Vanguard: In at the Deep End
by USSExplorer
Summary: The Vanguard finds itself flung into another galaxy that faces the threat of being overrun by a seemingly unstoppable force. With a massively damaged ship, and little time; can the Vanguard make a difference in determining the fate of a galaxy?
1. Picking up the Pieces

1: Picking up the Pieces

* * *

_USS Vanguard _

Bridge

MacLeod groaned as he pulled himself up, using his station's console to help him as one of his legs was shattered just above the ankle. "Did anyone get the number of that cube?"

"I think it may be plastered onto your hull." Muttered Isha as she clutched her shoulder, while lying on the floor nearby.

He reached down to help her upright, but doing so caused her to hit the shoulder of the edge of the console, thus making her grit her teeth to avoid screaming out in pain.

"Broken?"

She nodded, "Sure feels like it." she took a look around the bridge, "Though I think I got off better than your ship."

MacLeod turned his eyes to look over the bridge. "MAY!"

Ensign Ku was slumped over the helm console unmoving as MacLeod dragged himself down to her station, using his phaser rifle as a crutch.

He reached over and checked for a pulse, praying thankfully when he found one. "May, are you alright?"

Ku groaned as she lifted her head off of the console and looked up at him through a blood-soaked face. "Erik? What happened?"

"We survived, beyond that…" he turned and saw that the Ensign from the science station was checking on the Captain, who lay un-moving on the floor in front of his chair.

MacLeod pressed the intercom control on the helm console.

"Sickbay, this is the bridge, we need a medical party up here asap." No reply came. "Sickbay?"

"Sorry, we're trying to pick up the pieces down here."

"Where's Doctor Fallon?"

"Dead, along with most of the staff and some patients. I'm transferring the EMH to the bridge, how bad is it?"

"The Captain's down, we'll need a med-team up here to collect him as I suspect the transporters are out."

The voice harrumphed in agreement, "Wouldn't be against it. I'll get back to you as soon as we get things sorted down her, sickbay out."

MacLeod turned to face the wreck that used to be the bridge, "Computer, activate the EMH."

A hologram appeared in the centre of the bridge, "Please state the nature…." The EMH trailed off as he saw the destruction around him. "What happened here?" he asked as he knelt down beside Willard.

MacLeod shared a look with Isha as he answered, "We go into a little brawl."

"Indeed. And just who did you fight with this time?"

"The Borg."

The EMH looked up from Willard at MacLeod in mild shock, "Really? Well, I'm surprised you're not all dead or worse.."

MacLeod laughed, but stopped as a pain shot up his side, "You and me both." He looked up at Isha, "Speaking of which…"

She nodded and used the sensors but just stared the readings in dis-belief. "That can't be right."

"What?"

"Well according to these readings, there are no starships within range."

"WHAT?"

"That's what your sensors are saying."

"On-screen."

Isha gave a futile laugh and pointed at the screen, "I'm not a miracle worker."

MacLeod turned and looked at the view-screen, or at least, what was left of it as a support pylon had fallen and smashed into the screen, thankfully not piercing the hull. "Okay, forget that and stick that on the repair list."

"At what number?" asked Ku groggily, "two hundred twenty-seven, or three hundred forty-three?"

MacLeod gave her a cold stare. "Real funny."

Ku looked at him through wide eyes, "Who's kidding, I've got about three hundred reports from the computer of problems that need fixing. Not counting the lack of ships outside."

MacLeod looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, on the bright side there's no Borg on board."

He wasn't sure which hit him first, Ku's hand as she slapped his side, or the piece of debris that Isha threw at him. "Did I really just say that?"

As if on cue, the turbo-lift doors opened part way, causing every able bodied person to reach for their side arm and aim at the door.

"Is anyone still alive in there?" Came a voice from the turbo-shaft.

Isha and Ku fixed MacLeod with cold stares as they holstered their side-arms.

"This is Commander MacLeod, who's that?"

"Lieutenant Havaris sir. I've got a Romulan here with me, Centurion Sahen with me."

Isha lowered her head for a second before looking at MacLeod and mouthing. "Tal Shiar."

MacLeod tilted his head and tapped his phaser rifle. Isha smiled as she considered his suggestion for a moment before turning and helping the two men with the doors.

MacLeod left her too it and pressed the intercom again, "Bridge to engineering, please respond."

"This is Lieutenant Varik. Am I to assume that the Captain and First Officer are incapacitated?"

MacLeod groaned lightly, '_Why did that guy have to answer_'. "The Captain is down, Shar is dead along with two other crewmembers. How are things down there?"

"Where to begin. Half of the crew is dead, including Commander Silsbury. The other half is busy trying to repair all the problems that we have just in engineering. The warp core is off-line, but the generators are working for now. I would recommend against moving the ship until we've had time to examine all the various components. So if you could kindly ask the Borg not to attack us for the next five point three days that would be appreciated."

MacLeod looked at the viewscreen, or what was left of it, and tried not to laugh. "Well we seem to have '_lost_' the Borg or now."

"Indeed. Well, so long as you refrain from your usual form of antics, I may just be able to get us going to limp to the nearest Starbase."

Isha and Ku both tried, unsuccessfully to hide their smiles at the Vulcan's remarks.

"I'm sure I can keep from starting a fight for a week Lieutenant." Growled MacLeod. "Can you tell me what is working?"

"Not much. I believe that the Valkyries and other shuttlecraft are still intact, but I will send a detail there once the preceding one hundred and thirty-four more critical repairs have been completed."

MacLeod groaned at the number. "What is working?"

"Not much. Life support, just barely, and emergency replicators, but I'm afraid not much else. The only major system that seems to be working within acceptable norms is the transporter."

"You're kidding me!"

"Vulcans do not '_kid_' Commander, now if there is nothing else I will get back to repairing the ship." Without waiting for a reply, Varik closed the commlink.

"The transporters?" muttered Ku as she looked up at MacLeod.

"Will wonders never cease." MacLeod turned to face Isha, Sahen and Havaris. "Right, seems we've gotten a break. Once the transporters are confirmed to be working safely, beam the Captain to sickbay and transfer the EMH back there after he tends to us. We need to work out how many people are left able to help us, and in what state the ship is in. Havaris, go with Sahen and conduct a deck by deck search, or as best as you can. Check every room and storage space. Make sure you find everyone and that we don't have any '_stowaways_'." Havaris nodded and turned as Sahen saluted Isha before following.

MacLeod limped back to his station, "Sub-Commander D'Mora, for now I'm making you my XO. I need you to co-ordinate with the rest of the ship and get a damage report asap." Isha nodded as she started to use the Starfleet controls like a natural officer.

'_I'll have to ask her about that later.'_ MacLeod turned to face Ku and Drake, the young science officer. "Ensigns, I need you to get in contact with someone. Starfleet, the Romulans, hell, I'll take anyone except the Borg. And I need you to work out just where the hell we are."

The Ensigns nodded and started to work from the helm console.

MacLeod looked down at his console at the readiness, or lack thereof, of the starship.

"Me, I'll go get some rocks, just in-case I need to fight a passing ship."

* * *

Note: How the _Vanguard_ got so damaged is covered in the brief story Vanguard: Over Green Fields and Drones

OK, this will be the ME crossover. Yes, I know the power diff between ST and ME is insane (as is the hard/soft science stuff) but I think I've got it covered ;)e :D

+ I'm so looking forward to how a Starfleet crew reacts to Sovereign's "It is futile to resist" lin

The first two chapters are almost identical to the B5 crossover (Settling In) but that's kinda intentional.

I hope it will allow me to create a common starting point to show each 'crew' will behave in different situations..


	2. Making sense of Chaos

2: Making sense of Chaos

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room:

MacLeod pushed some debris of the table and settled into the lead chair. He wasn't comfortable with doing so, but with the Captain in critical condition in sickbay, he had no choice.

He watched as the other people filed into the room and sat down.

"Ok, let's see what we've got to work with. How many crew do we have?"

The senior doctor left, a Betazoid named Kestra Judal, spoke up. "We've lost two hundred and three crew members, including Commander Shar, Lieutenant Commander Silsbury and Doctors Fallon and Moliq. I've got another sixty two in or near sickbay, with about twenty, including the Captain, in critical condition."

"I've got around twenty members of my crew on-board as well." Stated D'Mora. "Most are assisting where they can, though we are denied access to several locations, for obvious reasons." She gave Havaris a predatory smile, knowing the Bajorian security officer hated having to work with her troops.

"Well we do have _some_ secrets on-board." Muttered Havaris, the acting tactical officer.

"Ok, what about main power?"

"The warp core is still off-line, as I indicated earlier it will take at least five more days before we can safely try a restart."

"So we have no way of reaching any support."

Varik, as senior officer left, the new de-facto chief engineer, tilted his head slightly, "Actually we do. The flight bay took some damage, but we have two Peregrines, twenty Valkyrie-class fighters and eight shuttles that are in an acceptable condition. The rest have been designated for spare parts until we can reach a repair dock. Plus, rather incredibly, the four worker-bees are still usable, and are currently carrying out a survey of the outer hull. I will have that report for you in three hours."

MacLeod nodded; thankful most of their fighter complement was still intact. There was no point deploying them against the Borg, so they'd had to shake, rattle and roll with the rest of the ship during the battle.

"Ok, we'll get some of the crew to take a few out and do some recon of the system we're in." He turned to Ku and the science officer, Ensign Drake. "Um, where are we exactly?"

The two young ensigns share a look before Drake answers, "As far as we can tell we are no longer near Federation, or projected Romulan, space. We're about five thousand light years beyond established Federation boundaries. Actually we're pretty close to the Eagle Nebula, to give you an idea of just where we are."

"Have you detected the Empire?" asked D'Mora. "It's not there." Stated Drake nervously, not liking the piercing look from the Romulan. "As far as we can tell, no-one in this universe uses the same frequencies for interstellar communication. We have detected some signals that seem to imply FTL capable comms in a neighbouring system, but without long range sensors to analyse them, we have now way of knowing what they are, or who sent them."

D'Mora looked down sadly at the table as she digested the news and pondered how to inform her crew.

"Ok, well, for now we're on our own then." Stated MacLeod as he looked at each person in turn.

"It gets worse…" started Drake, not enjoying the looks that statement got. "I've run a stellar check and while most known stars are accounted for, there are few problems."

Such as?"

Drake activated the holographic display the showed the main waypoint stars for the Alpha and Beta quadrants. "This is the stars as they were just before we _'vanished'_." Several stars flashed blue. "And these are those same stars as we can find there here." A second set of yellow lights appeared, all were close to the original positions, but none were they should have been.

"Have you managed to figure out why the stars are out of place?"

"Stellar drift. Stars move slowly over time, so I had the computer work out why the stars were out of alignment." He paused as the map altered to merge the majority of the star indicators, though some still refused to move into the predicted positions.

"And?" prompted Judal.

"Well, the best reason that the computer could come up with was that the date was wrong. It suggested that the date was the Earth year 2180."

"2180?"

Drake shrugged, "Give or take ten years." He waited for the resulting emotions to settle before continuing. "And it gets worse. According to the quantum signature of the local stellar objects, we're not in our own universe anymore."

"What?" screeched Havaris as the meeting descended into mayhem.

MacLeod buried his head on the desk while others shouted and cursed in dis-belief. How where they to get home, was it even possible? Could they find help in this new, strange universe?

He sighed and lifted his head taking in the desponded looks of his fellow crew members. "Ok, so we're up that infamous creek without a paddle, and I suspect we've sprung a few leaks." Thankfully the bad joke seemed to work. "So the question then is how do we go about figuring out the local setup?" He left the statement hanging, hoping someone else would have a good idea.

"Commander, I do not believe we can." Started Varik. "To do so would be a violation of the Prime Directive."

"Ah, the mythical Prime Directive." Muttered D'Mora sarcastically.

"Indeed Sub-Commander. We cannot afford to interfere in the development of the local galaxy. Though I am unsure if would be worse if this is a universe with a Federation or without."

"It does not apply if the locals are space faring."

"Actually Ensign Ku, it does. If we have technology that could upset the local balance of power, then we are duty bound to avoid interference in the local politics."

"Hah! Federation nonsense. You people love to interfere any chance you get."

"I think." Started MacLeod, to try and bite off the reply that Varik seemed to be cooking up. "I think, that for now, we put that problem to the side and concentrate on our immediate situation."

He stood and walked turned to use the display behind his seat. "Right now, we're half blind, without any real power or weapons. So we need to fix this ship and work out what's nearby." He turned to Varik. I'll need you to send me that full damage assessment as soon as you can, and for once, please be as through as you need to be."

Varik nodded, ignoring the slight about Vulcan meticulousness. "It will be done."

"Ensigns, Sub-Commander , I want you three to pick viable locations in the neighbouring systems and arrange the _Peregrines_ to scout them. Also, launch four Valkyries and assign them as a Combat Air Patrol."

"A CAP?" asked Judal disbelievingly .

"I'm afraid so. Without long or medium range sensors, and a near total lack of power, we'll need them as our eyes and ears, and heaven forbid, as our defensive force too."

He looked around the table, "Anything else that comes to mind."

"Personal effects in crew quarters." Havaris was obviously not comfortable with this topic, but felt it need to be discussed. "As my teams are searching, we keep finding a lot of personal effects and I've been asked watch to do with it."

MacLeod rubbed the bridge of his nose, he did not want to deal with that just now, but the matter was being forced. "OK, things like pictures will be labelled group 1 and are to be stored with care as soon as we can find a place for them."

"I'd suggest a smaller cargo bay." Suggested Ku. "We could use it as a place of remembrance." The others all nodded at the idea. It wasn't a pretty thought, but they'd need somewhere to grieve for their lost friends and colleagues, provided they lived long enough in this universe to do so.

"Do it. As for the rest of the stuff, two groups. One shall be things that seem to have sentimental value but no real other use. These things can also be placed in the cargo bay for now. The other things shall be stored somewhere else. We'll work out what to actually do with those two groups later."

MacLeod looked around the table, "If there's nothing else, let's get back to work."

The group stood and left, all except D'Mora, who stood and walked over to stand next to him, looking out of the window.

"Another universe?"

MacLeod tried to give her a game smile. "Well, I always wanted to explore strange new worlds."

D'Mora laughed. An honest, true laugh and MacLeod felt better for hearing it. "Sometimes you are beyond infuriating." She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. "Others I'd swear you were a Romulan and want to pursue you." She kissed him gently on the cheek then turned and left before he could get his bearings.

MacLeod watched her walk out and sat back down in the chair. "Why do I always fall for the unattainable ones?" he asked himself with a smile.

Since things seemed to be quiet, and nothing else was planned for a few hours, he decided to rest minutes, but as soon as he eased back into the chair, he collapsed into a deep sleep.


	3. No Rest for the Wicked

3: No Rest for the Wicked

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room

MacLeod lifted his head from the table as the comm system bleeped. "Why does that still have to work?" he asked the empty room groggily.

Shaking his head, he pressed the intercom button on the table. "MacLeod here."

"You might want to get out here." Stated D'Mora, his acting XO, with a hint of humour in her voice. "We're picking up a message on our short range scanners."

MacLeod stood and, without answering walked the short distance from the conference room to the bridge itself. "Any idea what they're saying?"

D'Mora gave him one of her all-knowing smiles as she answered. "Well, unless I'm rusty I'd say they were speaking in Federation Standard."

MacLeod looked to the viewscreen, expecting to see the ship on-screen, but only saw the mangled remains of it – and the pylon that had smashed down into it.

Trying to not let the annoyance show, he settled into the command chair and brought up the details on his chair's console. "Patch it through."

A second later a static filled audio message was heard. "I repeat… Alliance ships…. Under attack….. slavers."

MacLeod could almost hear D'Mora frown as she spoke. "Slavers?"

"How far away are they May?"

Ku ran the figures then turned to face MacLeod. "At Warp one, two minutes. Though as we can only do half impulse, best estimate is about ten to fifteen minutes. I can't lock down where the signal is coming from exactly, except on the other side of the system."

MacLeod nodded. "Lay in a course, half impulse then. Sub-Commander, sound yellow alert and see what weaponry we have online."

Soon enough the lights blinked, indicating the alert had been given.

"Engineering to Bridge, can I ask as to why we are going to Yellow alert?" came the voice of Lieutenant Varik, and MacLeod was sure he detected a twinge of displease at the order.

"We're responding to a distress call from a human vessel just entering the system."

"With respect Commander, we are not prepared to engage in any kind of action, military or mercy."

"They are under attack by slavers."

There was a pause before Varik replied. "In that case I will see about boosting power to the shields. Engineering out."

MacLeod nodded grimly, knowing how bad the ship was right now, and turned to face D'Mora. "Status?"

"Without warp power, shields can only mange maybe ten or twelve percent power. Only the Port Ventral phaser array is online, and the control circuits to the torpedo launchers are non-responsive."

MacLeod grunted, the only way they could fire a shot was to essentially go in upside down. "Fighter status?"

D'Mora pulled up the information. "Crews are readying both Peregrines and six Valkyries for launch. Both runabouts, along with all shuttles, are being prepped for possible evacuation missions. And for now, the transporters are working and all are being staffed."

MacLeod nodded and turned back to his small display. "Open communication." There was an audible click as an external channel was opened. "This is the Federation ship _Vanguard_ to Human vessel entering the system. We are moving to assist. ETA is ten minutes. Do you read?"

"Thank …. God." Came the reply. "This… _Morning Star_….. Cargo….. Batarian Slavers….. shields gone….. effect fields failing…. Not... how long…. Out."

"Understood _Morning Star._ Hang on, we're coming." MacLeod closed the line and waited as the _Vanguard_ inched closer and closer to the _Morning Star_ and her unknown pursers.

"We've got a freighter on short-range scanners. She's venting atmosphere. If she has shields, they're so weak they're not much better than navigational deflectors." Stated D'Mora as she scanned the ship. "I'm reading thirty two life signs, all human. Hold on.." she paused as the scanners picked up other vessels. "Three more ships just entered scanner range. They're all around three hundred meters long. Approximately a three hundred life signs all told, though unknown as to which species."

"Batarian maybe?" stated Ku in slight jest.

"Possibly." D'Mora stared daggers into the young Ensign's back. "Their shields are limited at best. A sustained burst of three to five seconds should knock them out of commission. I'm not detecting any energy readings from their weapons, but what look like main guns are almost all forward facing."

"How fast are they going?"

"About the same as us, though it looks like they're pushing their engines."

MacLeod nodded, grateful that even in their current condition the slavers shouldn't be too much of a threat. "Open hailing frequencies."

"Done."

"This is the Federation starship _Vanguard_ to the ships chasing the _Morning Star_. She is under our protection and as such we insist that you leave the system peaceful or we will be forced to open fire."

"You're language is human." Came the reply. "Are you human?"

"Most of the crew is from Earth or one of her colonies, yes. Though…"

"Then you should know human." MacLeod was pissed to be interrupted. "That the Attican Traverse belongs to the Batarian Hegemony, and any Human vessels in our space are open to seizure with their crews to be sold into slavery for the greater good of the Hegemony ."

MacLeod looked up at D'Mora in disbelief, "Is he serious?"

"I think so." She smiled a predatory smile, "How about we re-educate him and his crewmates?"

MacLeod managed not laugh at her suggestion as he re-opened the comms. "Batarian vessel. In response to you demands , I think the correct answer would be…." He paused for dramatic effect. "Go fuck yourselves."

Without waiting for a reply, the channel was closed and the _Vanguard_ slid between the _Morning Star_ and her pursers. Automatically the ship activated Red Alert as the Batarian ships attempted to target the _Vanguard_.

The crew of the _Vanguard_ watched as the slaver vessels continued to close. They were already well inside the firing range of the phaser array, but MacLeod wanted to see what their own range was so he was allowing them to move far closer than his crew were comfortable with.

"Enemy ships now fifteen thousand kilometres away and slowing." Stated D'Mora.

"I'm reading an energy build-up in their main cannons." Reported Havaris, who had finally managed to reach the bridge after having unfortunately been caught in engineering when the alert had sounded.

"Threat analysis?"

Havaris and D'Mora shared a look of contempt for their attackers before D'Mora answered. "Limited. Even with current shield strength, I'd estimate they'll need nearly thirty minutes to penetrate our shields." MacLeod turned and looked up at the Romulan Sub-Commander. "Our shields huh?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"A turn of phrase, nothing more."

MacLeod tried unsuccessfully to fight off the smile that was creeping across his face as he turned back to the damaged view-screen. "If you say so."

"Enemy are firing." Announced Havaris, to draw a line under the bickering of his senior officers. "They're firing rocks sir."

"Rocks?" asked Ku in disbelief.

"Yup. Rocks." The first shots collided with the shields and disintegrated into nothingness. "Minimal damage, but our shields are not used to dealing with direct assault."

"What about the armour?" asked D'Mora.

"That'd be better, but we could only manage about twenty percent hull coverage because of current damage."

MacLeod nodded. "Ok, if the races of this universe use rocks, let's place the armour ahead of the shields on the repair list."

"Aye sir. " Answered Havaris as he forwarded the suggestion to the repair teams.

The ship shook slightly as the slavers, noticing that the unknown ship wasn't firing back, closed and increased their rate of fire.

"Two of the attackers are trying to move around us to get a clean shot on the _Morning Star._"

MacLeod frowned in annoyance. "Persistent buggers. Lieutenant, teach them of their folly."

Havaris smiled as he inputted the targeting vectors. "Aye sir. Firing."

All four ships watched in rapt fascination as a rapid energy build-up was detected from the _Vanguard_. That fascination turned to dread on one of the Batarian ships as the energy fired from the ship towards them.

Though their dread only lasted for a few seconds as their shields buckled under the intense energy being forced onto such as small area, before collapsing, resulting in the slaver ship being sliced from bow to stern in less time than it took for it's compatriots to realise just what was happening.

"Target neutralized." Stated Havaris with pride. "Other ships are turning towards us."

MacLeod nodded and turned to D'Mora, though he never managed to verbalise his next order as several EPS conduits aboard the ship ruptured, venting another section of the interior into space.

"Report!" Demanded MacLeod as the _Vanguard _ shook because of the sudden loss of atmosphere.

"Hull breach on deck nine, portside." Reported Drake, who was handling the OPS station. "It looks like the power conduits feeding the phaser array overloaded. I'm guessing they took damage during the Borg assault."

"Why wasn't that noted earlier?" Commanded D'Mora.

Drake shrunk under the gaze of the Romulan but still managed to answer the question. "All crew have been too busy with critical repairs to examine any system for further unnoticed damage."

MacLeod grunted as he looked at his small display. "Well, we can add the phasers to the list then. Status of the Slavers?"

"Pulling back, very slowly, towards the edge of the system."

"A good thing too," started D'Mora. "The explosion damaged some more shield emitters. Shield strength is down to four percent."

"How long do we have?"

"If they can keep up a full scale assault, then ten minutes, maybe less if they target the right areas of our shields."

"No worry there." Muttered Havaris. "They've gone to FTL. Tracking them heading away along the same vector the came in on."

"How are they generating FTL speeds?" asked Ku as all turned to Drake.

"I'm not totally sure as we lost track of them almost as soon as they went FTL." Started Drake. "As far as I can tell with the preliminary data, they somehow lowered their mass to allow their rather unusual engines to generate enough thrust to achieve FTL speeds."

MacLeod smiled in relief, glad his decision to engage in combat with unknown enemies while so badly damaged had not resulted in the destruction of the ship. "Ok, fight's over. Somehow I don't think it will be our last so let's try to get things repairs ASAP. Stand down from red alert."

The battle lights ended and the normal, brighter lighting kicked in again.

"We're being hailed by the _Morning Star_."

"Open a channel. Let's go and find out what we can about the new neighbourhood."

* * *

That's the start of the Vanguard in the ME universe.

This story is secondary to the B5 one, but actually easier to plan initially as ME is more rapid-fire than early B5...

No ide how often it will update, but I'll try at least once every few weeks, time dependent.


	4. Revelations

4: Revelations

* * *

_Morning Star_shuttle 01

Captain Steven Travis looked on is fascination as his small shuttle flew directly towards this new starship. Though only slightly bigger that destroyer, its weaponry was beyond anything he'd ever seen but what scared him the most was the damage that was clearly visible all over the surface of the _Vanguard_.

If whatever had attacked them could do that, he hated to imagine what such a ship could do to the Alliance fleets.

"Sir," stared his pilot, and chief engineer, Jack Hertz. "Look."

Travis looked forward and watched as a huge door opened into the ship. There had been no obvious sign of the landing bay until they were only a kilometre from landing.

"Shuttle zero-one, this is flight control. Continue on your current heading until you are one hundred meters from entry into the landing bay. At which point please cut your engines. Our automated docking systems will take it from there."

Hertz replied. "Roger control. Approaching one hundred metres and cutting engines."

Both shuttle occupants watched in disbelief as energy beams from the four corners of the bay doors engulfed e shuttle and pulled it into the bay. Again, they were shocked as they felt and saw their shuttle pass through a previously invisible force-field, and while doing so saw two small beams take over for lifting their shuttle into an assigned parking space.

"Look at those fighters." Remarked Hertz as their shuttle was parked opposite two levels of _Valkyrie_-Class sub-light fighters. "They're so small."

"Yeah, but if they have the same style of weapons as this ship, they could probably take on a frigate with ease."

Both barely felt the shuttle touch down on the deck floor as they watched a larger fighter lift off and move towards the exit.

"Boss, whatever they use for power generation is powerful." Said Hertz as he ran a quick scan with the shuttle's sensors. "Energy readings put some older destroyers to same."

"Glad they're on our side then." Muttered Travis who said a silent prayer for the Alliance force to get here soon. He'd send off a message to the Fourth Fleet which was stationed in the Horsehead nebula, and after reviewing the data, had promised to send a recon frigate to help open communication with the alien ship.

Unfortunately, after a day of talks, and the transfer to the _Morning Star _of several kilos of raw materials_, _the commander of the Vanguard had invited Travis and one other to come aboard and visit. From what this MacLeod had said, it seemed they were from a different galaxy! The very idea boggled his mind, yet he could tell the Commander was holding something even more incredible back for fear of it being detected over an open channel.

"Shuttle zero-one, you are docked. De-con procedures have taken place and you are free to leave your shuttle. Welcome aboard the starship _Vanguard._"

Travis looked at Hertz and knew the same, almost permanent look of shock as in his face too, wondered how de-con could have happened so fast without them knowing it was taking place.

He turned and opened the shuttle door and almost fell backwards upon seeing the two guards waiting for them. They were Human!

Sure he'd heard the conversation that had taken place with the Batarians, but he thought it was just a mistake!

"You're human!" Hertz said, taking the words right out of his Captain's mouth.

The two guards, in their strange grey jumpsuits, shared a look before one spoke.

"Actually, I'm Bajoran." He touched his nose and Travis saw some strange ridges there. "The nose gives it away." The man extended his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Havaris, chief of security. Welcome aboard the Federation starship _Vanguard_."

Travis shook the extended hand without really realising he was doing it. "I'm Captain Steven Travis and this is my chief engineer Jack Hertz."

Havaris nodded to Hertz, who gave a little wave as his eyes travelled all over the landing bay which seemed to stretch from one side of the ship to the other."

"This is Ensign Fourier, she's from Mars." Both men stared at the woman; since no-one lived on Mars, save for a small research team at the Prothean dig site, and nodded. "Now if you'll follow me, the Commander is waiting for you in the main conference room."

Havaris walked towards a large door and the two guests quickly fell into step behind him, with Fourier bringing up the rear.

It was obvious to both men just how damaged the ship was as they walked towards a lift as they had to step over multiple piles of damaged circuits and wall panelling.

Soon enough they all entered the small lift and Havaris gave a verbal command for the bridge – something Travis often wondered as to why it had never been adopted onto Alliance vessels.

Quicker than either man expected, the doors opened and they found themselves looking at the command centre of the ship.

Travis couldn't help be notice the virtually destroyed viewscreen at the front of the bridge, so much so he almost missed seeing the blue skinned alien with antennae standing overlooking the bridge.

"In here." Stated Havaris as he and Fourier took up positions on either side of the door.

Travis walked in and was shocked at how young the far end of the table looked. He couldn't have been much more than twenty five, yet here he sat, in command of probably the most powerful ship in the Galaxy.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard." Said the young man as he indicated two seats them to sit it. "Please be seated and we can begin." Travis sat….

...

And found himself looking out of several large windows at his freighter, the _Morning Star_.

He stared at it in further shock. What kinds of warship had so many windows placed at such a critical location. And why was the conference room so exposed to external attack? It made no sense.

"How is your ship?" Asked the young man and Travis turned to face him.

"Repairs are going well, Thank you for the raw materials you gave us. With on-board facilities we expect to have all minor damage repaired inside a day." Travis smiled at the young man as he continued. "Forgive me for saying Commander MacLeod, but you seem very young to be in command of such a large ship."

MacLeod's he dipped just before he answered. "Until a day ago I was chief of security. But during a recent battle, all senior officers were killed or in-capitated. Currently our Captain is down in Sickbay, but the prognosis isn't good."

Travis looked out at his ship and saw an opportunity. "I don't know if it would help any, but I can have my medic come over and have a look. Perhaps something we have could help."

MacLeod nodded his thanks as the doors opened. Travis turned and saw an almost human looking woman entering. If not for the skin-tone and ears –and the vastly different uniform from the rest of the crew he'd seen - he would have mistaken her for another human. "Ah, Sub-Commander D'Mora glad you could join us. How go the repairs?"

D'Mora slid a data-pad of some kind across the table to MacLeod and settled into a chair at the opposite end of the table. "Phasers are shot. We're going to have to replace most of the power couplings to both ventral arrays and several for the dorsal array."

"Does that mean your weapons are non-functional?" asked Hertz worriedly.

MacLeod smiled. "Actually, the phasers are not the primary weapon of this ship. We have twenty torpedo tubes with full three-sixty by three-sixty degree coverage. Though those are several orders of magnitude more powerful than our phasers."

"More powerful." Repeated Travis fearfully. "I'd hate to meet the enemies that require such powerful weapons."

MacLeod and D'Mora shared a look of pain. Travis suspected he'd touched on a difficult subject for his hosts.

"Yes," answered MacLeod as he looked at D'Mora with concern. "You would."

"How do you power this ship?" asked Hertz, changing the subject. "We didn't detect any eezo with our scans."

"Eezo?"

Travis nodded at Hertz, giving him permission to explain. "It's called Element Zero. We don't know how, but when energized, it allows us to lower the mass of a given object. This allows us to accelerate to faster than light speeds. It's really all just a copy of a scaled down, and vastly more primitive copy, of the Mass Relays."

"Mass Relays?"

"Yeah. They are massive devices that allow almost instantaneous travel between differing relays across the Galaxy. Humanity discovered that Charon was actually such a Relay less than fifty years ago, and we're now rapidly expanding into the Attican Traverse."

"Something that the Batarians don't like?"

Travis laughed slightly; "That's putting it lightly. But the Citadel council has allowed the Systems Alliance to expand into the Traverse, so the Batarians resort to piracy to harass Human interests in the Traverse without actively declaring war."

MacLeod and D'Mora shared a look. It seemed that they had much to learn about the local setup.

"When can we meet this council? They sound like the ruling body."

Travis gave a subtle nod. "They are. First however, as your crew is mainly human, an Alliance vessel is inbound to open official contract and prepare you for a Council team that will arrive in a few days."

"When will this Alliance ship arrive?" asked D'Mora.

"A day or so why?"

D'Mora tapped a few buttons and a holographic map of the system they were in and those within ten light years came up.

"This is from the _Griffon_. They're tracking between five and ten vessels inbound to our location from a neighbouring system."

"You can track ships in FTL?" asked Hertz incredulously. "How?"

"Later." Stated MacLeod as he analysed the data feed. "These ships are travelling along the same vector as the earlier ships so let's assume they're hostile."

MacLeod stood and quickly walked onto the bridge; the others followed. "Lieutenant, raise the _Morning Star."_

Havaris opened the comms and gave MacLeod a slight nod. "Channel open."

"_Morning Star_, this is _Vanguard_. We are tracking inbound hostiles. Eta is under five minutes. We are going to turn to face them; we suggest that you move behind us for safety."

"Understood _Vanguard_. We'll follow your lead."

MacLeod indicated for Travis and Hertz to settle into the seats either side of him as he punched in orders to his chair's console. "Launch the _Jindo_ and a flight of _Valkyries_. Order the fighters to assume defensive positions around the _Morning Star_ and hold. Order the _Peregrines _to move a light minute away and hold for an attack run."

Travis watched as the crew responded and the ship moved. As the viewscreen was broken he could only listen as this crew reacted to the approaching threat.

"Commander," started D'Mora for a position beside Havaris. "Ships are exiting FTL. Nine hostiles, six of identical patterns to earlier vessels, three of a larger variety though same basic pattern."

"Cruisers?"

"Probably. Their power readings are greater than the destroyers. At current levels shield will be able to withstand a five to ten minute bombardment."

"Torpedoes?"

"One forward tube is responding. We've got twenty photons available, plus six trans-spatials."

"Modify five torpedoes for ten percent yield. We may need to conserve anti-mater for later."

Travis turned and stared in open-mouthed shock at MacLeod. Anti-mater weaponry? That was banned as it was unstable and nigh on impossible to control. If this ship used anti-mater for weapons, he could only imagine how they used it for powering their engines.

If they survived he'd have to make sure the Alliance knew this, as well as his bosses. That technology could potentially change the entire universal market and make eezo obsolete.

"Aye sir. Torpedoes altered." Havaris paused as his console flashed. "We're receiving a message."

"Which is?" Asked MacLeod.

"Surrender or die."

MacLeod actually laughed at the message. "Send a reply. 'You first'."

Travis stared at the Commander in shock. Either he was really certain of his ship's abilities, or he just didn't rate the Batarians as a credible threat.

Havaris stifled his laugh as he sent the message. "Message sent. Somehow I don't think it went over well. We have incoming fire."

"Launch one torpedo for rear cruiser and see how they respond."

There was a pause as the torpedo raced, faster than the Batarians could track, across the short distance between the combatants and collided with the command cruiser at the rear of the fleet, detonating as it struck the cruisers shields, overloading the Batarian's sensors.

As they're sensors cleared, and the energy release was measured, the Batarians stopped their attack as they saw the aftermath of this single missile strike: the command cruiser - and two destroyers nearby - were simply gone. Nothing larger than three metres in size remained of the five hundred metre long ship and its escorts.

With a newfound fury they pushed forward, believing correctly that if they were close in then the _Vanguard _couldn't fire her missiles.

Aboard the _Vanguard_ things hadn't gone quite as planned. The torpedo launcher had ceased to respond after firing a single torpedo.

Now without the launcher or phasers, the _Vanguard_ was without a single offensive weapon and was forced to rely solely on her fighters.


	5. Reinforcements

5: Reinforcements

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Command Deck

Commander Jane Shepard looked over the command deck as she climbed the last few stairs onto the bridge of her ship. She still had trouble treating it as her ship, but she was getting there.

"Commander." She turned and looked at her XO, Lieutenant Charles Pressley. "We're getting an incoming signal."

Sheppard looked at the XO in shock. "We're in FTL, how are we receiving a signal?"

Pressley shrugged and turn to his computer. "I don't know how, but it's coming in on standard Alliance civilian frequencies."

Sheppard thought for a second before giving a subtle nod. There was an audible click as the signal was piped onto the deck.

"This is Commander Shepard aboard the _SSV Normandy._ Identify yourself."

"Commander Shepard? Oh my…" The signal was overcome with static for a second before returning. "This is Captain Travis of the _Morning Star._"

The name clicked in Sheppard's head, having only just finished re-reading the mission brief from Anderson. "The _Morning Star?_ The same ship that requested an Alliance first-contact recon?"

"The same."

"Can I ask Captain, how are you communicating with us while we are travelling at FTL?"

"That would be my doing." Spoke a second voice. "I'm Commander Erik MacLeod of the Federation ship _Vanguard_."

Shepard heard the sounds of an explosion in the background. "And how are you able to do establish communication while we are travelling at FTL speeds?"

"It's easy when you know how." Came MacLeod's cryptic reply. "However, right now the bigger issue is what's waiting for you when you arrive in…. five minutes."

Sheppard turned to Pressley, who nodded that the Commander was correct. "And that is?"

"We are currently engaged with four Batarian warships." Shepard growled at that as memories of the Blitz came back to him. "And our weapons are all offline due to previous battle damage."

"Understood. We'll push our engines to get there faster."

MacLeod could be heard laughing. "There's no real need for that Commander. We've been letting Batarians try and hit us for about an hour now. They really aren't very good shots."

"Then what do you need?" Shepard was getting a little angry at the general tone of this other Commander.

"Well, we're leading them along nicely. So nicely in fact, that when you exit FTL, they should be around twenty thousand kilometres directly ahead of you, with their backs to you. I think you could find a suitable way of saying hello."

Shepard smiled at the information. "I believe we could. How is the _Morning Star_ doing?"

"My ship is fine Commander." Said Travis. "The Batarians sent a cruiser and two destroyers against a small fighter escort that was screening her and all ships were destroyed with only a single fighter lost."

"How?" spoke Pressley very quietly.

"These people use anti-mater weapons." Answered Travis. It seemed that the inter-ship comms system on the _Vanguard_, along with her apparent weaponry, were light years ahead of anything used by the Alliance or the Council races.

Sheppard looked at Pressley as they both digested the news of anti-mater weapons; and the possible damage any such weapon could do to even a dreadnought. Shepard was grateful that this ship seemed to be friendly. She found herself wondering if she could broach the subject of Saren and the Geth with MacLeod. If that ship was as powerful as she was starting to suspect, then it could help turn the tide of any potential battle.

"Understood _Vanguard_. We're a minute out now. See you soon." Shepard closed the channel and walked towards the pilot's station.

"Did I hear that right? Anti-mater?" Asked the pilot, Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

"You did Joker." Answered Shepard as she came to rest behind Joker's chair.

Joker gave a short whistle as he plotted their emergence back to sub-light speeds. "Glad they're on our side."

"From what I know, it's more that the Batarians tried to seize their ship as a way of saying hello."

"Sucks to be the Batarians." Commented Joker as the _Normandy _dropped to sub-light and found – as promised- three Batarian ships directly in-front of them with their backs turned.

"Open a channel." Joker pushed a button and an audible click was heard."

"This is Commander Shepard aboard the _SSV Normandy_. Under Council orders, the ships you are attacking is under our protection. Withdraw now."

One Batarian destroyer turned slowly to face the _Normandy_.

"Looks like they didn't get the memo." Muttered Joker.

"Then let's remind them." Shepard turned to face Alenko who was manning the weapons station. "Kaidan, target the nearest ship and fire."

The guns on the _Normandy _opened fire, though as she was only a frigate, they failed to bring down the destroyers' barriers.

"_Vanguard_ to _Normandy_. Hold station, we've got incoming fighters."

Shepard nodded for Joker to do as told and the _Normandy_ waited.

A minute later two large, and aggressive looking, fighters appeared from FTL, firing as they did so.

The trio on the _Normandy_ watched in rapt fascination, and a little fear, as the two fighters fired beam weapons that rapidly drained the shields of two of the destroyers; causing one to explode in a massive fireball as its eezo core engine was struck.

The fireball engulfed one of the two fighters, overloading its own shields and causing the large fighter to rapidly spin out of control and collide with the remaining Batarian cruiser; obliterating both ships in the resulting engine breech.

"Geez," muttered Alenko as he checked the scanners. "The energy release of that fighters engine was greater than anything I've ever seen, save for a dreadnought."

Shepard looked at the readings herself; Alenko was right. If a fighter had an engine core that powerful, she could only imagine at what a cruiser-sized vessel would use?

"Remaining enemy is bugging out." Stated Alenko as the sole surviving Batarian ship powered up its engines.

However, instead of turning to run in charged for the _Vanguard_, and as it drew within five thousand kilometres, detonated its own engine core.

Shepard watched as the resulting explosion forced the _Vanguard_ to visibly jump as though as though riding a bucking bronco.

"Shit, that had to hurt." Muttered Joker as Shepard watched the wounded vessel sputter as it tried to turn before the lights suddenly bilked out and the powerful warship was engulfed in darkness.

"Joker, move us alongside for docking." Shepard turned and Alenko fell into step beside her. "Kaidan, get Williams, Tali, Liara and a medical team up here on the double. Tell them not to bring any weapons save a pistol. We don't want these people thinking we're trying to board them."

Alenko headed into the lift to head down to the armoury and engineering deck while Shepard headed to her quarters to get her armour. Even though it was a mission of mercy, she wasn't going to be stupid.

Ten Minutes Later

Shepard looked at the assembled team as she neared the airlock. "Any luck Joker?" she called up the ramp.

"No joy Commander." Replied Joker. "This ship is harder to get into than a Prothean's pants!"

Shepard rubbed her face in disbelief at another of Joker's bad jokes. "What about their landing bay?"

"Near as I can tell, they have two hangers at the rear of the saucer, but without the correct codes or an open comm channel, the only way to open them would be to blow them open." Joker turned and smiled back at his superior officer. "And somehow I think blowing up part of their ship would send the wrong impression."

Several of the boarding team laughed at the image.

"We could always just throw you at them Joker?" stated Alenko.

"Ah, but if you do that they might not let me come back."

"Oh?"

"Well yeah, once they see how great a pilot I am, they'll want me to join their crew!" Joker was grinning ear to ear as he indulged his own ego; though Shepard knew that Joker was loyal to the _Normandy_ to a fault.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll just shoot you instead." Muttered Williams, drawing a fresh round of laughter from those assembled.

"Commander," Pressley's voice interrupted any attempted comeback from Joker. "We've got a signal coming in from the _Vanguard._"

"This is Shepard."

"Ah Commander, would you mind telling me why I can look out of my window and see your crew?" asked MacLeod with a twinge of humour.

"Well, we were planning to jump over and seize your ship." Replied Shepard in jest.

A laugh could be heard, though it quickly degraded into a nasty sounding cough. "Just try it and I'll hang you from the front of my ship as a warning to others." There was a pause. "I'm instructing one of our landing bay doors to be opened to allow any rescue party you wish to send entry."

"Unfortunately my ship doesn't carry any shuttles." Stated Shepard, knowing that it wasn't what MacLeod was waiting to hear. "Do you have any direct access points for ship to ship docking?"

"We do. Give me a second to find one that is still pressurised." There was a long pause as MacLeod talked with a member of his crew. "Alright, we're trying to light up the main starboard docking port on the engineering hull. Hopefully it's compatible with your docking tube. If not, we'll have the _Morning Star_ divert a shuttle to you."

"Understood. See you soon Commander." Shepard closed the channel and turned to Joker. "You see the port?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Looks like it should be workable to allow docking, but don't hold me to that."

"Right, move us round, slow and steady."

"Aye commander. Be there in a minute."

* * *

**A/N: Since all comm signals seem to come just before or after FTL, I'm using the idea that comms with ships in FTL is nigh on impossible without a QED.**

**With regards to other tech issues, if anyone has a suggestion or problem with how I'm handling the tech issues, feel free to drop me a PM since balancing ST and ME is a challenge without figures to apply.**


	6. Revelations Part 2

6: Revelations Part 2

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Starboard Docking Port

.

Shepard wished she'd been wearing her helmet as the airlock finally opened.

The unmistakeable smell of burnt flesh assaulted him as the air from the _Vanguard_ entered the _Normandy's_ outer airlock.

"My god." Muttered one of the medical orderlies with Doctor Chakwas as someone else fought back a dry heave.

Shepard moved forward into the ship and stared at the airlock controls in shock; the controls were in English.

"Tell me I'm reading that right." Stated an equally shocked Williams as she also stared at the controls.

"If you're not, then this is gotta be one hell of a shared dream." Commented Alenko as he also joined the growing stares at the controls.

"Incredibly, that's not even the best part." Shepard turned and found herself staring at a rather imposing chest of a very large and dominating human and had to fight from staring in open mouthed shock. "Welcome to the Federation ship _Vanguard._" Said MacLeod as he enjoyed the shocked expressions on the faces of his visitors.

They stood there for a full minute; MacLeod not saying anything as he found a small bit of enjoyment in the surreal scene – and right now he needed something to make him smile - and Shepard and her people in sheer disbelief.

"You'd think they'd never seen a Human before." Commented D'Mora as she rounded the corner; drawing a laugh from Havaris who was accompanying her.

Shepard looked at the two newcomers and immediately noticed that the woman wasn't human - but physically she was of a very close species – and from a different group, judging by her uniform. As she turned her gaze to the second newcomer, he noticed distinct ridges on the man's nose. Either he suffered from some rare disorder, or he was also a non-human.

MacLeod stepped forward until he was directly in front of Shepard and extended his hand. "Commander Shepard I presume?"

Shepard shook the hand as she examined her counterpart. MacLeod gave off a very clear air of someone not to cross, and she found herself again wondering how this massive human would do against Wrex – and if she could sell tickets to that fight – yet there was a clear air to him that blazed that he was not comfortable being a leader and was hiding behind a lot of bravado. "Commander MacLeod, permission to come aboard."

MacLeod laughed, only for it quickly to turn into a cough. Shepard noted that the look of concern from the alien female seemed to be more than professional.

"Erik?" She asked as she took a step towards him.

"I'm OK Sub-Commander." He said as he waved her off as he spoke again to Shepard. "This is my acting first officer, Sub-Commander D'Mora of the Romulan Star Empire, and my chief of security, Lieutenant Havaris." D'Mora clasped her hand to her chest while Havaris just kept his eyes on Alenko and Williams.

Shepard greeted both with nods then moved so they could better indicate her own people. "Lieutenant Alenko, head of the ship-board Marines, and Gunnery Chief Williams." The two soldiers saluted MacLeod; who returned the salute with a nod and amused smile. "Doctor Liara T'Soni and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. And this is my CMO, Doctor Chakwas and a medical team." Liara was still staring at MacLeod and Shepard suspected that Tali was doing the same. Thankfully Williams and Alenko used their 'marine faces' to hide any shock.

MacLeod turned to D'Mora. "Sub-Commander, can you take the doctor and her team to sickbay. I'm sure that Judal could do with some help down there."

D'Mora nodded and indicated for Chakwas and her team to follow.

"Alenko, Tali, go with them." MacLeod smiled at Shepard's order as he'd have done the same if the positions were reversed.

The two commanders watched as D'Mora escorted the medical and escort towards a nearby turbo-lift before Macleod spoke. "So, I can probably guess your first question." He said, trying not to smile.

Shepard replied as she did smile. "It's kind of obvious ain't it?"

MacLeod indicated down the corridor and turned to walk; Shepard choosing to walk at his side. "Can I ask a few questions first?" Shepard gave a brief nod. "What year is it by Earth's calendar and can you give me a brief synopsis of Earth's time in space."

Shepard was curious about the questions, but an idea of why they were being asked began to form in her mind; though she decided to save asking for the confirmation till later. "The current date is September twenty-ninth, twenty-one eighty-one. As for Earth history; just over fifty years ago, we discovered that Charon was in-fact a mass relay; a device that allows almost instantaneous travel between connected relays across the entire galaxy.

"Not long after discovering the relays - and reverse-engineering the technology – we began to colonise extra-solar planets; and soon ran into a greater galactic community." She tilted her head back at her non-human crew members. "Right now we're on a mission of galactic importance but we were diverted here by the Citadel Council – the ruling body of the Council based on the Citadel. Humanity isn't on the Council – only three races are – but we're advancing."

"Indeed." Interrupted Liara. "Many races, my own included, are concerned by the rapid pace of humanity's development."

MacLeod smiled to himself as he listened. "So does this council know about my ship?"

Shepard gave a slight nod as they entered an elevator. "Yes. I was recently made a Spectre - a type of special enforcer slash government agent– by the Council. As such it was decided to divert me from my mission to take over first contact duties before an official Council team arrives in a few days."

"Bridge." Said MacLeod as the elevator doors closed. Shepard and her team didn't feel the lift move and if I were not for the lights flashing past as the lift moved, they'd think they were still standing still.

"Commander," MacLeod turned to face Liara. "I noticed that the majority of your crew looks human, but there are aliens serving on your ships. Doesn't that cause problems with inter-species relationships?"

"It did when the Federation was first formed, but we've found a greater strength in working together than stand as individuals."

Liara smiled as she looked at Shepard. "A belief that our Commander seems to share."

Before any further conversation could take place, the lift stopped and MacLeod exited. Liara walked to the window and was just able to see the _Normandy_ docked on the other side of the _Vanguard's_ raised secondary hull. She was amazed at the speed of the lifts on this ship – hopefully one day the Council races could learn how to make theirs faster.

Shepard and Williams were looking at the models that all displayed the name _Vanguard_. They could see various sea going vessels that the recognized from Earth's past, up to starships that bore similarities to the ship they stood on, but were clearly of an older design.

MacLeod smiled up at the three visitors and nodded for Havaris to resume command of the bridge. Havaris returned the nod and left, allowing MacLeod to spot the two security guards standing outside the door.

After a few minutes Shepard's team all sat down at the table as a young yeoman came in with a tray and some water. MacLeod hated having to eat ration packs but until main power could be restored then they were having to use the replicators on the shuttles to supplement their packs, meaning the yeoman had had to carry the water all the way from the shuttlebay.

"Doctor, I hope that simple water is safe for your species." He said as the yeoman placed a glass in-front of the four of them.

Liara smiled at the simple act of kindness. "It is. Thankfully Asari are levo-amino like humans." She noticed MacLeod's eyebrow rise in a look of curiosity. "Though Tali and another member of our crew are dextro-amino."

MacLeod nodded. "I'll keep that in mind if they have a meal on-board. We have met a few dextro-amino species in our sector of space."

"And where is that?" asked Shepard as she sipped her water.

MacLeod smiled. "Before I get to that I'll explain the history of the Federation." Williams rolled her eyes at the idea of a history lesson, but Liara leaned forward intently. "Around three hundred years ago, a scientist called Zefram Cochrane developed our first warp drive and not long after we made contact with a race called Vulcans. Over the next fifty years, we began to colonize other planets and pushed out to see what was over the horizon.

"Around that time, a race known as Romulans began to attack both of our races, plus several other races, in an attempt to destabilize our sector of space. Thanks to the actions of several commanders from various races, we were able to work together and defeat the Romulans.

"After the war, those same four races came together to for the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet became the defence and exploratory arm of the Federation." MacLeod stopped there and took a sip of his water.

"Wait!" Said Williams as something clicked in her mind. "You said you had a war with the Romulans but your XO is a Romulan!"

MacLeod smiled. "We were fighting alongside the Romulans against a common foe, one that is a threat to all life in the galaxy, when their ship was destroyed. We managed to collect a few survivors and we're all working together to try and get home soon."

The three newcomers shared a look – that sounded a little too close to comfort for them – before turning back to MacLeod.

"How big is the Federation?" Asked Shepard, who wanted to know the possible military threat that this new group of humans could cause.

MacLeod debated for a while before typing into the console on the table. "This is a map of the current boundaries of the Federation." A holographic map appeared in the middle of the table with a large area highlighted blue. "Currently there are over one hundred and fifty member worlds spanning eight thousand light years."

All three guests stared at the map in shock as that area was well known to them.

"But that area is centred around Earth!" Exclaimed Williams.

"Indeed. The headquarters of the Federation are located in Paris on Earth."

"How?" Is all Liara can say as she looked at the map in open-mouthed shock.

"Because my ship and I are from an alternate dimension." He smiled and looked directly at each of his three guests in turn. "Hello, my name is Erik MacLeod, son of Duncan MacLeod of the colony of Hibernia Nova. I'm human and was born in the year twenty-three fifty-three, though the current date is twenty-three eighty."

Williams and Liara stared in open mouthed shock, while Shepard analysed the map once more, not sure of what to say.

MacLeod sat quietly and waited for one of his guests to say something as they tried to process the idea of alternate dimensions and time-travel.

And he waited for quite a while.


	7. Downtime

7: Downtime

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Briefing Room

08:00 October 1st 2181

...

"Commander Shepard, do you really expect us to believe that these people are from another reality?"

Shepard rubbed the bridge of her nose. It would be the Turian councillor who would dismiss what she said so easily.

"Well can you come up with a better story or how that ship is full of humans?" Asked the Salarian councillor to his Turian counterpart.

The Turian turned and stared at the Salarian. "Valern, why would you believe such a ludicrous story?"

"I don't, but I won't dismiss it out of hand." He turned to look past Shepard and MacLeod who was trying not to laugh at the Turian. "Commander MacLeod, do you have any way to prove your story?"

MacLeod took a deep breath before he spoke. "Councillors, I have provided Commander Shepard with a complete history of the Federation – minus classified materials – so if you think it's a load of crap, then you're either blind," he turned and stared at the Turian. "Or you're an idiot."

"How dare you…"

"Commander," Interrupted the Asari. "Insulting the governing body of the Citadel is not a wise career move."

MacLeod smiled viciously. "Nor is dismissing the fact that my ship – even critically damaged – was able to destroy three Batarian ships with a single torpedo at ten percent yield." He stepped forward. "And if any attempt is made to seize my vessel, I will happily show you what it can do at full yield."

"Councillors," Shepard spoke quickly to avoid this meeting descending into a farce, well more of one. "Commander MacLeod's crew contains aliens that have never been encountered by any Citadel race, uses technology that is radically different from our own, and as the Commander stated, is massively more powerful than any ship of its size."

"Indeed Commander." Started the Asari. "We shall see soon enough as to how powerful this 'alternate dimension' ship really is."

Before anything else could be said, the Asari ended the dialogue by cutting the signal; something Shepard suspected was payback for his actions during the Noveria debrief.

"Sanctimonious asshole!" stated MacLeod as he stared daggers at where the image of the Turian had been. "I would really like to educate him about all the things he doesn't know."

Shepard fought hard to keep from smiling as she felt the same way. "I'm more concerned with their final statement. It seemed to imply that they're coming here."

MacLeod frowned a little. "Well either that was all for show and they are coming, or you're just misreading her statement."

Shepard placed it from her mind and walked out of the briefing room, MacLeod in tow. "Well we'll find out soon enough. The council team should be here sometime tomorrow. It would help if you would let us examine your engines."

MacLeod shook his head, "Sorry, as I've said before – and you should've read from the files we sent over – we don't share technology or get involved in the natural development of any species."

Shepard nodded as they passed through the CIC. "Your Prime Directive?" MacLeod nodded. "A smart idea, though I'm sure it doesn't apply as we're not in your universe anymore."

MacLeod actually laughed, though it was more a laugh of discontentment than humour. "Trust me; we've had several instances of crews being thrown through the looking glass. But they've always been to dimensions similar to our own. Yours is massively different in so many ways that the quantum signature of our universe has a disturbingly large variance from our own that we're not sure if we can get home."

Shepard really didn't know how to respond to that – way out of her pay grade – so she changed the subject. "So how are your repairs going?"

"Well enough. Engines are still several days away but even then we'll only be able to do about a low warp factor, probably warp four, until my chief engineer is sure there are no micro fractures in the hull." He noticed Shepard's look. "That's about two hundred times light-speed."

"That all?" Commented Shepard. "Most ships using eezo do around fifteen thousand L.S. military ships can get up to two thousand."

MacLeod grunted at the slight insult. "And how fast were Citadel ships going a thousand years ago?"

"The same why?" said Shepard; not fully getting what was being implied.

"Exactly." MacLeod looked directly at Shepard as he spoke to her. "Two hundred years ago, fifty L.S. was fast, a hundred years ago a thousand was fast. Current Federation ships can hold up to three thousand L.S." He smiled as he thought about merging the two techs. "Give us a year and using eezo we should be capable of five thousand L.S. or more"

Shepard thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Well eezo seems to have a limit based on current power generation technology. Plus the Asari and Salarians have had mass effect tech for thousands of years and they've not really improved it." She thought a bit more. "Same is true of the Citadel – which they didn't build by the way – among another things."

"Exactly." Said MacLeod as he nodded and continued walking. "I'm glad you can see it. People here seem to be uninterested in improving and just accepting what they have. It's troubling."

"Survival of the fittest." Muttered Shepard. "If you don't evolve you die."

"It's almost like something or someone has control your development by giving you the Mass Relays." He smiled as he remembered his history. "And just like at the birth the Federation, the other races fear Humanity because we don't like to stand still."

Shepard laughed. "True enough. So how fast can this ship go?"

"Cruising speed of around seventeen hundred L.S. and maximum of about two thousand L.S. for twelve hours."

"So how often do you need to stop to discharge excess heat?" She asked, hoping to learn if there was a weakness to their power generation technology.

MacLeod recognized the dual nature of the question but saw no risk in answering. Besides, he found the redhead attractive, and he never could saw no to a pretty face. "Thanks to our reactor, we can sustain warp speeds for weeks if not months at a time, though we can only hold warp nine point six for a week or so before the injectors need to be examined for stress." MacLeod smiled at Shepard as she actually gawked in shock. "Well, with those relays you don't need to travel that fast for long as the relays are working. Who built them anyway? "

Shepard stopped as the vision shot through her head again. "Shepard?" She shook her head and looked at MacLeod.

"Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Saren?" Shepard gave MacLeod a dead stare. "Some of your crew like to talk."

Shepard sighed. "I'll have to have a word with them about the concept of need-to-know." MacLeod laughed lightly as they reached the airlock and he looked into the cockpit.

"You ready to go back May?" Ku turned and smiled as she walked over.

"Aye sir. Joker was just showing me how he files the _Normandy_."

Shepard looked at her helmsman. "Tell me you were civil Joker."

Joker feigned hurt as he answered. "Me when am I ever not professional?" Shepard smirked. "Well, if other helm officers all looked like Ensign Ku, you'd never hear me be anything but nice ever again."

Not wanting to pass up that gift horse, Shepard turned to face Ku. "Any chance I could get you to sign on with my crew?"

Ku laughed softly and just shook her head as she walked into the airlock.

Shepard watched the two extra-dimensional humans – and she found herself believing their story after two days of talking to them – leave before turning to Joker. "We sure do seem to find all the weird stuff don't we?"

Joker laughed as he turned back to the controls. "Commander, if you told me God himself told you to do something, I'd believe it. You have that kind of luck."

Shepard didn't know whether to laugh of scowl at the comment so she just shook her head and walked away.

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Sickbay

18:00 October 2nd 2181

...

MacLeod looked down at his captain, wishing the older man was In charge. MacLeod had almost no experience with first contact protocols and such and much preferred to be in a fight than working with new people.

He had spent all his downtime yesterday drinking- not a good sign he knew – as a means to cope, but it didn't help. He needed someone to talk to but the ship's Councillor was dead and everyone was looking to him to lead and protect them. He'd try his best but it wasn't ready for commanding a starship, not even clone

He had already made a few mistakes in regards to repair schedules and supply assignments but thankfully D'Mora had spotted them before it resulted in any accidents but he knew that sooner or later someone would get sloppy as they dealt with the trauma of being stuck in another dimension after watching so many of their crew-mates and friends die. And not knowing if the Borg had been stopped or if Romulus had fallen must have been beyond stressful for everyone, especially the Romulans themselves.

How he wished his Captain was here. "How is he doing Kestra?"

Judal looked at his readings as she spoke. "I'm afraid there's no change. The swelling on his brain has down, thanks to the EMH's excellent surgical skills, but there is serious damage to his neural pathways. Doctor Chakwas couldn't do anything either, though their medigel has distinct possibilities. With a little time and research it could really change how we deal with battle-field medicine and first-aid."

"Will he wake up?"

"If we could get him to a Starfleet medical facility, then maybe. But here and now, I just don't see it happening."

MacLeod looked at the man lying on the bed in-front of him. Willard had taken MacLeod under his wing after MacLeod had finished his second stint at Starfleet Academy – his first cut short by the war and getting trapped on Betazed – and done his best to help him cope with the loss of his homeworld, which the Dominion had bombed out of existence once they discovered the truth about its colonists.

Willard, along with Ku and D'Mora, was the closest thing MacLeod had left to family. He wasn't sure he could manage to protect this crew, especially if what Shepard had mentioned about Saren and the Geth was true.

"Erik?" Prompted Judal as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Even without her telepathic abilities, she could sense his distress easily.

"I'm OK Kestra. I just wish he was here."

"You'll be fine." He looked and nodded his thanks and turned to leave Sickbay.

No sooner had he done so than his communicator beeped. "MacLeod here."

"We've detected a FTL event on the far edge of the system." Said D'Mora from the bridge.

MacLeod frowned. From what Shepard had said the Council ship should arrive along the same vector as the _Normandy_ did and as such, they were both waiting near that side of the system. The _Morning Star_ had departed during the night as she had a job to do but Captain Travis had invited him to drinks at a club called Flux when he finally arrived at the Citadel.

"Any word from the _Normandy_?" MacLeod stepped into a turbo-lift.

"They haven't detected the event but they have suggested launching fighters to investigate."

"Do so, and bring the ship to yellow alert."

D'Mora laughed. "You didn't get Varik's report did you?"

"No, what's wrong this time." The lift opened onto the bridge and MacLeod stepped out.

"The shield generators were taken offline so Varik could carry out a level two diagnostic before restarting the warp core."

MacLeod rubbed the bridge of his nose as he settled into the command chair. "Could it get any worse?" he muttered.

D'Mora opened her mouth to give a snide reply but was interrupted as three loud clangs rattled the outer hull.

"What the hell?" Muttered the Ensign at the helm as an alarm sounded.

"Hull breaches, deck five, port side." Stated Fourier who was currently manning the tactical station. "Somehow our sensors failed to detect them."

"Just great. Tell Varik to…"

"Hold on." Interjected Fourier. "I've got movement from the sections were the objects struck. Strange thing is I'm getting little or no life-signs in that section."

MacLeod got a sickening feeling in his stomach as Fourier spoke. Something about this was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dispatch a security detail." Commanded D'Mora as it seemed she also felt something was wrong. "Consider it a boarding action."

Fourier nodded and relayed the orders to the nearest security team.

MacLeod tapped a button on his armrest. "_Vanguard_ to _Normandy_."

"Go ahead _Vanguard._" Said the voice of the XO, Pressley. "What's the problem?"

"We've got a possible boarding action yet we're only getting movement, but no life-signs from the area in question."

Pressley could be heard cursing as he did something on the _Normandy_. "_Vanguard,_ we suspect that you have Geth on-board. We're breaking the seals and moving into a defensive posture. Suggest you do the same."

"We will, but be advised that our shields are down for repairs. _Vanguard_ out."

MacLeod turned and looked to D'Mora. Both had read the reports about Saren and the Geth. With a slight nod, D'Mora stood and left to take command of the security teams.

"Sarah, sound the intruder alarm." Ordered MacLeod as he gripped his armrest.

* * *

**A/N: **There is something that has been bothering me about ME tech. They have access to antimatter but don't use it. They don't seem to ever push beyond what they have currently.

I guess this is bc of the Reapers, but if anyone else ca come up with an idea as to why I'm all ears :)

And I hope ppl are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.


	8. Intruders

8: Intruders

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Deck 5, Section 29E

18:10 October 2nd 2183

...

Ku had only just left her quarters when she slipped as the ship shook as something struck the ship, and judging by the sound, whatever it was had hit nearby. She turned and headed towards the nearest computer terminal.

As she rounded the corner she gasped at what she saw in-front of her. Several machines with light sources for heads were trying to access the terminal but seemed to be having problems.

"How much longer?" demanded a large lizard like creature from behind the machines. The machine trying to access the computer files merely made several strange bleeping sounds in response.

Ku started to back away only to trip over a damaged panel, making a loud thump as she fell.

The lizard and the machines all turned to look at her. "Grab her." Commanded the lizard; causing several of the machines to start to advance on her.

Ku turned and started to scramble to her quarters while frantically reached for her comm-badge. "Ku to bridge we've…" One of the machines reached over her shoulder and grabbed her badge, ripping it off her uniform and easily crushing it with one hand. The other arm took hold of her uniform by her neck and threw her back down the corridor, causing the shocked Ensign to land at the feet of the giant lizard.

"Now, Human tell me how to access your computer systems?" It said as it stood over her.

* * *

Deck 5, Section 27E

18:15

...

D'Mora looked at the three solders with her in the turbo-lift; two Andorians and another Romulan. She had quickly learnt the names of the two Starfleeters were Ensigns Talas and Zarath while the Romulan was Decurion Kassus, one of her personal bodyguards.

She knew nothing about the two Andorians except that they had been trained by MacLeod and as such should be very effective in close quarters combat.

As the lift stopped D'Mora carefully stepped out onto the deck with her disruptor drawn. While she should have used a phaser so they could stun the intruder, she still preferred to deal with boarders in as painful a manner as possible.

Her comm badge bleeped and she tapped it. "D'Mora here."

"This is Havaris. I've got three other teams ready to assault initially with additional teams ready to move in on your signal."

"Acknowledged. If you didn't hear from any of us inside the next five minutes, come in guns blazing."

She could almost hear the Bajoran's smile as he replied. "Like there's any other way." He closed the signal and D'Mora gave the signal for her team to advance towards the suspected closest breaching pod.

* * *

Bridge

18:18

...

"Havaris to Bridge. Initial teams are moving in. Secondary teams are assembled and awaiting a signal, or lack thereof, from the Sub Commander."

MacLeod touched his armrest to reply. "Understood Lieutenant. Just watch out for kinetic rounds." MacLeod closed the channel and looked at the Conn. "Lieutenant Mok, where is Ensign Ku?"

The Bolian fighter pilot was manning the conn as several helmsmen were killed in the battle with the Borg so he'd been re-assigned to Beta shift for the time being. "She's currently off-duty sir."

MacLeod frowned. Ku should have gotten to the bridge by now. "Computer, locate Ensign Ku."

"Ensign Ku is on deck five, section twenty-nine-e."

MacLeod frowned and turned to Fourier. "Sarah, please tell me I'm wrong about this…"

The comment hung as Fourier checked that data. With a concerned face looked at him. "Same place."

"Bridge to transporter room, beam Ensign Ku to the bridge. RFN."

"Aye sir." The familiar sound of the transporter could be heard but only a small comm badge appeared in the middle of the bridge.

MacLeod gripped his chair to prevent himself going down to deck five himself. "Bridge to Havaris and D'Mora. Ensign Ku is located in the combat zone without her comm badge. Assume kidnapping for now. If you find her body, bring me their leader alive." He could barely get the last few words out as he held the armrest in a vice-like grip.

* * *

_SSV Vanguard_

CIC

18:20

...

"Sit-rep." Demanded Shepard as she climbed the last few stairs.

Pressley gives a quick salute before answering. "Report form the _Vanguard._ They've been boarded." He paused as he wondered how Shepard is going to take the news. "By the Geth."

"Fuck!" Murmured Shepard as she slammed a fist into a nearby console – earning a few sparks of protest from the console . "Saren, has to be. But how did he find out about them?"

Pressley shrugged as the holographic map showed a plot of the star system. "I guess he still has sources on the Citadel." He points to a region on the far side of the system. "The _Vanguard_ detected what they think were FTL signatures on the far side of the system. We're moving to investigate."

"Is the _Vanguard_ launching fighters?" Shepard asked, knowing her ship couldn't take on a small task-force by itself.

"No. Their larger fighter is undergoing repairs from the battle. Their CAP is currently on patrol halfway between us and the possible Geth fleet. We should rendezvous with them in fifteen to twenty minutes I think."

"Great." Shepard muttered as she looked at the tactical outlook for the coming battle. "Could it get any worse?"

Pressley looked down at his data-pad awkwardly and Shepard saw. "What is it Pressley?"

"The _Vanguard _is without her shields. It seems they had to take them off line for a diagnostic before re-starting their power core."

Shepard looked skyward – well roof-ward – and wondered which god or gods she'd pissed off today. "Fine. Sound general quarters and rig for silent running. Hopefully it's just a small recon force and we can shoo them off." She turned back to Pressley. "When will the Council task-force get here?"

"Sometime within the next hour. They're already in FTL so we can't be any more certain than that I'm afraid."

Shepard cursed internally for a few seconds. Her famous luck was abandoning her at the worst time possible. "Fine, we'll just have to hope we can hold out until then."

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Deck 5, Section 29E

18:25

...

D'Mora cursed upon hearing that the young helms-woman was trapped in the combat zone – though she would admit a part of her did want the child dead as she didn't like that the girl was so close MacLeod. She made a mental note to talk to him later about it.

There was a loud bang and one of the Starfleet officers fell backwards – minus his head – into Kassus who barely managed to avoid screaming out in shock as he was covered in the remains' of the Andorian's head.

D'Mora grabbed his collar and pulled him back around the corner as another shot smashed into the bulkhead; causing damage to an EPS junction in the wall.

"D'Mora to bridge. We've encountered our guests but we're down a man."

"Damm. Where are you?"

D'Mora looked at the remaining Starfleeter who answered: "Room e-seven."

D'Mora could hear the pain in MacLeod's voice. "That is May's room." There was a long pause as everyone waited on his order. "I'm sending the other teams to your section. I'm also authorizing the use of lethal force. I want these SOB's off the ship without losing anyone else."

"We'll get her back Erik." She said, hoping it would make him feel better.

"We'd better or I'm going to have to go and kick someone's ass!" The comm-link closed and D'Mora knew who exactly MacLeod was blaming for this attack, and just what would to happen it him if MacLeod ever got a hold of him.

* * *

Bridge

18:40

...

MacLeod had sat quietly brooding in the Captain's chair as the other security teams had moved to D'Mora's location. Medical teams were standing by to handle trauma and evacuate any injured as the transporters had now gone offline with the other major systems. He hated the automated nature of level two diagnostics; and how once started, they couldn't be stopped.

Thankfully the transporters in the shuttles were still working but they were only to be used in critical emergencies – like getting shot by a small ball of metal!

"D'Mora to bridge. All teams in position. Ready to go on your command."

MacLeod nodded to himself and stood. "Go on three." He turned to Fourier. "Give me local speakers for deck five, section twenty-nine-e." Fourier worked her magic then gave a slight nod. "Attacking forces you are surrounded. You have ten seconds to surrender or we will evict you with lethal force."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The sound of phaser and disruptor fire came back over the speakers as D'Mora and the team moved on their signal; hopefully catching the enemy of-guard.

All MacLeod could do was pace around the bridge. He hated waiting.

...

"D'Mora to bridge." MacLeod flew back into his seat.

"Go ahead."

"We've driven them back to their breaching pods and the survivors are leaving."

"Good, I'll get the _Normandy _to destroy them.

"Erik, they've got hostages. Ku is one of them." MacLeod felt his throat seize up. He'd made Ku's father – his first captain – a promise and now it looked like he was going to fail that promise.

He'd made her a promise to always be there for her, a promise to her father to protect her, and now he wasn't.

He couldn't take it.

Willard, Shar, Mek, Silsbury, Fallon, Moliq, all the others.

It was just too much for him.

He could feel the eyes of everyone on the bridge on him as his head sank into his hands.

"Erik? ERIK?"

MacLeod didn't move. He just sat there unable to move.

"Order the _Normandy_ to not fire on those pods." Said D'Mora through the commlink. "I'll be there to assume command as soon as I can and tell that bloody Vulcan to get those engines on-line or I'll come down there and make him get out and push!"

"Yes ma'am." Replied Fourier, which made the rest of the bridge crew snap back to their jobs.

"Also, we've got several damaged machines here. Get them taken to the brig under heavy guard. D'Mora out."

* * *

**A/N: Now, should the _Vanguard _have detected the breaching pods? Probably but I'd say that all but most basic/critical systems would be taken offline for a level 2 diagnostic.**

**Yeah, lucky timing, but the V is just not having any luck to start with in the ME universe.  
**

**Now, with Ku gone, it creates a reason to get the V after Saren, as otherwise the Prime Directive would prevent then doing so.  
**


	9. Evasive Manoeuvres

9: Evasive Manoeuvres

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Cockpit

18:50 October 2nd 2183

"Commander," Shepard spun to face an Ensign manning the sensors. "We've got three objects moving away from the _Normandy_. Their course will take them towards the suspected Geth location."

"Bring us about and target those pods." Ordered Shepard as she quickly moved up to the cockpit.

"Belay that." Ordered Alenko, much to everyone's surprise. "_Normandy _reports the Geth have taken prisoners."

"Shit." Said Joker as he turned the ship to move back towards the Federation cruiser, watching as the pods shot past.

"What do we do now?" Asked Alenko as the _Normandy_ pulled alongside the _Vanguard_.

Shepard stood feeling helpless as the Geth – Saren's Geth – returned to their hidden command ship and she hated the idea that they'd taken data about Federation technology. That plus Saren's flagship, _Sovereign_, would make the Geth unstoppable. "Get me MacLeod."

Joker opened a channel but they were all surprised by the voice that answered. "This is D'Mora."

Shepard suddenly feared that MacLeod had been taken. "Where's your Commander?"

There was a pause before D'Mora answered. "He's here but unable to command. I've assumed command."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at that; a Romulan commanding that ship was like a Turian commanding the _Normandy._ "What happened?" She found herself concerned for MacLeod. She had seen how new he was to command and it worried her that he'd broken down because of the stress.

"Later." Stated D'Mora. "We're still without shields or weapons here and our fighters are detecting inbound alien ships."

"Can you send us a visual?"

There was a brief pause. "On it."

Shepard turned and looked at the scans. "Not good." She muttered.

"We're so fucked!" Joker had to state the obvious didn't he?

There were twelve Geth ships inbound, all of which were equal to or larger than the _Vanguard_.

"Sub-Commander, how long until you get main power back?"

"According to the engineer, thirty minutes at best." Shepard could hear the defeat in D'Mora's voice. "The best speed we can manage is barely one percent light-speed. What do we do?"

Shepard did the quick calculations in her head. It would take the Geth ten to fifteen minutes to reach them if they stayed still. If the _Normandy _ran she'd get away but the limited current speed of the_ Vanguard _meant she could only stay out of weapon range for maybe another ten minutes. Meaning they would have to avoid being shot at for five to ten minutes without any defensive or offensive capabilities. Not good.

"You run. We'll fly with your fighters and try to by you some time to get your engines online. Hopefully we'll survive long enough for that to happen and then we can just flat out run to the next star system."

"Best we've got then." Commented D'Mora. "What's the ETA on the Council support?"

"Sometime today. Could be five minutes, could be five hours. Depends on the ships they send."

There was a large pause as Shepard waited for a reply.

"Ok, we're launching a full wing of ten fighters. Thank you and good luck."

Shepard watched as ten of the smaller fighters launched from the front of the _Vanguard _– something that Shepard didn't realise existed – and took up positions around the _Normandy_ along with the two fighters of the CAP.

"OK Joker, time to earn your keep."

Joker looked up at Shepard and smiled. "I love a challenge." His fingers flew over the controls as the _Normandy_ and her new escorts started their dance.

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Bridge

19:05

D'Mora held on to her armrest tightly as Mok made the ship turn rapidly to avoid a ranging shot. "Varik, where are those engines you veruul?"

"It will be approximately another ten point three minutes Sub-Commander and it is illogical to think that name calling will speed up the process."

D'Mora growled; she hated dealing with Vulcans and their dammed logic. "You have ten minutes then I'm throwing you outside to push us!" She slammed her hand down, closing the link and looked over at the Captain's ready room.

An orderly had ushered MacLeod in there fifteen minutes ago and both were still inside.

{_Erik, please get better quickly. I need you out here._} She thought to herself. {_If – no, when. – When we survive this attack I'm going to talk to him about her._} She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him – and that he deserved to know about what happened on Romulus after the war – but right now this ship and crew needed his warrior's spirit to help guide and protect them.

"Jol-ao au. Now get better you human pig. We need you." She said quietly to herself. "Status."

"The _Normandy_ and our remaining _Valkyries_ have engaged the Geth in a skirmishing action. Two cruisers have been disabled but we've lost three fighters."

D'Mora cursed under breath. The loss of any fighter – and especially their crews – was a serious blow to their morale, but they needed to buy time until the matter/anti-matter reactor was restarted. Then she planned to show them why no-one tries to corner a Romulan!

She grabbed her arm rest again as the large cruiser moved to avoid another shot.

"They're closing Commander." Stated Drake from the Ops station. "They should be in effective range inside five minutes."

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Cockpit

19:05

"We've lost another fighter!" Screeched Pressley over the din of an exploding console which was thankfully unmanned.

"Dammit!" Shepard griped the back of Joker's chair in frustration.

They'd been doing their best to protect the _Vanguard_ with the fighters but six cruisers had shot straight past them. Five others had turned to engage the frigate and fighters while the final cruiser had long ago collected the breaching pods and left the system; though not on a direct course to the mass relay which told Shepard that they had a chance to catch up with and hopefully rescue the captives – if they could survive and escape this battle.

"Commander, we can't keep this up." Stated Alenko. "The GARDIAN lasers are overheating and we're almost out of missiles."

"We don't have a choice." She said. "Joker, signal the fighters. We're going to go fly close to the lead cruiser as we can."

"Um, how close?" Asked a concerned Alenko.

She turned to him and smiled; "Ever seen the Asari shield-skimming?" Alenko gulped loudly as he turned back to the weapons.

Joker smiled though, "Always wanted to try this. Hang on."

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Bridge

19:10

D'Mora sighed and looked around the bridge. Less than a week ago these people had been her enemy. Over the last few days some had started to become her friends. Now they all stood to die as one.

She found herself standing and looking around the bridge. She opened the comm channel for the whole ship.

"This is the bridge. The enemy has closed on us before we have full power so now we have two choices; we can keep trying to run in the hopes that we can escape with our tails between our legs and let our engines come back on-line. Or we can turn and face certain destruction.

"I have no right make this decision for a Federation crew, so I open the comms for your opinions. Do we run and hide, or do we turn and fight?"

She looked around the bridge and saw each crew member present nod to her their desire.

"For those of you who have never had the honour," Her heart leapt as she heard his voice and turned to face the ready-room. "Captain Willard has a framed quote on his desk that he reads to every officer that has ever served under his command." He paused as he ran his fingers of the frame of the poem one last time and stood.

"Watch your thoughts, for they become words." He walked through the doors of the ready-room and looked at his sahe'lagge.  
"Watch your words, for they become actions. Watch your actions, for they become habits." He looked at each of the crew members around the bridge; making slow and deliberate eye contact with each – just as D'Mora had done less than a minute earlier.  
"Watch your habits, for they become character." He settled down into the command chair and looked down at the small screen he had there. "Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."

He placed his hand on D'Mora's and took strength from her warmth "This is Commander MacLeod to all hands. If this is our destiny then let it be something this universe will remember for all time!" He looked at Mok. "Lieutenant, bring us about. I want ramming speed."

Mok smiled and slowly the damaged cruiser turned to face her attackers.

With no weapons or shields, the _Vanguard_ surged forward; momentarily making their machine attackers cease fire – though only for three seconds as there were machines.

Incredibly Mok was able to pilot the ship around the first of the new volleys though as distance shrunk everyone knew that that luck wouldn't hold.

"Distance." D'Mora heard herself asking.

"Ten thousand kilometres and closing."

MacLeod turned to D'Mora and smiled. "I know it's a Klingon saying but: Today is a good day die."

D'Mora playfully smacked his arm at the insult and closed her eyes to embrace her fate.

"Sir, we've got an FTL event!" Screamed Drake. "It's right in front of us!"

* * *

...


	10. Perfect Timing

My apologies for the delay on both this and the B5/ST variant but my life, both personal and professional has been chaotic/troubled for the last few months.

I will continue this story, and it should settle into a schedule of an update at least once a month - hopefully faster - from Sept/Oct on.

...

I sometimes worry that I'll start writing Shepard and her band in a different form/style than what is established for them in the games so if I do, please feel free to pm me about it.

I've planned this right through until the end of ME1, but ideas are flexible and I'm open to suggestions.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

10: Perfect Timing

_SSV Normandy_

Cockpit

19:15 October 2nd 2183

"The _Vanguard_ is turning!" Shepard looked at Pressley in shock then the display to confirm the news.

"Barriers?"

Pressley shook his head. "Nothing detected." He paused as more data came in. "What the hell? She's accelerating!"

Shepard looked at the display again as she processed the data. "A suicide run!" Everyone bar Joker turned to look at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Said Alenko as he turned back to the weapons console and fired another blast from the GARDIAN lasers.

Shepard actually smiled a little as she though back to last time she'd talked with MacLeod in his ready-room. "Watch your habits, for they become your character."

"Commander?"

Shepard turned back to the main window. "MacLeod told me a few war stories. He has a habit of not running from a fight." She shouted down the corridor that led to the cockpit. "Joker, see if you can get us a clear window and prepare to FTL."

"What?" Williams stormed over to where Shepard stood and closed until she was face to face with the commander. "We can't abandon them."

"We're not. He's buying us time to escape." Shepard said softly, knowing that Williams had only just started to get over the loss of her platoon on Eden Prime.

Williams stood there with a pleading – almost begging – look on her face. "Skipper please."

Shepard placed a hand on the Chief's shoulder and started to speak. "Ash…"

"Another ship has just come out of FTL!" Screamed Pressley from the CIC. "They're between the _Vanguard_ and the Geth."

Everyone turned and saw the scans and instantly recognized the profile of the newcomer.

The newcomer opened fire on the Geth ships; destroying two with its first volley.

"More ships incoming." Everyone watched as the rest of the fleet dropped to normal space and rapidly engaged and destroyed the four remaining Geth cruisers that were attacking the _Vanguard_.

"Well ain't that a surprise." Muttered Williams as all the remaining Geth ships, even the ones currently trying to destroy the _Normandy, _turned tail and jumped to FTL.

"Incoming signal." Said Pressley and for once Shepard was looking forward to the talk.

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Bridge

19:15

Everyone present watched their scanners as the massive ship flew between them and the Geth attackers and quickly chased them off.

"We've got an incoming signal." Reported Havaris. "Putting it on speakers."

"This is the _Destiny Ascension_ to the starship _Vanguard_. Can we be of assistance?"'

MacLeod smiled at the female voice that was talking. "I think you already have been of assistance. Talk about perfect timing."

The female voice laughed softly. "I know. Not every day you get the ride to the rescue with such textbook timing." There was a pause as everyone processed the incredible luck that the _Ascension_ had with its arrival. "We have the Council on board and they are anxious to meet you face to face."

MacLeod looked around the bridge and made sure to check everyone was still OK; though he found it hard to look at the Helm without thinking about Ku. "As am I. We'll prepare the shuttlebay for your arrival in ten minutes. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfectly Commander. I look forward to viewing your ship." The link closed and MacLeod shared a look with D'Mora.

"Well it ain't the _Enterprise_ but I'll take it." He said, drawing from a smile from D'Mora.

"Engineering to Bridge."

MacLeod touched the intercom switch. "Bridge here."

"The diagnostic is complete. We can restart the warp core whenever you like."

D'Mora grunted as MacLeod just shook his head. "A little late Lieutenant, but better late than never. Go ahead with the restart. Bridge out."

* * *

Shuttlebay

19:30

MacLeod and D'Mora watched as the Asari shuttle – thank you Shepard for providing them with a codex! – was guided into its assigned landing spot by the bay's tractor beams.

They watched as two well-armed soldiers – one Asari, one Turian – exited first followed by two more Asari, a Turian and a Salarian with a further Salarian bringing up the rear.

MacLeod looked over at Havaris who was discreetly scanning the newcomers and watching the deck sensors to ensure there was no cloaked infiltrator. While he doubted they had the technology or would actually do so the fact remained that Starfleet intelligence believed that the Romulans did have the capability so every shuttle landing was treated the same way, just in case.

MacLeod recognized the three middle aliens and was still shocked to actually be seeing them as they approached.

"Commander MacLeod, so good to finally meet you face to face." Said the Asari Councillor.

MacLeod stared at her, and the other two Councillors, in pure shock. "Um, sure." He mumbled before regaining his composure. "I have to say though; I didn't expect that you would carry out first contact yourself."

The Asari smiled. "We did plan to send a standard contact team, but after reading the initial reports again and going over your first meeting with Commander Shepard we decided to carry out the contact ourselves."

"And disprove your theory of alternate dimensions." Said the Turian Councillor challengingly.

MacLeod stared at the Turian and thought of ten different ways he could probably kill him before his guards could respond. "Look around Councillor. Tell me that this is all a deception. If you can't trust your eyes I'd be happy enough to remove them for you."

The two guards stepped forward at the blatant threat. "I would advise against that." Stated the other Turian.

The Asari Councillor stepped forward with her arms outstretched. "Please, let's not get into a shouting or shooting match. I'm sure the Commander is just tired from the recent events."

D'Mora watched MacLeod carefully knowing well how close he was to the missing Ensign as MacLeod had explained it briefly but honestly in the trip to the shuttlebay.

Thankfully for her, he treated Ku like a younger sister and after the recent hospitalization of Willard, Ku and herself were the closest thing to a family he had left and he was holding on to their presence to keep himself sane so losing the young girl – and failing in his promise to protect her – was enough to push him over the edge for a while.

D'Mora didn't know how she could help except to be there for him as he needed and try to help him find a way to get her back.

"I am." Answered MacLeod; the weight of the world clearly evident in his voice. He looked up and a light blub seemed to click in his mind. "Where are my manners? This is Sub-Commander D'Mora, my acting first officer and Lieutenant Havaris, my chief of security."

The Councillors gave each person a nod of acknowledgement before the Asari spoke. "I am Tevos, this is Valern and Spartacus." She indicated the Salarian and Turian in order. "My fellow Asari is Matriarch Lidanya, the commanding officer of the _Destiny Ascension_."

MacLeod gave the Councillors brief nods – and Spartacus a death stare – before stepping forward to Lidanya. "I am glad I can thank you in person Matriarch. I hope I can return the favour one day."

Lidanya laughed softly; it was almost a musical sound to the newcomers, before answering. "You're welcome Commander, though I seriously doubt that the _Ascension_ would ever be in that kind of danger. I suppose a tour of your ship would more than suffice."

MacLeod smiled and D'Mora felt her jealousy start to rise. It foolish as they weren't even together but he was hers and she'd decided to fight to get him back – well, once they got back to their dimension that is.

"It would be my pleasure Matriarch but it will have to wait for another day. Right now I want to know where Saren is."

The Councillors all shared a look before Valern spoke; "How do you know of Saren?"

"Shepard." Snarled Spartacus. "She just had to tell you didn't she?"

MacLeod stepped forward as he spoke. "What Shepard didn't or didn't tell me is not why I'm asking." With each word he slowly moved closer to Spartacus. "This ship was boarded by those Geth you saved us from and several members of the crew were taken hostage." He was now right in front of – and towering over – the Turian with his voice almost a growl as he spoke. "And I want them back!"

Everyone watched almost too worried to risk moving and incite the two males to actually come to blows. Slowly Spartacus lowered his head and stepped back.

"An admirable trait Commander, to risk your life for your sub-ordinates." His mandibles twitched into what was a small smile for his race. "But until we can verify your story, I don't feel we need to release such data to you. And neither should Commander Shepard."

As if on cue, the doors to the shuttlebay opened and in walked Shepard, along with Alenko, Williams and Liara. Their escort nodded to MacLeod then stepped back outside.

"So what did I miss?" She asked to try and cut the obvious tension.

"Not now Commander." Snarled Spartacus as he shifted his anger from one Human to another. "Your lack of protocol has you in enough trouble as it is."

"Anyway," Interrupted Valern before the Human Spectre could reply and further inflame the situation. "I think our biggest issue right now is confirming the validity of Commander MacLeod's story."

MacLeod sighed before he spoke. "I've given you the history of the Federation and you are standing on a ship unlike anything in your galaxy so I really don't know what more proof I can give you."

Tevos looked at her companions – who both give subtle nods – before she spoke. "Well, there is one thing." She stepped forward until she was almost touching MacLeod; which forced her to strain her neck to look up at him.

"Asari possess an ability to share thoughts with others. It is very personal but it would help confirm beyond any doubt that your story is true."

MacLeod shared a smile with D'Mora as he spoke. "Romulans and Vulcans have a similar ability. So I'm game to try."

Tevos smiled as she gently pulled his head down until their foreheads were touching. "Very well Commander. Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Embrace Eternity!"


	11. Memories

11: Memories

* * *

MacLeod looked around and found himself standing in space watching stars blink light-years in the distance. "Well this is different."

"How so?" He spun and saw the Asari Councillor, Tevos, approaching him.

An image appeared of his time with D'Mora on Betazed when they'd melded and mated – with full sound – and MacLeod felt himself blush.

"Um, like that." He squirmed until the memory disappeared.

"Indeed." Tevos said with a smile. "There is no need to be embarrassed. The joining is a very personal thing. Even joining like this is closer than you would be to most people in your life."

MacLeod looked at the Asari and watched as an image of her time with her children appeared.

"They're beautiful." He said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." She turned to look at him. "Now, how about we start with a little bit about you."

MacLeod rubbed the back of his neck; "Um, sure." He thought about the last time he saw his father.

…..

"_Erik, I'm proud of you."_

"_Thank you father."_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_No father." His father smiled as he stood from behind his desk._

"_For far too long we have chosen to keep ourselves cut off from our genetic cousins." He walked towards the window in his office and looked out at the small settlement where they lived. "Yes, they still fear us, and us them, but we cannot let that fear control us."_

"_I know father."_

_His father placed his hand on his shoulders and smiled a true genuine warm smile. "Make me proud and come back to me once you've graduated."_

…..

"What is he talking about?" asked Tevos. "Are you not human?"

MacLeod looked at her and sighed. "Yes and no." He sighed as he looked at the Asari. "Where I'm from Humanity started to experiment with genetics in the early twenty-first century. But those who were evolved started doing this.." he paused as images few past of the Eugenics War.

"By the Goddess." Muttered Tevos as she saw the images. She'd seen the images of the two world wars Earth had suffered, but these were worse; far, far worse.

MacLeod looked down in shame. "My ancestors did that and after they lost they escaped into the void of space." He watched the images again with regret. "They found a new world to call home and in time we were discovered by the Terrans. We told them we escaped during the war; that we ran to avoid it and they believe us."

"How many know?"

"In Starfleet?" he shook his head. "I'm not sure. But on my ship, four now." He turned to face her. "One of whom is now a prisoner of Saren and his Geth."

"Why does that one seem to matter so much?"

He sighed and another memory appeared.

…..

"_Erik?" The dying man muttered as MacLeod held him. "Erik?"_

"_I'm here sir." MacLeod rested the elder man's head on his lap as a console exploded._

"_I need you to promise me something."_

"_Done sir."_

_The man smiled. "Don't be so quick to agree son." He coughed up some blood._

"_Sir, you've done everything but adopt me as one of your family." MacLeod said. "With my planet gone, you're all I have left."_

"_That's why I ask this of you." He coughed more. "You remember the picture of my daughter?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I need you to…" He coughed again; violently this time as MacLeod looked around the exploding bridge. "I need you to protect her."_

"_She's on Earth sir."_

"_Erik, this war is bad." Another cough. "We're losing. Betazed is falling. From here the Dominion can launch an attack on Vulcan, Andor or Earth."_

"_They won't succeed sir. We'll stop them. We'll…"_

"_Erik, don't patronize a dying man."_

"_Aye sir."_

"_I need you to promise me, that no matter how things with the war, or what comes after, you'll protect her."_

_MacLeod nodded. "She is now my family, my blood. Nothing will cause her harm without getting through me first."_

_The man nodded one last time before slumping down into MacLeod's arms._

_Quickly MacLeod stood and ran off the bridge to an escape pod._

…

"When was that?"

MacLeod turned to Tevos. "About five years ago during the Dominion War." MacLeod rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears that were forming. "It was…. a nightmare."

Tevos placed her hand on his shoulder. "How bad?"

"Bad." He let random images of the war flash around. "Battles involving starships numbering in the thousands. Many more powerful than the _Vanguard._

"It raged for a year. Millions died. Whole planets were exterminated." He looked down at her through tear soaked eyes. "My planet was one of them."

"What happened?"

"From what I learnt the Dominion landed a token force on Hibernia Nova thinking it was just a standard Human colony."

"But it wasn't was it."

MacLeod smiled. "No, it definitely wasn't. The entire assault force was slaughtered to the last solider with minimal casualties for my people."

Tevos could see the look of pride and remorse as MacLeod spoke of how good his people had fought. "The Dominion came back, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but this time they obliterated the planet from orbit." His fists tensed up as the memories came back. "They wouldn't grant my people the honour of a clean death. Cowards!"

Tevos stood behind him as he shook with rage. She knew that these joinings could be traumatic for non-Asari but she'd never joined with any person with this much pain. It was hurting her to see a person like this, and the images flying past as they wandered in his mind showed her why he was hurting so much pain.

She watched him fume knowing that the only thing to do was to just wait on him.

…..

And soon enough he spoke: "Anyway, the war ended with a victory of a sorts but we still had our problems afterwards."

"So how did you end up here?" She asked and she was shocked to see him shiver.

"The Borg." He turned and an image flashed up.

Tevos gasped at the destruction she saw. "When was this?"

"Twenty-three sixty-seven; I was in high school at the time. The Borg sent one ship, one, and it ran through a fleet of forty starships like a hot knife through butter. Thanks to a classified event the starship _Enterprise_ stopped them."

Tevos stared as another similar scene came on this one though showed ships fighting a giant.. cube?

"That is a Borg ship?"

MacLeod nodded. "That's their standard ship, a giant cube measuring over sixteen hundred meters along each axis."

Tevos gasped at the dimensions. If that was a standard ship she would hate to see their dreadnoughts.

"They returned again, in twenty-three seventy-three. Again, just one cube and after a running battle all the way to Earth the cube was destroyed but the _Enterprise._"

"Again?"

MacLeod laughed softly. "You have no idea the kinds of shit that ship gets in too. And it's our flagship."

"Why?"

"There's a saying in Starfleet; 'Fate protects fools, little children and ships named _Enterprise_." He laughed at the old joke though Tevos wondered if the ship was lucky or cursed.

MacLeod remembered the standard video that was shown at the academy of a Borg assimilating a Human and brought the memory to the forefront for Tevos to see.

"What is that thing doing?" She asked as the cyborg injected two tubes into the Human's neck.

"That's how the Borg deal their enemies; by assimilating them into their collective. They use nanites to share a group mind."

Tevos made herself watch as cybernetic implants started to erupt out onto the Human's body, even as the skin turned grey.

Then a voice was spoke which chilled Tevos to her bones:

_"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile._"

MacLeod looked at Tevos as she almost fell backwards upon hearing their voice. "That was the Collective's standard greeting." He said as another memory played. "This is what we faced that drove us here."

…..

"_Cube is destroyed." Stated MacLeod, as he routed the Ops systems to his console. "Sir, I'm reading a warp core breach on the last Romulan ship."_

"_Beam as many of their crew on-board as we can, but get us away from them."_

_Willard stood and walked towards Mek, to confirm if he was dead or if there was still a chance to save him. A quick check for a pulse told him all he needed to, but he pulled the body away from the Helm._

"_How are you holding up May?" He asked the young Ensign Ku. She'd only joined the crew at the refit, and was less than six months out of the academy. _

_Ku looked up at her captain, "Fine sir, all things considered." She smiled weakly, to try and reassure him, but her eyes told him the truth._

_Willard turned as the turbo-lift opened and Mirok's Sub-Commander, Isha, walked onto the bridge. "Mirok?"_

_Isha shook her head as she turned and walked towards MacLeod, and whispered something to him, before turning to face Willard._

"_He died during the last attack, thank you for trying to save us but I fear it may not mean much in the grand scheme of things."_

_Willard gave her a sad smile as he eased back into his chair. "How are we doing Erik?"_

"_We're down to fifteen percent on the armour, though it's slowly recovering. Shields are ready, but they won't last long in this hell-storm. Phaser banks are at twenty percent though we still have sixteen more trans-spatial torpedoes."_

"_Small favours." Muttered Willard. "Where are the Borg?"_

"_Five cubes, three tactical inbound, eta is less than a minute."_

"_Reinforcements?_

"_None in range."_

_Willard stood and walked back to the helm, resting his hand on the back of the chair, "Very well. Bring us about, straight down their tail-pipes Ensign. If we're going to die, I for one intend to take as many of those son-o-a-bitches with me as I can."_

"_Yes sir." Came the enthusiastic reply. "Course laid in, on your command."_

"_Let's storm the gates of Hell." He turned and looked back, "Commanders, I want you to make every shot count. Burn those bastards out of my sky."_

_Both Commanders, replied with animalistic smiles. "By your command." Stated Isha._

"_As the Klingons say, 'Today is a good day to die'." MacLeod said, as he placed his hand on Isha's. _

_Willard smiled too, the strange mood that was settling over the bridge made him prouder than he'd ever been of his ship and crew. "I much prefer 'Cry Havoc, and let's slip the dogs of war.'"_

_He looked around the bridge, and the few faces left and nodded solemnly to each in turn. "Very well, we have an appointment to keep, let's not let them wait for us."_

_In an act of pure defiance, the wounded Vanguard turned and moved towards the massive incoming Borg ships._

"_Divert all power to forward shields and armour, heck divert power from life support, somehow I don't think we'll be needing it where we're going…." He left the statement hang in the air, the air soaked in the smell of death and destruction._

"_How nice," started Isha, somehow very familiar with Starfleet consoles, "The Borg are lining up for us."_

"_Well let's not disappoint our hosts. Erik, let them know we're here." All remaining quantum torpedoes shot forward at the central cube as the phaser banks concentrated on the same spot._

_As the tubes were loaded with the trans-spatial torpedoes an Ensign at the remaining science console shouted out, "I've got a subspace disturbance appearing. It's incredible."_

"_We'll look at it later." Answered Willard angrily. "Fire trans-spatials."_

"_Wait!" screamed the Ensign._

_A full volley of ten trans-spatial torpedoes erupted from the Vanguard, targeting the three central cubes. The eight fired at the two cubes off-centre travelled on and smashed into their target, shattering the cubes and managing to take out the remaining three cubes with the secondary explosions._

…..

"After that we ended up in your universe about five days ago and we've been fighting ever since." MacLeod's voice carried more a tone of annoyance than anger about the attacks. Though Tevos rightly guessed that was because their attackers had predominantly been pests not threats.

She nodded. "After seeing all this I cannot doubt your claims about your origins."

The nothingness faded – so to speak – and the joining ended.

* * *

Sorry for the re-hash of the intro story but it needed to be covered again for the joining to make sense.


	12. Acceptance and Comparison

12: Acceptance and Comparison

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Shuttlebay

19:35 October 2nd 2183

"Erik?" MacLeod felt someone supporting him as he stumbled back from the joining. He looked up and saw it was D'Mora and Shepard.

"I'm fine." He said as he steadied himself. "It's just a bit of a rush."

"I can attest to that." Muttered Shepard; drawing a look from MacLeod. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Commander, are you OK?" He turned and realised that Tevos was standing inside his personal space with a look of concern on her face; though after seeing his memories he couldn't exactly blame her for the slight invasion.

"I am Councillor. It's just different from a mind-meld." Tevos looked at D'Mora with curiosity. "I'm sure I can arrange for someone to explain to you just how that works at a later date."

"I look forward to it." She said as she turned to her fellow Councillors. "Their story is genuine."

"Are you sure?" Asked a still sceptical Spartacus.

MacLeod glared at the Turian. "I have only one thing for that. The Borg." All the non-Federation universe people present watched as Tevos visibly shivered at that.

"The Borg?" Questioned Williams. "Sounds Swedish."

MacLeod laughed ruefully. "We wish. Suffice to say they make what I've heard about the Geth seem like a child's problem in comparison."

"The Geth are a threat." Stated Shepard forcefully; a little concerned that these Borg would cause the council to worry less about Saren and his Geth.

"Yes they are." Replied Tevos as she regained her composure. "But the Borg are something I never want to meet."

"Anyway," Valern decided to take the conversation in a more currently relevant direction. "Now that we have acknowledged their story as true, the question remains; what are we going to do with them?"

"I would suggest taking them and this ship to a secure location so we can analyse their technology." Said Spartacus. "They obviously have a better understanding of how to control anti-matter and their weaponry must be adapted."

Valern nodded. "Indeed. Directed energy weapons have been a long-term goal of Salarian scientists."

"Over my dead body." Stated MacLeod as he stepped forward to interrupt the two aliens. "Our technology is not for sale and if you try to take it I will order the ship to self-destruct."

"You wouldn't dare kill your crew." Growled Spartacus.

"Actually he would." Stated Shepard as she entered the conversation. "Their Prime Directive prevents them from interfering in any culture's development."

"A wise rule." Commented Tevos with a slight smile. She was intrigued by this Federation. From what Shepard had reported – and what she had glimpsed in MacLeod's mind – this Federation had done a better job of integrating different races together than the Council races had; and in far, far less time. "For now I feel we can arrange for some basic aid such as supplies and raw materials if you can provide us with a list of what you need."

MacLeod bowed slightly; irritating D'Mora. "Thank you Councillor."

"Tevos."

"Tevos." MacLeod smiled at the Asari even as he could feel D'Mora fume. "We'll get started on such a list and provide it to you early tomorrow." He turned to indicate the door. "Now, if you are interested we can give you a short tour of non-critical systems."

"Excellent, excellent." Muttered Valern as he headed for the door. "I look forward to seeing some of your technology."

"Within limits Councillor." Warned D'Mora as she watched Tevos like a hawk.

Valern nodded. "Of course, of course. Still merely seeing may provide new ideas to consider."

* * *

Deck 6

20:30

"Amazing, truly amazing." Said Valern as they exited the astrometrics lab; which thanks to the restarting of the warp core was working again. "You say that you use this subspace to communicate with ships hundreds of light years away while also allowing real-time scanning of real space within a radius of twenty light years."

Drake nodded. At MacLeod's suggestion the science officer had joined them as they exited onto deck six. "Yes. Each subsequent twenty light years allows us to scan with only a second's delay; though with on-board sensors we can only detect starships at Warp, sorry FTL, at about a hundred light-years. Beyond that we cannot detect most vessels due to their limited size and the FTL-related displacement that they generate which can be detected interacting with subspace."

Valern was busy using his omni-tool to take notes. While he couldn't get a copy of how it worked, Drake had been allowed to explain the basic science to their guests and as such Valern believed it would be enough to allow STG scientists to begin developing their own scanners.

"The communication aspect is similar to how we use the Mass Relays and QSD's for long distance communication." Stated Spartacus.

Drake nodded. "From what little I know I suspect that to be true so subspace has limited usage to your races." He paused for a second. "QSD's?"

Everyone turned to the second Salarian in the group; a scientist named Morroth as he stepped forward. "Quantum entanglement devices. Using what you humans call the uncertainty principle and mass effect technology, we were able to create a communication device that allows real-time communication over the entire galaxy."

The Federation crew members present stared at Morroth in open mouthed shock.

"How did you overcome the uncertainty inherent in quantum physics?" asked Drake, now fully intrigued.

"Well we.."

"It's classified." Interrupted Spartacus with a slight smile. "Though I think we could arrange a trade for some of your technology."

MacLeod though for a second then shook his head. "For now, no but we can re-visit tech exchanges at a later date."

He watched as both Drake and Morroth looked at him pleadingly and shook his head ruthfully. "OK, fine. Drake take Morroth into the lab and go ahead and discuss subspace scanning in exchange for how their QSD's work."

The two almost ran back into the lab. "Oh, ask about the omni-tools and explain the tricorders. They should be compatible, I hope."

"Scientists." Muttered Spartacus with a subtle movement of his mandibles; something MacLeod suspected was meant to be a smile.

"I know. Different universes, same behaviour." He chuckled as he looked at the remaining people; the three Councillors, their guards and two of his own. "Anyway; it is getting a little late. Would any of you be interested in trying some of our foods?"

The Councillors nodded. "That would most suitable but due to your ships damage, I hope we would not be putting you out of valuable resources." Said Tevos.

MacLeod bowed slightly; "Not in the least." He looked at Spartacus. "We can also provide dextro-amino foods from several races in our universe if you would be willing to try them."

Spartacus grumbled but acquiesced after a look from Tevos. "I will try them, but I will ask my guard to scan the food first."

MacLeod nodded to the guards. "Not a problem. These two gentlemen will escort you to a dining room." One guard started off down the hall and the Citadel party followed. As the rear guard MacLeod placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take them to Holodeck One. I'll send the Sub-Commander on ahead to meet you and select a suitable dinner location." The guard nodded as MacLeod head in the opposite direction.

He was not happy to be doing all this diplomatic crap but what could he do? Yes, they needed to get after Saren to rescue Ku but until they worked out if it was safe to use the Mass Relays they couldn't do that, and even then where to go?

He smiled as an idea hit him. "MacLeod to Bridge. Patch me through to the _Normandy_. Invite Commander Shepard to a dinner in ten minutes. If she accepts have someone escort her to Holodeck One."

"Aye sir."

MacLeod turned and walked to his quarters to collect the bottle of Romulan Ale he had stored there. Well, provided it hadn't been destroyed.

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Crew Deck – Mess Hall

22:45

Williams looked down at her meal in disgust. "Man, do Alliance rations ever suck."

Beside her Joker looked at his own meal. "I know. Seriously what would it take for them to get us some good food? Heck, Shepard's a Spectre and we still have to eat this crap."

"Don't grumble." Muttered Garrus. "At least your food isn't a thick paste." He pointed to the porridge like substance he was eating.

They heard a groan and saw Shepard stumble slightly down the stairs with Liara just behind. Shepard had accepted MacLeod's invitation and decided to bring Liara along, hoping that her being a scientist would allow her to better interact with e Starfleet crew. A hope that had been right, as Liara had spent time discussing the Romulan/Vulcan schism with Sub-Commander D'Mora.

"Big night skipper?" asked Williams with a smirk.

Shepard groaned and just kept walking towards her quarters, though Liara did settle down beside Garrus.

"Indeed." She said as she rubbed her forehead. "The dinner was incredible."

"So their ration packs are actually good?" inquired Joker.

"There were no ration packs." Liara's stomach grumbled. "Oh dear."

"That bad?" By now all three were enjoying her discomfort.

"No. It was some of the best food I've ever tasted." She looked at the two humans. "Something called roast duck with red wine sauce."

Both humans stared at her in shock; Williams even dropping her fork to the floor.

"You're shitting us!" Yelped Joker who then shrunk down in fears he'd woken some up.

"How could they have such food?" Williams asked with a little more restraint.

Liara shook her head. "I still don't believe it but they have a machine that makes food from thin air. Something called a replicator."

"Thin air? Impossible."

"It may sound so Garrus but I saw it with my own eyes. And Shepard made sure to order something that would have taken a full day to prepare and she said it was one of the best she'd ever had."

"Please tell me this is all some kind of joke, and that we didn't miss good food."

"No joke." The turned to see Shepard emerge from her quarters. "They use a machine to make food. Drinks too, though not alcoholic as alcohol on a starship is a bad idea."

"Well except Erik's personal supply." Commented Liara with a soft laugh as Shepard groaned again. "What was it you and the Sub-Commander started drinking?"

"Romulan Ale." Muttered Shepard as she virtually collapsed into a seat. "Damm stuff was strong so keep your voice down Joker."

Joker shrunk into his seat. "Sorry Commander."

"So any chance they'll trade it with us?" asked Williams hopefully.

Shepard smiled. "It's on the list right behind how they control anti-matter reactions to generate so much power."

"And what will they get in exchange?"

"Mass Effect tech." Shepard shared a smile with Liara. "I think that engineer… Vork?"

"Varik."

Shepard nodded at the correct name. "Right Varik. He seemed to be eager, well eager for a race that doesn't have emotions, to see if the two techs could be joined. The speeds he was talking about were insane. Like ten thousand L.S. or more."

"Fuck me!"

"You're not my type Joker." Drawing a short laugh from everyone. "But yeah, it should revolutionize FTL travel. Heck, it might allow us to travel the galaxy without the Relays."

Garrus' mandibles clicked as he, along with everyone else processed that idea. "Are they going to trade any of that tech?"

Shepard shook his head; "Not right away. We've agreed to some tech exchanges for comms tech and other simple stuff, but it is years away as they're not in any shape right now to carry out research." Shepard looked at Liara with a bit of a sad smile. "Though there was one major condition."

"Which is?" Asked Williams.

"We're going to escort them to the Citadel and then a four man team of theirs is going to join us when we go after Saren directly. MacLeod wants his crew member back above all else."

Williams and Garrus both nodded at the sentiment.

"So what do we get out of it?"

Shepard looked at Joker with a little smile. "Hand-held energy weapons, but only for that mission."

"Fuck yeah!" Williams exclaimed. "Let's see the Geth stop us now!"

"Amen."

* * *

OK, I had to make up the data about subspace sensors and ST:VOY's astrometrics allowing for massive scanning range while ships could still sneak up on them so I hope the reason I came up with sits well...

If there is a proper reason, or someone can give me a better one, I'll see if it's workable into the tech side of this chapter/story, though I don't want the range to be too great or Reaper fleets will be easy to see coming within a Mass Relay range...

As always, other criticism is welcomed and taken in for future chapters..


	13. Merging and Moving

13: Merging and Moving

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Deck 2

07:55 October 3rd 2183

"Are you going to open his door now?"

MacLeod turned to see Judal walking towards him as he stood outside Willard's quarters.

"In a sense." He paused as he used his security override to open the door and stepped inside. He indicated the various boxes lying around the room. "I plan to treat this room as a store for all the dead crew's personal possessions until he recovers."

"And if he doesn't recover?"

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Then it becomes a memorial." He looked at her. "I won't be taking it. For now I'll just keep using my current quarters. If we end up stuck here for a long time then I'll take Shar's quarters but that's it."

The pair stood quietly as they contemplated their situation.

"Has Drake managed to figure out a way back?"

MacLeod shook his head. "No such luck. I've used what clearance I have – and hacked a little more – to get him access to classified files about the mirror universes that Starfleet has encountered but so far he's not even sure how we got here. It seems the computer logs were corrupted during the jump so for now we're stuck."

Judal stood there processing the fact she may never see her home again as she wondered if she should ask the question going around the ship.

"Are you going to ask then?"

She looked at him and noticed the slight smile on his face. "I'm sorry?"

He turned and walked away from Willard's quarters. "About Ku and my relationship with her."

"You knew?" she asked suspiciously.

He actually laughed a little as they walked towards the turbo-lift. "Well I was chief of security less than a week ago."

She laughed nervously as the doors for the lift opened. "Well, it's been a rumour for months now but since her abduction it's gotten worse." She gave him a nervous smile as the door's closed. "It's been a major topic of gossip the last few days. Probably more so than the new universe."

"Bridge." MacLeod nodded and gave a slight sigh. "I made her father a promise and I failed. That's it."

Judal knew not to try and read him; his augmented abilities let him detect anything more than a surface scan, abilities she'd discovered when she had tried to read him on Betazed during the war. "And Isha?" she asked as the doors opened onto the bridge – with D'Mora standing in its centre.

MacLeod saw D'Mora's lips twitch; meaning she'd heard the question. Thankfully it looked like no-one else had.

"Commander," D'Mora gave him the standard Romulan salute of clasping her fist to her heart. "All systems report ready. We can attempt warp at your command."

MacLeod nodded his thanks and settled into the Captain's chair. He was still not totally comfortable sitting in it but as senior officer he had no choice.

"Madam Councillor, I'm surprised to see you here." He said to Tevos who was sitting in the first officer's chair. D'Mora had moved to the tactical station as that was the Romulan tradition.

"I felt it would be a good chance to see how your ship achieves FTL." She leaned in closer, a smile on her face. "And to be honest, I would like to try some more of the delicacies that your replicator can create."

MacLeod smiled back. "I'm sure that can be arranged but don't get too used to it." He turned to look at the helm – and felt a momentarily stab of regret at not see Ku there. "Lieutenant, set course for the Imir system, warp one."

"Course laid in Commander."

MacLeod watched as the _Destiny Ascension_ jumped to FTL itself –along with its support fleet. He was glad to see that the viewscreen had been repaired. Even if it wasn't a critical system it was still nice to actually have something to look at other than a giant, broken grey screen.

"Citadel Fleet has left Commander." Drake stated the obvious. "Their ETA is twenty hours."

MacLeod paused as he considered what to actually say since he'd never actually given the command to go to warp before. In the end he decided to stick with what Captain Willard liked to say. "Punch it."

The familiar hum of the warp core could be felt through the deck plates as the _Vanguard_ shot to warp.

"Warp one achieved." Stated Varik from his seat at the Engineering station. MacLeod noticed Tevos' bodyguard trying – none to subtly – to read the displays that Varik was using. "Hull stress within normal parameters."

MacLeod nodded. "Little favours. Helm, increase gradually to warp four."

"Aye sir, increasing speed."

"Warp two."

"Two point five."

"Three."

"Warp four achieved sir."

"Varik?"

"There are a few minor variances in the structural integrity fields but nothing outside of acceptable parameters."

"Can we push it? I hate going so slow."

Varik turned and did that oh-so-typical Vulcan eyebrow thing. "If you consider going over four hundred times the speed of light slow Commander, I believe you need to learn to slow down and enjoy the roses." MacLeod shook his head in amusement at the comment. "So to speak."

"Helm, push us to warp eight. Varik, if there are any issues feel free to order the ship to full stop."

"Obviously." Was all the Vulcan would say; causing MacLeod to shake his head again; though this time in mild annoyance.

There was silence on the bridge as the _Vanguard_ slowly increased in speed.

"Warp eight achieved." Stated Mok. "Current ETA to Imir is forty seven hours."

MacLeod nodded then turned to Tevos. "Councillor, how are you enjoying your quarters?"

Tevos smiled with genuine warmth. "They are more than suitable. I do find it strange that a military ship has such extravagant rooms sitting unused though."

"As I mentioned before, Starfleet is not a military force per say. Our primary mission is exploration and discovery. As such most capital ships must be able to fulfil a variety of roles, including diplomatic missions."

Tevos gave a fractional nod. "Yes, I was quite surprised about that when reading that from your computer." She paused and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for allowing me unrestricted access to your database; it's been a fascinating read." MacLeod laughed softly at her choice of words. "Commander?"

He looked at her and blushed slightly. "Nothing Councillor. Your choice of words was, well interesting, that's all."

"Indeed." Muttered D'Mora from above and behind them, drawing a slight laugh from several crewmembers who were within earshot.

"I fail to see the humour in my choice of words Commander." Said Tevos, more confused than annoyed.

"Nor do I." Said Varik, who was sitting at the Engineering station, turned and looked at MacLeod with his eyebrow raised. "Is learning about new cultures not a fascinating experience?"

MacLeod coughed to hide his laugh, though Judal nearly fell over with laughter as both Havaris and D'Mora snickered loudly.

"Good one Varik." Said MacLeod with a smile on his face. "We'll make a comedian out of you yet."

Varik huffed a little and turned back to his displays. "I fail to see why you feel the need to insult me so Commander."

With that comment most of the Starfleet crew could be heard laughing quietly.

Tevos watched the crew in complete confusion; her bodyguard merely shrugged and mouthed 'Humans' at her own lack of understanding. "Would you care to explain what that was about Commander?"

MacLeod waved her off. "A small 'in' joke Councillor, nothing more. I'll explain it at a later date." He stood and started to walk towards the conference room. "As it is, might I suggest a small conference on how to handle the appearance of this ship at the Citadel?"

Tevos stood and gave a slight bow. "Certainly Commander. I'd also like to get started on a basic agreement for the technologies we've already discussed for trading so that when we arrive at the Relay I can present it to my fellow council members." She paused as an idea came to her. "There is also something else I wish to discuss."

"Oh?" MacLeod indicated for D'Mora to follow them thus leaving Varik in charge of the bridge.

"Yes." She gave him an almost conspiratory glace; "What do you know about Spectres?"

* * *

Primary Science Lab

Deck 4

13:00

Drake looked at the results on his screen. "Excellent. The linkage between this basic omni-tool and the tricorder is stable at rate of point five kiloquads."

Morroth nodded rapidly; a thing that Drake found amusing. "Yes, yes. Full speed transfer is taking place with minimal need for repetition of data." He paused and looked up from the screen. "Kiloquad?"

Drake smiled. "Our term for data storage. One kiloquad is two to the hundred bytes."

Morroth looked at the young human for a second then looked at the small isolinear chips on the table. "How do you achieve such data storage? Must use quantum computing. But how to overcome the inherent problems such as quantum decoherence? Hmm, maybe by using liquid crystals? No, too slow. What is your maximum data capacity…"

"All right." Morroth stopped and looked at Drake. "I'll start from the top." He pulled a small chip from a nearby tricorder. "This is an isolinear chip. It can store two point one-five kiloquads of data. A standard tricorder can hold up to twenty such chips and can access all of the stored data in less than a minute.

"This starship has two computer cores, with over a thousand storage modules; each of which contains one hundred and forty-four chips giving the ship a total memory of over three hundred and fifteen thousand kiloquads of data.

"The computer core can be accessed at around five thousand kiloquads a second; meaning the whole core can be accessed in around a minute."

Morroth listened intently. "Incredible. So much data so quickly." He paused for a millisecond. "What is stored in the cores?"

"Everything and anything. Ship board programs for all departments. Almost the total history for every encountered race. Personal files, recreational programs. You name it, it's probably in there."

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Morroth looked from the two different tools on the table. "If we can find a way to store chips in armour and access from an omni-tool, could create new powerful portable computers. Very powerful." He accessed his own omni-tool to bring up the schematics of standard STG armour. "Use this armour as a base. Does Starfleet have its own? Hmm, maybe possible to merge both types to enhance other aspects of armour."

Drake stood watching the Salarian think out loud. The ideas where certainly exciting for both – if they could merge them that is – but the Salarian needed to slow down as it was too much to handle at once.

He was still thinking to himself when he finally noticed Morroth looking at him. "Sorry, I was thinking through an idea to run past my Commander."

Morroth waved him off. "Understandable. Now does Starfleet have armour of its own?"

Drake nodded and turned to the holographic display unit in the corner of the lab. "Computer; display standard tactical armour for hostile environments."

Morroth looked at the hologram and started to compare it to the standard STG armour his omni-tool was displaying. "Yes, yes. Basic design seems compatible. Have to work around kinetic barriers and mass effect field. Maybe remove an ammunition clip? No, too limited. Looks like will have to sacrifice armour as currently too dense. Hmm, need new substance to keep current strength or just not acceptable."

"What about using this composite?" asked Drake as he brought up the formula for the flexible plates used in another type of armour.

"Excellent. Takes up nine percent less space with only minimal loss of protection at certain locations. Also allows for insertion of isolinear chips into forearm. Now just need to find a way to merge technologies. Maybe…"

Drake wondered for the umpteenth time if all Salarians were like this or just their scientists. He also wondered how much more coffee he was going to have to drink to keep up with this creature.

* * *

Now, I don't think we never saw any kind of armour in the TV later shows, but if Starfleet doesn't have something after the Dominion War, then they need their heads examined.

I've borrowed the idea from ST:Online as they have several options, though not using specific one.


	14. Waiting Around

14: Waiting Around

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

CIC

Imir System

18:00 October 4th 2183

"So how soon can we get our hands on this technology?"

Shepard shook her head; glad that Admiral Hackett couldn't see her. "It's not clear. A Council scientist has stayed on their ship to discuss merging some of the technologies but even then we have no way of knowing what they will demand for their technology."

There was a pause as Hackett talked with someone just out of earshot of the microphone. "That could be an issue. I'll pass along permission for Anderson to negotiate a trade agreement while diverting several hundred million credits to help prevent the tech from reaching the open market."

"Several hundred million?" Repeated Shepard. That amount could finance several frigates or a smaller class destroyer. "Isn't that a bit much sir?"

"If your reports are anything to go by, the council may try to do the same so if we can offer them a significant amount we may be able to muscle our way to the table and control the trades."

"It won't work sir." She shook her head as she spoke; forgetting once again that it was only an audio conversation – and wishing her hair hadn't swung round into her mouth.

"Explain what you mean Commander."

"Starfleet isn't about supporting one race over another. They believe in that greater strength comes from working together."

"So you think they'll just give us the technology even if the Council pays for it first?"

Shepard shook her head; then remembered that Hackett couldn't see her. "No, sir. I think they'll push for something akin to a massive joint project of all council races."

"Like we did with the Turians for the _Normandy_?"

"Exactly, but on a much larger scale." She paused as she remembered she'd read from their database. "Their Federation is founded on the ideals of mutual defence and that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

"But your earlier report said that they'd recently fought a war."

"Yes sir, and while the details are still classified, it's clear from seeing their ship that Starfleet is not a military."

"So how do you explain their weaponry?"

"I believe the saying is 'let those who value peace, prepare for war'."

"Hmm," Hackett paused as he thought about the extra-dimensional humans. "So you believe that their war was started because their enemy thought that they were weak and an easy mark?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I'll make sure to keep that in mind when we open discussions."

"Yes sir."

"Now, about their commander. A Lieutenant Commander is far too low a rank to command a cruiser so how is he in charge?"

"It seems that the circumstances that brought them here was a freak mishap during a major battle; and with the exception of their Captain, who Doctor Chakwas examined - and her prognosis wasn't good - the senior command staff was killed forcing MacLeod to assume command."

"And his former job?"

"Chief tactical officer and head of security sir." Shepard paused as she contemplated adding a personal observation. "Also, he's not comfortable in command except in a combat situation. I don't fully know his past but from what my crew and I have learnt from his crew, he spent nine months trapped behind enemy lines during the war and lost a lot of good people during that time.

"So he's suffering from PTSD?"

"He shows signs at times sir yes, but he doesn't let it interfere with his duty." She paused as she looked at the data she had from his personnel files. "And sir, that event happened during his second year at Starfleet Academy."

"Their war was going that badly?"

"From what I've been able to read yes sir." She looked at the pictures of San Francisco that where attached to the article in the general database. "The enemy attacked Earth sir."

"I see." There was a long pause and Shepard knew that Hackett was as uncomfortable with that little factoid as she was. An attack on Earth, even an alternate Earth, stung to her to her core and she could only imagine how badly MacLeod and his fellow humans had taken it.

"Very well Shepard." Her train of thought was interrupted as Hackett spoke again. "Thank you for the report. Once the _Vanguard_ has arrived at the Citadel return to your hunt for Saren, he is your main concern."

"About that sir." She took a moment to consider how to phrase the 'request' that she'd received. "Commander MacLeod would like to assign a team of his to the _Normandy_ for when we go after Saren. Some of his crew were taken by Saren and MacLeod wants to get them back."

"Understandable. How did the Council react to the request?"

"They agreed provided that I did. I felt it better to check with command before confirming the request."

"Very well Commander, you have permission. Good hunting. Hackett out."

Shepard sighed as the comm line closed and she stepped down from the map.

"Status report Commander." Pressley said as he handed her a computer pad. "All systems report green with no problems encountered. Once we arrive at the Citadel, we'll need to restock on antimatter though. Travelling around the nebula has drained our reserves to half power."

Shepard shook her head. While they did use antimatter –specifically anti-protons – for propulsion; their ability to control the reaction and use anything more than one percent of the energy given off by a matter/antimatter reaction was annoying.

MacLeod had mentioned again during the dinner that he was curious that the Asari - and the other races that later reached the Citadel – had failed to improve on their usage of the technologies encountered. It bothered her greatly that he had been right about the lack of development and while it was almost understandable about the antimatter situation, it was starting to deeply trouble her that she'd never noticed it before; and that others also failed to see it.

She'd discussed it with her team and none of them could understand it. It was especially annoying to her that humans here hadn't really improved their technology much in the last fifty years as they'd just essentially taken what the Council had given them and used it without really pushing it in new directions or managed to come up with new ideas.

The Federation however was pushing all the time and seeing the drive that they hand – and the same drive that it seemed like her humanity was starting to lose- concerned her. Was something controlling their development, or lack thereof?

She shook her head to clear the doubts and turned to her XO. "Thank you Pressley. I'm heading off-duty now so you have the conn."

"Aye sir." Pressley saluted – and Shepard returned it – then turned and started talking to a nearby Ensign.

Shepard started off down the stairs and pondered if she should send a communiqué to Anderson about her concerns.

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Hanger Deck

19:30

Williams took aim and fired off another shot. She smiled to herself as the shot went right through the bull's-eye.

"Chief?" Williams turned to see Tali fidget with her hands.

"Hey Tali," she moved back from the makeshift range and placed the rifle into her locker; happy that its sights were now properly aligned. "What's up?"

Tali nervously shuffled from side to side. Williams always found it amazing at the little girl that Tali was; it reminded her so much of her younger sisters when they asked her for advice.

"Chief, I was wondering if I could talk to you…." She paused and looked around as though making sure that no-one was listening. "It's kind of personal."

"Sure." She pulled out a fold-away chair and handed another to Tali who gratefully sat. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Tali fidgeted with her fingers for a while before speaking. "It's about the _Vanguard._" She looked around again. "I read through their files and I found something."

Williams frowned; she'd browsed the files as well but hadn't found anything that would concern her, though she hadn't read that much of their files. "What?"

"Well, read." She activated her omni-toll and transferred a file to Williams' own tool.

Williams brought the file up and read out loud; "General order thirty-one; the conditions and specifications of the Prime Directive shall henceforth apply to all sentient life forms discovered, whether they are of natural or artificial origin." Williams was confused. "I'm not following Tali, what's so wrong about that?" she had read the Prime Directive had found it a logical rule; as did most of the crew she'd talked too – Wrex was the only one not to comment but she suspected he agreed with it too so she assumed that their other general orders were just as practical.

"I mean that they will treat the Geth as having the same rights as you or me!"

"Tali, the Geth attacked them and kidnapped one of their crew." She smiled to try and make the young Quarian feel better. "I doubt that their Commander is feeling like being nice to the Geth."

Tali nodded frantically; "OK, OK. But there is something else." She sent another file to Williams' omni-tool.

"Commander Data." Williams started to read the file out loud again. "Activated February second, twenty-three thirty-eight. Died…" Williams stopped as she processed what she'd just read. "Activated? What the hell?"

"I know, I know." Tali looked around again. "He was a fully functional A.I. that was second officer aboard Starfleet's flagship until he died to save the lives of his fellow crew-mates and by extension, the entire Federation."

"An A.I. sacrificing itself for organics?" Williams shook her head in scepticism. "Never thought I'd hear about that happening."

"I know. I worry that these Humans might try and talk to the Geth and arrange a peace between them and my people."

"And would you be ok with that?"

Tali looked up at the roof of the hanger as she thought about that idea; "Keelah! I don't know. I hate the Geth; I really do. All Quarians are taught the Geth forced us from our homeworld so we now have to wander space as outcasts and are treated with mistrust.

"Yet, if we could be allowed to move back to our homeworld – even if that meant sharing with the Geth – I think some Quarians would accept it."

"Would you?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Williams smiled as she stood and placed a hand on the young Quarian's shoulder; "Well, as all marines are taught; hope for the best, prepare for the worst and take anything in between."

Tali nodded, and Williams thought she could see a slight smile behind the visor. "Thanks for listening Chief."

"No problem. Now I'm off to get some chow then crash. I'd suggest you do the same as the _Vanguard_ is due to arrive early tomorrow morning and I'm sure you'll want to see it exit _**warp**_, as they call it."

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a slow burn right now, but feel it all makes sense.

Also, I'm open to ideas for little side stories (for up to the battle of the Citadel or between ME and ME2)

Comments, critiques etc. are always welcome and I'll try and reply to all as they come in :)


	15. Preparations

15: Preparations

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room

Imir System

08:30 October 5th 2183

MacLeod looked around at the assembled people in the room. Primarily it was the current senior crew of the _Vanguard_, minus Judal, who was busy discussing possible treatments for Willard with Chakwas and an Asari doctor from the _Destiny Ascension_ and D'Mora, who was currently commanding the bridge.

Also present were the Salarian scientist, Morroth, Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah nar Rayna.

The _Ascension _had travelled through the Mass Relay about an hour ago; with Tevos returning to her ship. The only ship now left with the _Vanguard_ was the _Normandy_ and they would travel through the Relay a minute after the _Vanguard_ to ensure that the Vanguard made it safely.

"OK, now that we've arrived at the relay, we have to make sure that the _Vanguard_ can make it through safely. So Miss Zorah, Doctor Morroth, could you please explain the effects of using the relay."

Tali fidgeted as normal, still uncomfortable with talking in large groups and so waited for the Salarian to start.

"Well Mass Relays are not my specialties but the main danger is excess heat and radiation. All ships need to dump the excess heat into heat sinks to avoid burning their crews into ash."

"Well that would be unfortunate." Muttered Havaris with slight smile.

"Indeed Lieutenant," continued Morroth. "However, I suspect that your shields should be able to handle the excess heat and radiation; or at least it could if you are able to modulate your shields so they're almost touching your hull."

"That shall not be a problem." Answered Varik, not noticing the small look of shock the visitors had to the concept of easily altering the shape of a ships barriers or shields. "If you can provide the data of the expected heat and radiation profiles, my engineering crew and I shall endeavour to find a way to modulate our shield harmonics to prevent the crew being killed."

"That would be appreciated." MacLeod smiled fractionally as he commented. "I only like my tan to be medium not well done." While the humans present – and those with an understanding of human cuisine – laughed, the others just stared at him in various looks of confusion. "Doctor, if you can provide that data, we should be able to make the required modifications and then attempt a mass-jump to the Citadel." He paused and looked around the assembled people. "So unless there is any more business, meeting adjourned." The non-Starfleet individuals stood and filtered to the turbo-lift, escorted by Drake.

Once they were gone MacLeod turned back to his staff. "OK, now how are we doing on repairs?"

"The warp core is working within acceptable margins though I would like to carry out a level one diagnostic once we have reached a safe docking location."

"I'm sure we can find somewhere quiet," Macleod emphasised the word quiet so that those assembled were in no-way uncertain that he really meant away from any outside viewers. "Though I am concerned that this Saren character is trying to start a war that we may be sucked into, something that we are currently unprepared for."

"Well the phaser arrays are now working properly," started Havaris as a way to answer the unstated question. "I've also filtered off some of our on-board anti-matter supply to bring torpedo levels back to around one hundred standards as well as the three trans-spatials we never used against the Borg. However, without the correct facilities we are unable to make any quantum torpedoes."

MacLeod nodded and turned to Varik again. "About anti-matter; how does the local stuff rate?"

"It is suitable, though it is not ideal for our reactors."

"Um, it's antimatter." Remarked Havaris with a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Indeed Lieutenant, however the antimatter used in our engines, as you well know, is of a slightly different configuration than that used for your torpedoes." Varik turned back to MacLeod, annoyed at the attempted humour of the Bajoran. "The local antimatter is of a second different configuration to what would be ideal."

"How soon can a way be devised to alter their supply?"

"I'm not sure it can be, given to the nature of antimatter. I have assigned a team to see if we can expand our on-board antimatter generation systems to fully re-fuel our engine supplies." He turned to Havaris to continue. "I suggest that we use the local model for the torpedoes."

"How much of a drop off in quality will there be?"

"Minor. I estimate a loss of around one point three two isotons from the maximum energy release."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

MacLeod gently clapped his hands. "Good. We'll have full reserves inside a few weeks and other repairs are underway so at least the ship will be battle ready in short order."

"And what about the crew?" asked Drake; who had only just returned from escorting the guests to the airlock. "The general mood is slowly dropping and Judal is worried about it starting to affect crew efficiency."

"The doctor is correct. I have noticed a seven to nine percent drop in the efficiency of my engineering teams in the last few days." Added Varik.

MacLeod rubbed his chin, and felt the stubble meaning he'd forgotten to shave again, and pondered how to handle the issue. "We need to have a funeral I know." He looked at the assembled officers. "I'm not sure if we should have a large mass funeral slash wake, or allow each culture to remember their races in their own way."

"Might I suggest both?" Stated Varik, much to everyone's astonishment. "It would be productive for both methods to be used."

"How so?"

"A large gathering would allow everyone to share their memories and express their emotion, if they need to, for our dead comrades. Private ceremonies would respect individual traditions of the various races of the Federation."

MacLeod stared at Varik for a short while as he realised that it was the logical thing to do, and also the correct thing. "Very well, I'll talk with Judal about preparing the bodies for funerals and having the EMH check on local customs and traditions." He paused as he looked out of the window. "Drake, you're dismissed but I want a report on a viable armour for the hazard teams by the end of the day and all your research about how we ended up here by eight-hundred tomorrow morning."

Drake gave a gentle nod. "Aye sir."

MacLeod waited for the young scientist to leave before turning to the two remaining officers. "Now, I've let this stew for a few days to allow my temper settle but I want answers on just how we allowed a race without transporters to not only breach the ship, but partially access our database and kidnap some of our crewmembers."

Havaris and Varik shared a look before the Vulcan spoke: "Before we could risk a warp core re-start we had to carry out a level two diagnostic of all major systems. That is standard procedure."

"But why do so when our only defence was a small frigate which was designed for stealth recon, not active combat?" Even though he was trying to stay calm the fact he had lost Ku and had no idea where she was or what was happening to her was constantly gnawing at him and talking to Varik was only making it easier for his anger to creep out.

"Without knowing the true intentions of the humans of this universe; we felt it was a safer option to be as combat ready as possible when the Citadel's contact team arrived." Varik tilted his head slightly, knowing that his Commander needed to be calmed and yet again wishing he could have served on an all-Vulcan starship. "In hindsight it was not the correct course of action, but with the limited facts available to me at the time, logic dictated that the diagnostic was carried out before we made diplomatic contact."

"And I agreed tactically that it was safer to be weapons ready," added Havaris. "Just in case."

MacLeod looked out at the Mass Relay and sighed; he couldn't fault Varik's logic or Havaris' analysis – heck, the Bajoran had worked under him for over a year – yet he still felt there was more he could have done to protect the ship, to protect her…

"Commander," he turned as Varik spoke. "There is no sense letting your emotions believe you have failed in your duty. You did all that you could and the attack was a statistically unlikely event when you consider that we were guarded by a ship commanded by one of the Council's most important operatives."

"You're right Varik." He walked back to the table and leaned on the back of a chair. "But it doesn't help me to stop feeling like I failed."

"Then channel your emotions into finding those responsible and enlightening them of their grievous error in attacking a Starfleet vessel." Havaris and MacLeod stared at the Vulcan in shock. Varik merely tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Is that not how emotional species deal with such issues?"

MacLeod smiled as Havaris laughed softly. "I suppose it is Lieutenant." MacLeod stood up straight and started to walk towards the bridge. "That you for the advice Varik, it was almost human of you." MacLeod walked through the doors and ended the meeting.

Varik looked at the door then turned to Havaris. "I do not understand why the Commander felt the need to insult me after accepting my advice?"

Havaris stifled his laugh as best he could and decided the safest course of action was to head to his office and check up on the Romulans.

* * *

Deck 5

Security Office

10:00

Sub-Lieutenant Khev pressed the button and waited momentarily for the doors to the Security chief's office to open. As he walked in Lieutenant Havaris looked up from behind his desk.

"How can I help you Sub-Lieutenant?" he asked as he indicated the seat for any visitors.

Khev smiled and settled into the seat, though he was still not used to the overly comfortable seating used by the Federation, he knew well enough that the Federation was not 'soft' as various senators liked to suggest.

"Lieutenant, I believe this is yours." He placed a small metallic disc on Havaris's desk. "I found it in Cargo Bay Four, where I'm sure you are aware that I and my fellow Romulans have been staying."

Havaris looked down at it and then looked back at Khev, a small smile on his face. "Well, if I didn't try you'd be concerned something was hidden too well and it could have caused an incident between our crews."

Khev nodded as he returned the smile. The Bajoran knew how to play the game. "Correct, however this was the device missed by my team's initial scan. Most ingenious to hide it right beside another device that you were certain they would find."

Havaris shrugged as he picked up the small bug. "Something my father taught me. If you want hide something, place it beside something that will be found. It's perverse logic, but I've found it to be very true."

"Indeed. I'm sure the commander appreciates such unorthodox thinking from his security teams."

Havaris tilted his head and gave Khev a long stare. "How would you know what the Commander likes?"

"I saw his, unusual, approach during the Dominion War. I was serving under the then Centurion D'Mora when our unit was assigned to infiltrate the planet Betazed and assess their defences."

Havaris slapped his forehead in a very human-like gesture. "You're 'The Uhlan' from the stories." Khev nodded with a smile. "Well it's nice to have a name and face to place with the stories. I'm sure once the rest of the security staff knows this that they'll be a little more open to working with you and your men as we integrate the two crews."

"That would be useful."

Havaris pointed at Khev even as a small grin crept across his face. "But that doesn't mean we'll trust you."

"Of course not. It will keep both our units on their toes if they still have to spy on each other."

Havaris slid the bug into a small drawer and looked down at the padds strewn across his desk. "Anyway, I'm sure you've got just as much paperwork to deal with as I do."

Khev stood and bowed slightly. "True. I believe it is the one universal, well multiversal, constant. One I would gladly sacrifice at the first opportunity."

Havaris chuckled at the comment. "So say we all." He pulled a padd from the pile and pressed a button before handing it to Khev. "These are the duty assignments I've arranged to merge our two units. Please look them over and discuss them with the Sub-Commander. If there are no problems, we can implement them from tomorrow's Alpha shift."

Khev took the padd and turned towards the door. "It shall be done."

"Oh," started Havaris just as the doors opened, causing Khev to turn back. "I'd love to hear the stories of Betazed from a different perspective, as would a few of my staff. The Commander is very reserved in the telling of his actions. So if you're free, and allowed to, please come back around twenty hundred and we can share some war stories. You're soldiers are welcome as well."

Khev smiled, grateful for the attempt by his opposite to build some camaraderie. "I will return at the appointed hour, and I'm sure a few of my team would be interested in hearing some of the stories. It should help boost morale."

"Excellent, see you then."

Khev bowed and walked out, allowing the doors to close and Havaris to review the recordings of the bug Khev had not found.

* * *

**A/N: Finally gotten to the Citadel now.. yay!**

**Got this out of the way quicker than expected, so here's an early publish..**

**Will be there for a while to handle a few issues with extra-dimensional visitors and allow Shepard to do the Feros mission.**


	16. Out of the Shadows

16: Out of the Shadows

* * *

The Citadel

08:00 October 7th 2183

"Welcome to the Citadel News Service. This is Terya Lasauni." The Asari in question tilted her head to indicate the screen behind her. "Today's main news is the appearance of the unknown ship that arrived late yesterday." The screen zoomed and in and Terya's voice spoke over the images. "As you can see, the ship is around the size of a cruiser but it bears no resemblance to any known ship, past or present." The camera zoomed in on a section of the forward part of the ship. "It appears that the ship is covered in external armour and has recently been involved in a major battle as several clear holes can be seen around the main section of the ship." The space image shifted backwards to allow Terya to dominate the screen once again. "It is believed that the _Destiny Accession_ and her escorts left to help escort this new ship to the Citadel." She paused as another; much more familiar, and some would say infamous, ship appeared onscreen. "It is interesting to note that the ship that arrived through the Relay moments after the newcomer is the System's Alliance ship _Normandy_. As we all know the _Normandy_ is commanded by the Human's first Spectre, Commander Jane Shepard." The camera moved to a side view of the news desk to show a Turian and a Human. "Joining me now are; Professor Solinus Farkran, a retired teacher at the Turian War college on First Contact Protocols, and Doctor Hiro Matasuma of Toyko University of Earth, who specialises in Exobiology." Each guest nodded. "Professor, I'll start with you. If this new race is….."

Terya tilted her head as her again spoke to her. "I'm sorry but we've just been informed that the newcomers have a shuttle inbound to the Citadel. We're getting a live feed now."

The camera turned to a live external feed as a small, grey ship moved gracefully around the larger cruiser and made a beeline for the main docking ring of the Citadel. Four Turian fighters moved into position around the shuttle to act as its honour guard.

Terya was still tiling her head as her producer spoke again. "I've been informed that the ship will be arriving in the next fifteen or so minutes at a restricted docking port used for the Council and select VIPs. We'll try to have a camera on-hand to document this arrival. Until then" She turned back to Doctor Matasuma. "As I was about to say…."

Captain Anderson smiled as he turned off the news feed. "I have to give it to the council, leaking the arrival to ensure everyone is hooked should ensure a complete uproar while enabling maximum exposure."

"I suppose you're right." Grumbled Ambassador Udina. "I just wish that this Commander MacLeod understood the need for secrecy and that everything has a time and a place for the general public to learn of how their governments work; if at all."

Anderson made sure he was not looking at Udina as he replied – so as to hide the smile that was plastered to his face. "I believe that that attitude is something the MacLeod hates and one of the reasons he pushed so hard for a public 'first contact' with the Council and select ambassadors." He picked up his cup of coffee and looked out on the Citadel. "I think Shepard had something to do with it as well."

"Shepard!" Udina practically spat out the name. "That woman is more trouble than she's worth! Do you know how much paperwork I've had to deal with because of her handling of events on Noveria? Or how much it's going to cost us to compensate the Terran companies that had research disrupted by the removal of the Administrator?"

"No, but then again I'm not an ambassador." Anderson finished his coffee and sat it down on the table. "If you'll excuse me Ambassador, I need to go and change into my dress uniform for their arrival."

Udina shooed him away as he answered. "Yes, yes. Go and get ready. I'll meet you there." After Anderson left Udina looked down at the details he'd been given about the _Vanguard _and its crew_._ "At least they're led by a Human."

* * *

08:30

"Hello and welcome back to the Citadel News Service." Terya Lasauni smiled at the camera. "We have been granted permission to show you the images of the newcomers' arrival."

The screen behind her once again took centre stage as the same small, grey shuttle from the earlier news feed eased down onto the landing platform.

"The Council has released some details about this new arrival and incredibly they don't represent a single race, but a Federation founded on the ideals that there is strength in numbers and that mutual cooperation is better than going it alone."

The door of the shuttle opened and two large, aliens emerged. While they looked very similar to Humans, they had a greener skin tone and sharper facial features. They both seemed to sneer at the Citadel security that was nearby.

Quickly two more aliens stepped out. These two had blue skin; similar to the Asari but they had two antennae on their heads.

"The first race is known as the Romulans while the second are called Andorians; one of the founding races of the Federation." Interjected Terya.

The four who had exited scanned the landing bay; with their eyes and a small handheld device that looked similar to the datapads used across Citadel space.

One of the Andorians turned and nodded back into the shuttle. Quickly two more figures emerged. One was a female Romulan. The second however was unknown as he or she was covered in a robe that completely hid their features.

Two Citadel guards came forward, escorting Executor Pallin.

The Turian bowed and indicated for the visitors to remove their weapons.

The four guards bristled and raised their rifles slightly; causing the C-Sec forces to do the same. The Female Romulan stepped forward and said something to Pallin; who was obviously insulted as his mandibles twitched in a clear sign of annoyance.

Both groups stood like that until the hooded figure obviously spoke as the female turned and seemed to argue with the figure before giving a slight bow.

One of the guards collected the rifles and returned them to the shuttle; though they kept their side-arms – much to Pallin's chagrin.

"It appears that a possible diplomatic incident has been averted." Commented Terya.

There was a grumble from the other side of the news desk and Solinus spoke up: "Pallin was within his rights to demand that the visitors give up their weapons. This is our station and while here they must follow our customs."

"Indeed." Retorted Matasuma. "I thought this was a Council station not a Turian military outpost and that military personal here are allowed to carry their weapons."

Solinus' mandibles flared and he started to lean over towards the frail Human. "That is not what I meant Human."

"It sounded like that though."

"Anyway," interjected Terya to re-direct the attention back onto the story. "We are now going to go live to the Council chambers where the Federation envoy will meet with the Council, and a few select Ambassadors.

* * *

Council Chambers

Tevos watched as the party from the _Vanguard_ climbed the last few steps to the central podium. MacLeod's idea of how to reveal the extra-dimensional existence of the ship and crew was certainly different from the way the Council would have preferred to handle things but in the end Tevos had to agree that it would solve a lot of problems about them being Human but not Alliance.

While the Council and Ambassador Udina knew the truth, no-one else did so the actual reveal was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Greetings and welcome to the Citadel." Tevos spoke while extending her arms to indicate all those present. "We of the council and the other races present are pleased to welcome another culture, or in this case cultures, to the Citadel."

"And we are grateful for being allowed to meet with you aboard this magnificent station." Replied the hooded figure. "I also wish to express my thanks for allowing this meeting to be broadcast across not only this station but across all of Citadel and aligned space."

"Indeed." Remarked Valern. "This is not standard procedure for first contacts but we feel that the nature of your discovery and arrival here merits such a course of action."

"And what," Started the Volus Ambassador only to pause as his suit processed his air. "Is so special. About this race?"

The hooded figure turned to the short alien and bowed slightly. "Ambassador, while the other races present all stand alone or as client races of another, greater power, the Federation is something different." The figure extended his arms to indicate the aliens with him. "The Federation was founded by four races that agreed on the need and concept of a shared set of ideals and principles; without interfering with the sovereign rights of each member worlds."

He paused as he turned back to the Council. "While we have faced many enemies who feared our size, mistrusted our ideals or saw us as weak; we have survived and grown stronger. The whole is stronger than the sum of its parts."

There were murmurs from around the hall; some agreeing with the figure about the idea of greater co-operation, others opposed to such an ideal or angered that newcomers in a battle damaged ship would dare preach to them, all however, were curious about this Federation and what it could offer them.

"A noble speech," Started Sparatus after allowed the murmurs to die down. "But this is not your Federation. And you have so far failed to reveal yourself to us. I would like to know about these four founding races and where exactly the Federation is based?"

While many people nodded in agreement with the question, Tevos fought to keep from smiling at how they were being led down a set path to handle the revelation.

"A fair question Councillor, so I shall grant you an answer, but prepare yourself for what you are about to hear." The hooded figure stepped forward, out from behind his guards and looked around the chamber. Tevos couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was smiling. Like the other members of the Council, she wasn't totally sure how this was going to play out but from what she'd shared with him, she suspected that MacLeod had something special planned.

"The four founding races were from very diverse cultures. Vulcans are the eldest of the four and a race known throughout the quadrant as ones who has achieved complete emotional control.

"Andorians, which my two blue-skinned guards are, are a warrior race with a strong sense of honour and a distrust of others.

"Tellarites are a race that loves to argue for fun and thus can be very difficult to deal with." The figure paused as he let the information sink in. "These three races had been fighting on and off for several hundred years until a new, young, brash and slightly arrogant race appeared. This race was guided by the Vulcans until they grew tired of being held back and ventured out into space.

"Suffice to say that they didn't find it easy, with the Vulcans still treating them as children or that the other races seeing them as nothing more than a client of the Vulcans. Yet, during a series of attacks by a race called Romulans; attacks that quickly developed into an interstellar war, this fourth race realised that their only hope was to stand with the others and present a united front."

"I notice you are falling to name this fourth race sir." Commented Udina on-cue. His face was one of annoyance, though not at the roundabout way that this man was answering but at the time he seemed to be wasting. "Is there a reason for this, or just trying to waste our time until your attack fleet arrives?"

The figure chuckled softly. "Ambassador, I would not need a fleet to destroy this station." There were more murmurs at the apparent arrogance of this person. "But I suppose I should just cut to the chase." He pulled a small object from his robe and gently pressed it.

"_Vanguard,_ drop the armour." He placed the communicator back into his robes. "If you could direct your camera onto my ship, the answers will start to come."

An attendant brought up an external camera and the assembled crowd – and those watching the feed all over the Citadel – watched as the new, though damaged ship seemed to shimmer and then shrink as her external armour retreated, exposing the true ship underneath. A ship with her name that while scorched, was easily readable.

"That's a Human ship!" Screeched the Volus Ambassador. "How dare. The Alliance try. To dupe the Council!"

"That's not an Alliance ship!" Roared back Udina as the chamber descended into chaos.

"Please! Please!" Tevos screamed with her arms outstretched. "Please, let us hear what our guest has to say to explain this apparent deception."

Everyone turned and stared at the hooded figure; who merely stood and watched without any real care. "Well if you insist."

He stepped forward again, until he could make eye contact with the Council and let them see his smile. He then turned to address the chamber itself. "The fourth race were Humans from the planet Earth!"

He waited silently as the chamber erupted at the news. Five then ten minutes passed by before order was restored and he spoke again.

"The Federation was founded in twenty-one fifty-five at a conference on Earth. Where I am from it is now the year twenty-three seventy-nine. For you see," He pulled back his hood, exposing his unmistakably Human features to the cameras. "My name is Commander Erik MacLeod of the Federation starship _Vanguard_. And we are from another dimension." MacLeod fought unsuccessfully to to keep the smile off his face as all around him chaos reigned.

He looked up at the Council and bowed. "Well, if that's all, we'll be leaving now."

Before anyone could reply the six figures were engulfed in a blue swirling light and within seconds where six beings had stood only air remained.

And the whole chamber, and indeed most of the Citadel itself, had ground to a stop and stared at the spot formerly occupied by the extra-dimensional beings while MacLeod had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he stepped down from the transporter pad.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, using the transporter was a little strange, but it saved them getting mobbed on the way back to the shuttle, and will probably be treated as an illusion by the Council races.**

**Going public seems strange, but the Federation seems more open than the Council, and MacLeod (and myself) doesn't want to deal with the same questions every time they move around or risk any blowback on the Systems Alliance because of their actions.**

**Whoops, two little mistakes, thanks to Archer83 and WCSII for pointing them out...**


	17. Public Disclosure

**A/N: Language Warning!**

* * *

17: Public Disclosure

* * *

The Citadel

08:00 October 8th 2183

"Good morning and welcome to the Citadel News Service. I'm your host, Terya Lasauni." Terya smiled as the vidscreen behind replayed the events from yesterday. "Our top story this morning is still the arrival of the supposed 'extra-dimensional' humans from the future." She smiled as she looked at a datapad. "The Council and the Systems Alliance have released some more information regarding the arrival of the _Vanguard_ and its first interactions with ships from this universe."

She turned and looked at another camera. "After the still unexplained chain of events that took place to supposedly bring them into our universe, the _Vanguard_ found itself in a system near the border of Terminus space.

"Even in a highly damaged condition they still responded to a distress call from a Human transport, the _Morning Star_, which was under attack by slavers." Terya smiled as she paused. "After discussions with ship's owners, CNS was able to purchase the video and audio logs of the battle. The scanner details have been confiscated by the Systems Alliance, with agreement from the Citadel Council, as a matter of interstellar security."

The screen faded and the bridge of the _Morning Star_ was shown.

…..

"Cap'n, we've got another ship coming into range." The young crewman manning the scanners stated. "The ship doesn't match anything on record, but her name is in English and it says _Vanguard._"

"Must be a new prototype cruiser for the Alliance." Commented the ship's XO and helmsman as he worked to manoeuvre the cargo ship out of the main guns of the Batarians.

The scanner operator frowned as he tried to scan the newcomer. "Cap'n, we are unable to scan inside their barriers. The strength of them is greater than that of a dreadnought."

Captain Travis looked at the main display as the _Vanguard _entered weapons range.

"The _Vanguard _is hailing the Slavers on an open channel."

Travis nodded as he continued to watch the _Vanguard_ move towards his ship. While it was damaged, its movement was graceful, though to him it seemed the ship was only trotting around, as though it didn't feel the need to gallop, or maybe because it was too badly damaged. "Let's hear it."

"_**This is the Federation starship **_**Vanguard **_**to the ships chasing the **_**Morning Star**_**. She is under our protection and as such we insist that you leave the system peacefully or we will be forced to open fire."**_

"The Federation?" muttered the XO, "never heard of a military group using that name."

"Shut up Davies!" demanded Travis as he pondered the friendly challenge used by the _Vanguard._ It was almost as if they didn't know anything about the Slavers or the Attican Traverse.

"_**You're language is human. Are you human?"**_ The Slaver comment drew gasps from a few bridge crew, as they realised their rescuer was an advanced Alliance ship.

"_**Most of the crew is from Earth or one of her colonies, yes. Though…"**_

"_**Then you should know human that the Attican Traverse belongs to the Batarian Hegemony, and any Human vessels in our space are open to seizure with their crews to be sold into slavery for the greater good of the Hegemony ."**_

There was a pause as the _Vanguard's _Captain seemed to ponder the Batarian 'request'.

_**Batarian vessel. In response to you demands, I think the correct answer would be… Go fuck yourselves."**_ For the second time in a minute the bridge crew of the _Morning_ _Star_ gasped.

"I like this guy!" muttered Davies as the _Vanguard_ slipped between the cargo ship and her pursuers. "Takes no shit from nobody."

Travis merely watched as the Batarians turned and closed on the _Vanguard_, which made no move to attack.

"What are they waiting for?" Muttered a young crewwoman from behind Travis, "Why don't they just attack those bastards!?"

"I believe they are waiting for the Batarians to attack first Sharon." Travis answered as he watched the distance close to within optimum firing range.

"Batarians firing!"

The bridge crew watched as the three Batarian destroyers fired their main guns simultaneously at the _Vanguard._

The cruiser made no move to intercept the incoming kinetic rounds or move to avoid them and they collided with the ship's barriers, drawing a slight blue twinge over the barriers as they did so.

"Damage Frank?" Davies asked.

"None at all." Replied Frank, as he examined his scanners. "Batarian attack had no effect whatsoever."

Travis jumped over to the scanners to confirm that for himself. Even a dreadnought would show some degradation of their barriers with three simultaneous strikes from three destroyers but this ship just shrugged them off like a fly hitting the windscreen of a flyer.

Energy build up on the .." Frank never got to finish as a beam of light shot out from the _Vanguard_ and vaporised the lead Batarian destroyer.

"Holy shit!" Travis heard himself mutter as one second the destroyer's barriers were hit, and the next the ship was just gone.

"No life signs from the destroyer." Commented Frank, as he somehow had the wherewithal to scan the debris. "Heck there's barely anything left the size of a Batarian."

Onscreen the two remaining ships slowly turned but before they could do anything the _Vanguard_ visibly jumped as an explosion occurred near where the beam originated."

"That had to hurt." Sharon said even as she winced at the power released by the self-inflicted damage.

"Batarians are buggin' out." Muttered Frank as he also watched the _Vanguard _right itself. "_Vanguards_ barriers have dropped sixty percent from earlier levels."

Travis watched as the Batarians activated their mass effect fields and accelerated out of the system. "Davies, bring us alongside the _Vanguard._ Frank, see about hailing them. Then get me a line to the nearest Alliance or Council military force you can find. Something tells me the galaxy just got interesting."

….

The video stopped and the screen returned to Terya. "That was the first combat situation the _Vanguard _found herself in, but would not be the last before arriving at the Citadel." She said cryptically.

The camera changed to show the people sitting at a desk nearby. "Joining me now are; Matriarch Lidanya, commanding officer of the _Destiny Ascension_; General Brutianus, commanding officer of the Turian fleet defending the Citadel; and Captain David Anderson, formerly the commanding officer of the Alliance ship _Normandy_ and Commander Shepard's commanding officer."

She turned to face the trio; "First off, thank you all for coming, I don't think we've ever had such a collection of military experience on this show, though given to recent events it's almost a relief to know that the various militaries are here to help the people understand." She looked at Anderson; "Captain, we'll start with you as this story started with the involvement of a Human ship correct?"

Anderson nodded, "Correct Terya." Anderson looked at the camera as he spoke; "A day or so after the event shown, the Batarians…"

"Slavers." Corrected Terya as the Batarian Hegemony was up in arms about the story, and threatening to attack openly if the attacks were laid at their doorsteps, so Terya had been instructed to deflect blame to the Slavers and the Terminus Systems instead of the Hegemony. Though how long that cover story would last given to the just shown video logs was open to debate – with current thinking in military circles, that time-frame was expected to be, at most, about three days.

"Slavers." Said Anderson through gritted teeth. "After their attack, they returned a few days later with a larger force consisting of three cruisers and six destroyers."

"An overwhelming force under conventional circumstances." Commented Brutianus with a sneer due to his general dislike of Humans; his eldest son had died during what the Humans called 'The First Contact War' and so he still held a general distrust of them, and the idea that Humans, but not Turians existed in a parallel dimension infuriated him no end.

"Indeed it would be General," replied Anderson diplomatically, well aware of Brutianus' feelings towards humanity. "However, while still without beam weapons, the _Vanguard_ fired a single missile, at a reported ten percent yield and destroyed three Ba… Slaver ships."

Terya audibly gasped, as did a few people off camera – and no doubt many watching – at the implied power of this new Human led ship. "Three ships?!"

All three guests nodded as Lidanya spoke; "Yes, we have all viewed the records of the _Morning Star_ and the effectiveness of the missile is not in doubt."

"Though the percentage yield is debatable " Observed Brutianus. "They reportedly used anti-matter in a stable, fast moving torpedo with a believed range of several light minutes." While he did not like more humans, especially if they had such power, his hatred of slavers and the 'unsanctioned' actions of the Batarians meant he give a slight Turian smile at the memory of watching those ships simply cease to exist.

"I was led to believe that such usage of antimatter was impossible, as well as banned under Citadel law." Commented Terya, frowning at the idea of antimatter weaponry being a standard weapon for these Feds.

"Well it is outlawed by Citadel convention," remarked Lidanya. "However, for them it is standard, as they use a highly controlled mater/antimatter reaction to generate power at unheard of levels to achieve FTL speeds comparable with any warship currently used by our governments." She smiled as she remembered her brief tour of engineering, and the majestic – and highly soothing – hum of the reactors. "While we are concerned by their usage of such weapons, to ask them to remove them would also mean giving up their means of power generation."

"So is that what this Commander MacLeod meant about not needing a fleet to destroy the Citadel?" That statement alone was the highest polling fear of the people living on the massive station, and one Terya had hoped to bring up.

"It is, though we highly doubt that it was anything more than bravado." Answered Brutianus. "Though it is a good way of making sure any passing ship doesn't get too close to their vessel."

"But after reading the Federation Charter that was freely provided; and their General Orders, I find it unlikely they would do so." Lidanya had studied both documents thoroughly since her initial visit to the ship and found much about the Federation that appealed to her – and several other members of the Matriarchy on Thessia - that she hoped that some of the ideals could be adopted by the Council.

"Indeed. Since their meeting with the Council yesterday, those two documents have been the most downloaded files in the last day." An image appeared beside Terya's head showing a link for where to find the commonly available files. "As of right now they are the second and third most downloaded files in a single cycle in Citadel history!"

"Indeed. The Federation has some noble, if lofty ideals. Ideals which I'm sure not everyone in their home galaxy are happy about." Stated Brutianus. He found the Federation weak, but given to the apparent weaponry available to them, he doubted they were. To have such weapons, and show no lack of will to use them to achieve overwhelming superiority was an ideal that struck close to the Turian's own philosophy.

"True. Their idea about sentient races - and what constituted such a race - has caused much debate among our viewers." She looked at each of her guests as she spoke. "Do you think that they would try to talk with the Geth and find a peaceful solution for the Quarian problem?"

The two males deferred to Lidanya to answer. "How they might respond is currently mute as the _Vanguard_ was attacked and boarded – while her engines were down for repairs – by a Geth strike team."

"Geth loyal to Saren." Interrupted Anderson.

"Supposedly!" countered Brutianus. "No evidence was found linking those Geth to Saren!" Anderson bit his tongue as he knew he couldn't mention the confidential reports from Shepard proving the link.

"Regardless," interjected Lidanya to end the argument before it could begin. "The Geth kidnapped several members of the _Vanguard's_ crew. As such, I believe Commander MacLeod is more likely to demand their safe return than discuss peace with them for the foreseeable future."

OK." Terya nodded at this new information. "One final question before we end this session; How can we truly know if their story is genuine or not some elaborate hoax concocted by an unknown party looking to destabilize the Citadel races?"

"Well Terya. Upon arriving aboard their ship, a trustworthy Asari _joined_ with Commander MacLeod. The Asari in question cannot be named for security reasons, but they are trusted by the Council and confirmed the story of these Humans and Aliens being from another dimension."

Terya nodded and thanked her guest before turning to another camera. "Well, that's all the time we have for now, but join us later today as we discuss the arrival of these extra-dimensional Humans – and their potential effect on the galaxy – with respected professors from Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh and Earth at thirteen hundred hours."

…..

Tevos smiled at Sparatus as she turned off the vidscreen and sat back down at the conference table. "That went well, just the right amount of information to control the news cycle without giving away anything critical."

"Indeed." Said Valern. "And the guests this afternoon with spend all their time discussing the social and economic implications of the newcomers without anything meaningful being said." He paused and looked at the fourth person in the room. "Is the Commander aware of the interview tomorrow?"

Udina grunted as he sipped at his coffee. "I've tried to get through to him to remind him but I keep being told he is busy with ship operations."

Sparatus chuckled a little. "I suspect that even cleaning the ships waste management system is more appealing to him than the interview."

Tevos didn't know whether or not to smile or cringe at such an image so chose her best diplomatic face. "Regardless, Commander MacLeod agreed to this as a condition of our public reveal so I for one look forward to seeing how he handles it. It should help us judge how easy it will be to negotiate commercial contracts with him later on."

"Indeed." Valern smiled as he stood. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to report back to my government about the latest happenings of our trade negotiations with the Volus."

With that the meeting broke up, and the others left leaving Tevos alone in the room. She turned and looked out of the viewport at the unmistakable shape of the Federation ship and smiled. While she was now a Matriarch she wished she wasn't as she found the Commander an interesting being. If she didn't know about his feelings for a certain Romulan Sub-Commander, she would have been more than happy to introduce him to her daughter who was currently on-station having just finished her trials to become a Spectre.

Tevos smiled as an idea formed in her head and she accessed her omni-tool.

* * *

Virmire

She didn't remember much as the large lizard-like creature had swatted her hard enough that when she woke up she was in a cell on a ship run by machines. Now she found herself in a cell somewhere with three crewmen; Jaconn, Greq and Fields. It turned out that they'd been carrying out repairs near where the _Vanguard_ had been boarded.

"Greetings, I am Saren and you are all now my prisoners." Ku turned with the others to look at the large Alien standing on the other side of the cage door. "Who is in senior officer here?"

Ku stood and moved towards the door. This Saren was intimidating but she knew Erik was going to come for her – and he had trained her to never back down – so she stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I'm Ensign Ku of the Federation starship _Vanguard._ Kidnapping us is an act of aggression and if we are not released immediately then there will be hell to pay."

Saren stared down at the short Korean girl in amusement that such a small creature would try to challenge him. "Hell is coming anyway little one, but not to me but your friends and those who stand with them on the Council." He accessed his omni-tool and it displayed the image of MacLeod and his team beaming away from the council chamber. "You will tell me this secret and all the others that your Alliance has on that ship."

Ku tried her best to hide her emotions at seeing Erik – not successfully as Saren noticed it and filed it away for later – and growled as she spoke. "In the words of my Commander, go fuck yourself!"

Saran laughed at her as a Geth opened the door. "Now, now little one. No need for such language." He pointed at Greq and the Geth frog-marched him out of the cell, a rifle wedged against his spine the whole way.

Saren closed the cell door and started to walk away before stopping and he walked back and stared at Ku. "Then again, I've always wondered what a Human female would be like."

Ku instinctively stepped back, as Jaconn and Fields, stepped forward to between her and Saren.

Saren laughed as he walked away and Ku shrunk back into the far corner of the cell, silently praying for Erik to rescue her soon.

* * *

**A/N: Is Saren really that despicable? Don't know but it's good physiological warfare**


	18. First Interview

18: First Interview

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room

Serpent Nebula

09:00 October 9th 2183

"Hello and welcome to special report from Citadel News Service. I'm your host, Terya Lasauni." She smiled as her floating camera panned back to show an unfamiliar room. "Currently I am sitting in the main conference room of the extra-dimensional ship, the USS _Vanguard._" Her camera turned again to show a rugged, if young-looking Human in a black and gold uniform. "Joining me at this time, is the leader of these people; Lieutenant Commander Erik MacLeod. Commander, welcome to the show."

MacLeod smiled nervously into the camera. Right now he'd rather be cleaning the impulse manifolds than talking to a reporter, but it was a condition of the reveal that the Council had insisted on. "Actually welcome to you Miss Lasauni, and your viewers, to the Federation Starship _Vanguard_."

Terya smiled – knowing full well this story would earn her a small fortune. Plus, she found humans attractive and this one radiated power. It was hard not to notice him when she'd first arrived in the room. He towered over her and his grey eyes seemed to draw her in. Though she instantly felt that the gold collar of the uniform didn't suit his appearance and had found herself wondering what he would look like with a dark red collar instead.

"Terya please, and thank you for having us Commander." She paused as a way to segue into her first set question without it seeming planned to her viewers. "Actually, forgive my bluntness, but a Lieutenant Commander seems to be far too low a rank to command a cruiser sized ship."

MacLeod frowned slightly as he answered. "Currently I am the senior officer in command. Our Captain is currently in a coma Sickbay, while the other more senior officers were killed during our jump into your dimension."

"I hope your Captain recovers soon."

"Thank you." A slight smile appeared on his face and Terya's producer told her to get him to smile more. While MacLeod didn't know it, he had attracted a small following on the Citadel, due in no small part to his towering height and mysterious origins and one of the questions her viewers had requested her to ask was if he was married or involved with someone and getting him to smile would only enhance that attraction, and bring in more viewers as well.

"Now Commander, if you please, can you tell me a little about yourself and your ship."

MacLeod nodded slightly as he started to speak; "The _Vanguard_ is an _Akira_ class cruiser which is designed to serve in a multitude of roles – from first contact, to combat to mass rescues. As such at full complement she holds a crew of five hundred, split one to four between officers and enlisted personnel."

"And what is her current crew complement?" Terya had a list of questions to try and ask from the Asari and Turian military commands, as well as scientific questions from the STG. Current crew size was on the less critical list, but still something that the Council's military forces wanted to know.

"I'm afraid that's classified for now." MacLeod tried not to smile too much as he already suspected what information Terya had been told to inquire about. "Though it is below standard for a ship of this size, our ability to maintain this ship has not been compromised."

Terya smiled at the diplomatic answer. Her opinion of the Commander went up a few notches as she realised he wouldn't be an easy one to crack, and she enjoyed a challenge. "So tell me about yourself then Commander. Where are you from?"

A frown crossed MacLeod's forehead as the memories of what had happened during the war came back. "I was from the colony world of New Hibernia, which had a population of around three thousand who had left Earth during our Third World War." He paused not wanting to go into the truth of why his people had left Earth.

"And what is your home like?"

"A crater." MacLeod's expression was unreadable, but the pain in his eyes told Terya that this was a very bad subject to talk about. "It was destroyed during the Dominion War."

"The Dominion War?" Terya had seen the mention of it in the logs provided freely to the Citadel, but they lacked details.

MacLeod looked down as he remembered the horrors he'd seen on Betazed - in the battles in orbit and on the surface - and the news of the death of his people. "Yes, in twenty-three seventy three the Dominion declared war on the Federation and the Klingon Empire, our closest ally. The Romulan Empire joined us a year later. The war lasted for two years and we only barely survived. Billions were killed, whole worlds were lost." He looked away as the memory of his dying Captain – and the promise he'd made – came into his mind once again. "I spent most of the war trapped behind enemy lines after my ship was destroyed over the planet Betazed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She paused a little unsure of how to continue. "But judging from the fact that you and your ship are here now, I would assume that you won the war."

MacLeod smiled at the reporter's choice of words as he answered. "I thought you knew never to assume Miss Lasauni." Terya smiled a little in response. "But yes, I guess you could say we won. Though it was more that our enemy's leadership was trapped and cut off from reinforcements than us out-gunning them and winning the majority of the battles." He paused as the memories of the war - and what was lost - came back once more. "Anyway, that was several years ago and the Federation is healing, slowly."

Terya nodded, glad that the subject hadn't ended the interview and quickly changed the subject. "So how did you and your ship arrive in our dimension?"

MacLeod used the console in front of him and brought up an image of a large, black cube on the holographic display in the centre of the table. He'd realised that the local races lacked vocal systems as a norm – well outside of dedicated VI's – so he'd decided to avoid using such systems in front of them. While not a critical issue, the need to have few tricks up his sleeve was not lost on him. "The Borg."

"How big is that ship?"

MacLeod looked at the cube and fought the urge to get angry. "Computer, show the cube relative to the _Vanguard._" The image of the Cube moved and a smaller ship appeared beside it. "While the _Akira-_class, of which the _Vanguard_ is a member of, have an overall length of four hundred and sixty-five meters, the Borg standard cube is a perfect cube with each dimension being just over three kilometres with an internal volume of twenty eight cubic kilometres."

Terya audibly gasped at the size of a Cube. It could swallow multiple dreadnought-class ships with ease, and somehow she suspected its weapons were beyond scary. "Why did they attack?"

"The Borg believe in improving themselves via the assimilation of other cultures and using the acquired technology to improve themselves. They are a cybernetic race with a group conscious."

"How powerful?" Terya really didn't want to hear the answer, but her producer told her to ask through her ear receiver.

"The first major battle occurred at Wolf Three-Five-Nine were Starfleet deployed forty vessels of various size, right up to our largest cruisers, to stop the Borg from assimilating the Earth." MacLeod paused as he accessed the files via his table interface. The Cube vanished and another image was displayed. "This was the aftermath as seen by the first ship to arrive after the battle."

While Terya knew nothing of Starfleet vessels, using the image of the _Vanguard_ she was able to identify hundreds of pieces of debris. "How bad?"

"Thirty-nine ships destroyed with the loss of all hands, eleven thousand Starfleet personnel and civilians died in an attempt to stop one Borg Cube."

"By the Goddess." Terya stared at the floating image of the aftermath for a full minute, trying to comprehend such a disaster.

"I'll arrange for all non-sensitive details on the Borg, our various battles and encounters with them, and our relevant details to be made available to the Council later today. It will be up to them what, if anything, to release to the general public." Actually the Council had already had that data, and were beyond scared when confronted with the idea of a race like the Borg. MacLeod had hoped it would force the Council to start working together more in-case such a threat existed in this dimension – or Shepard's warnings about Saren and the Geth proved one hundred percent accurate. He pushed a button and recording of the battles of Sector Zero-Zero-One and Romulus came up.

Terya stared at the images of Cubes in various battles shrugging off attacks by Federation – and other ships she didn't recognize – like there were flies. She even watched a ship matching the configuration of the _Vanguard_ being destroyed by a cube with only a few short blasts from its beam weapons.

"How have you managed to survive against such odds?" she asked. Her producer hadn't spoken since the aftermath of Wolf Three-Five-Nine, obviously he was as shocked by these images as she was.

"Luck, hard work and ships named _Enterprise_." Muttered Macleod with a slight smile at the private joke. He closed down the display. "But I doubt you're here to hear about our enemies…" He left the sentence hanging as Terya took a moment to compose herself.

"Indeed." She looked at her omni-tool for her prompts – she'd been put off badly by the images of the Borg, and the ease with which they swatted aside Starfleet vessels. Considering what a badly damaged _Vanguard_ had done to a small taskforce of pirates, she could barely begin to comprehend the power of the Borg, and other enemies of the Federation. "Can you tell me about your crew?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Well what races are present in your crew?"

MacLeod pondered how to provide the crew breakdown without mentioning actual numbers. "Well, around sixty percent of the crew is Human, or has Human ancestry. We also have large groups of Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites and Romulans. There are smaller numbers of Bajorans and Betazoids as well."

"I am a little confused, aren't the Romulans your enemy?"

MacLeod tried not to smile at how obvious the question was. "No, while the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation are not enemies, we're not exactly on a first name basis either." Terya nodded in understanding. "They arrived here during the battle the precipitated our arrival in your universe."

"You seem comfortable enough with them on your ship. Is that not a major security breach?"

"It is." He conceded. "However, our only other choices would be to space them, or lock them up in detention. Neither of which is worth the effort." He smiled as the image of a certain Romulan came to mind, and how much spacing him would please another Romulan and thus might well be worth the effort. "I also worked closely with a few of them during the Dominion War when our governments were allied."

"Ok, moving on. In what ways does your universe differ from ours?"

"Well Terya…."

"Bridge to Commander MacLeod."

"Forgive me Miss Lasauni." She gave a brief nod in understanding and pulled the floating camera back to show the view of the Citadel, and some of the defence fleet – including the Turian dreadnought _Primarch's Pride_ – floating nearby. "This is MacLeod."

"Sorry to bother you Commander," came the voice of Havaris from the Bridge – meaning D'Mora was probably off reassuring a certain Tal'Shiar moron or threatening a repair crew to work faster. "But we have an issue. I'd suggest you come to the bridge."

MacLeod sighed. A few weeks ago he had wondered what it would be like to command a starship. Now all he wanted to do was go back to being a security chief and shooting at the bad guys. "Very well Lieutenant. I'm on my way." He turned to Terya. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut the interview shot Miss Lasauni. Duty calls."

"I understand Commander, but would it be possible to get a recorded tour of your ship as this is a live broadcast."

MacLeod paused then pressed the intercom. "Ensign Travik."

There was a pause as the officer in question answered. "Yes Commander."

"Could you come to the Conference Room and give Miss Lasauni a tour of our non-critical systems. Include the holodeck and the Forlorn Hope."

"Aye sir."

MacLeod turned to Terya. "My apologies but duty calls." Terya nodded in understanding and waited for her escort as MacLeod exited the Conference Room and took the short walk round to the Bridge. "What have you got Lieutenant?" He asked as he entered.

Havaris turned from Tactical – having chosen not to take The Chair- and walked to the Tactical Situations Board behind Tactical. As a ship used for fighter operations, a large multi-purpose display stood in an alcove behind Tactical with the various Engineering, Tactical and Flight Operations stations on either side with the Master Systems Display on the rear wall.

In MacLeod's three years aboard the ship, with the last year as Security Chief, he'd only ever seen it used three times.

"One of our recon parties is late checking in." Started Havaris as an image of the Citadel appear on the display. "We tried to contact them, but they didn't respond." The screen zoomed in on one of the Wards of the Citadel. It continued zooming in until it showed a specific location in that ward. "They were here, with an assigned Citadel Security escort, when we lost their communicator signal."

"How long ago was this?" MacLeod asked as he looked at the display.

"We lost contact fifteen minutes ago and contacted Executor Pallin immediately, though his office wouldn't put us through to him." Havaris brought up a video image at the Mission Operations station. "We received this message around four minutes ago."

An image of a Batarian, with two tied up Starfleet crewmembers behind him – a female human and a male Bolian - appeared on the screen; "For your actions against Batarian citizens and ships, we have taken two of your crew prisoner. We will contact you again in five minutes to discuss our terms."

MacLeod clenched his fists. "Get Pallin on the comms."

"And if he's still busy?" Havaris walked to Tactical to avoid the death glare from his Commander.

MacLeod marched to his seat. "Then beam him directly to the bridge so I can talk to him!"

Havaris stared to open the channel, when another signal came in. "Incoming signal from the Citadel."

"Onscreen."

The Batarian from earlier appeared; a broad smile on his face. "Greetings Commander MacLeod, my name is Balak and I'm here to make you answer for your crimes against the Batarians."

"And how do you plan to do that?" MacLeod asked while he sent a silent signal for Havaris to trace the commination; and for Hazard team to prepare for a mission.

"Well, either you surrender to me in the next fifteen minutes or I kill these two members of your crew." The camera panned to show the two hostages before turning back to Balak.

MacLeod fought to keep his voice neutral. "Balak, it will take me at least that long to get to the Citadel, never mind get to your location."

Balak stared at MacLeod in a battle of wits then sighed his consent. "Very well, meet at Jango's Bar in Tayseri Ward in thirty Earth minutes or I will kill one of the hostages. Come alone."

The signal cut out and MacLeod slammed his fist into his armrest – breaking the small console there in the process. "Lieutenant, activate their sub-dermal transponders, ready a shuttle for launch, get the Council on the line and order Hazard squad to meet me in Shuttlebay in five minutes. They are to be fully armed."

He didn't wait for a reply as he stormed into the turbo-lift and started off for the Shuttlebay.

* * *

**A/N: Time for Shepard's favourite Batarian to piss off an Augment. This cannot end well for him... can it?**


	19. Arming, Preparing and Walking

19: Arming, Preparing and Walking

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room

Serpent Nebula

09:15 October 9th 2183

When MacLeod had arrived at Shuttlebay, he found Hazard team waiting for him; along with four others. D'Mora, Khev, a Romulan unknown to MacLeod and Drake were also there for various reasons.

D'Mora was present to learn of the situation, while Khev and an Uhlan known as Rheu, who even MacLeod had to look up too, were there for another purpose.

"I'm sorry, they're what?!" Asked MacLeod as the other Starfleet officers either cowered in fear or watched carefully as Rheu stood silently to the side of the very crowded transporter room. While MacLeod stood at one hundred and ninety five centimetres and was in peak condition even for an Augment, Rheu stood over two-ten, was built like a tank and looked more than willing to rip off anyone's head on command.

"They are your personal guard Commander." D'Mora fixed him with a gaze that told him he had no choice in the matter. "Starship Commanders always are accompanied by an honour guard when leaving the ship."

"Romulan ships!" He protested.

She sneered at him. "And Starfleet Commanders aren't meant to go on away missions." She looked at the leader of Hazard team, a red-haired Human name Ratcliffe, who nodded his agreement. "This is not negotiable."

MacLeod looked from D'Mora to the two other Romulans and then to the members of his Hazard team – there were only eight including him left – and realised he had already lost the battle. "Fine, fine, they're on the mission."

MacLeod turned to Drake. "Ok Ensign, what have you got for us?"

Drake brought up a schematic on a free display; "Using the standard Hazard team armour originally developed by Commander Tuvok, and using a Systems Alliance armour from a company called Aldrin Labs as a sample I've come up with this." They all looked at the armour onscreen. "It has the same basic armour protection of the Alliance armour, but we were able to change the power source, thus granting an increase of shield strength of around five to six hundred percent on the base model."

The camera panned in on the right forearm. "The basic omni-tool used around here is still present, but now has all the functions of a standard tricorder with extra isolinear chips available to convert it to a purely scientific or medical version."

"There are a few variants that are available. A lighter version allows for more freedom of movement, but sacrifices armour. I'd suggest it for anyone used for close-quarters-combat. The Heavier version is the opposite, and has a larger power source to power plugged in arm or shoulder mounts."

MacLeod raised his eyebrow as he looked at Drake, "Shoulder mounts?"

Drake smiled as he answered. "While it isn't ready yet, a small team of engineers are trying to mount a type four phaser cannon onto each shoulder. Just in-case you run into any heavily-armoured targets."

D'Mora could see the advantage of such an armour in combat and spotted both Rheu and Ratcliffe –Hazard's heavy weapons specialist – both grinning at the idea of being walking tanks, and D'Mora found herself wondering what kind of crazy engineers came up with such an idea, and what they'd think of later after more time to examine the local races military hardware and tactics.

MacLeod examined the armour. While untested, given to the weapons they would be facing it was an acceptable risk to use it. And since he had the right, he planned to issue Drake with a field promotion to Lieutenant as was fitting of the head of the research and development departments he planned to create aboard the _Vanguard_. As for the hard sciences, he had a certain Betazoid in mind. While she was hadn't attended the Academy, she was in the final stages of finishing her PhD from the Vulcan Science Directorate for her work in something to do with Trans-warp and dark energy making her a logical choice given to this universe's methods of FTL. Now, all he needed to find was a new lead pilot, and operations manager. Provided she was ok when he found her, he knew who he wanted for one of those posts.

* * *

Citadel

Tayseri Ward

Main Entrance from the Presidium

09:25

"Commander I will not allow you or your men to enter the ward with weapons." Stated Pallin again as MacLeod fought the temptation to punch the Turian as hard as he could. "This is a matter for Citadel Security and as such is under my jurisdiction."

MacLeod rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke. He and his two guards had landed the shuttle quickly and then marched through the Presidium with intent to the Ward, only to be stopped by Pallin and a security team. "Frankly Executor, you can shove your authority up whatever passes for your species' anus." Pallin's mandibles twitched massively at the insult but MacLeod didn't stop. "Neither I nor any member of my crew are not a member of the Citadel Alliance, and with our transporter technology, which you witnessed when I met the Council, there isn't a damm thing you can do to stop me or any member of my crew beaming to any place on this station so you have two options right now;" MacLeod stepped forward until he was almost nose to mandible with Pallin, and his Romulan guards raised their rifles at Citadel Security, and spoke with a cold fury. "Move out of my way, or be beamed into space."

Pallin and MacLeod stood there for a full minute as neither was prepared to back down.

"Executor, Commander, stand down!" Both turned slowly to see Councillor Tevos, Ambassador Udina, and a second Asari, exit the lift. "This is not the correct way to go about this."

Pallin sneered at MacLeod for a second before addressing the diplomats; "Councillor, this kidnapping took place on the Citadel and as such is under my jurisdiction."

"It is Executor however those people are not members of the Citadel Convention." She smiled that motherly smile that all Asari Matriarchs seemed to have; "If the positions were reversed would you not do the same as the Commander?"

Pallin's mandible twitched, indicating his understanding, but he chose not to vocalise those comments and just stepped aside.

MacLeod started to walk only for the Councillor to speak again:

"Commander, we cannot allow you to go in there without at least providing you with some back-up and knowing your plan."

MacLeod sighed and turned to face the Councillor. "I have back-up;" he indicated the giant Romulan standing behind him who looked ready to rip everyone's arms from their sockets – or have a snooze, no-one was quite sure. "And as for my plan, find my people, get them back to my ship and then talk to this Batarian, Balak." He growled the name with enough venom to make it clear that 'talking' was the last thing he planned to do.

"Quite." Udina said as he sub-consciously backed away from the enraged Commander. "However, The Council feels, and I concur, that you should be assigned a Spectre as a body guard while travelling in Citadel Space." He looked at the second Asari. "An Alliance Special Ops team is also on its way to provide additional protection, however they are still a day away."

MacLeod examined the new Asari. She stood around one-seventy-five and carried herself with an obvious grace and style that MacLeod could see was a cover as her eyes were measuring him as calculatingly as his eyes were her. Since he didn't know many Asari personally he had no way to guess her age but he knew she had to have almost a hundred years of combat experience in her. There was a very subtle hint of Lilac to her skin and a few markings on her face. Standing next to Tevos, MacLeod thought he could see a resemblance, but it could just be common features of the species, however as the thought occurred to him a brief memory flashed in his mind from his joining with Tevos showing her with her three daughters; the oldest of which looked like a much younger version of the Spectre in-front of him. "So who are you?"

"Council Spectre Aishia T'Thon at your service." She smiled with a touch of sarcasm and MacLeod found his opinion of her rising slowly. "I won't bother you with my record, you can check it later, but right now we have people to save."

MacLeod allowed himself a smile at the Asari, then turned and started to walk off into the Ward. His guards followed instantly and, after a simple nod from Tevos, Aishia set off after him.

"Commander, can I ask why you are heading to this meeting with only two bodyguards?"

MacLeod looked over at Aishia as she moved around the Romulans; "Well I was actually told to come alone, but my executive officer wouldn't let me go out alone." He smiled as he remembered the look on Isha's face. "She's very protective."

Aishia smiled as say she looked the Human up and down. "I can see why."

MacLeod barely managed to keep the smirk off is face as he spoke; "Don't let her hear you say that." Aishia laughed a little at the comment.

"So what do you know about this Batarian?" She asked as they walked.

MacLeod used the omni-tool slash tricorder – omnicorder? – that was accessed from his gauntlets. He found the system very user friendly, and given to Aishia's look at the different colour and speed with which his worked, Drake's upgrades were highly successful. "Ka'hairal Balak, Batarian terrorist wanted by the Systems Alliance for kidnapping, murder and the attempted destruction of Terra Nova."

Aishia looked at the omni-tool that MacLeod was using. She was surprised at the different interface, and obvious faster processing speed, and wondered where she could get one. She took the time to examine MacLeod and his guards and noticed that their armour didn't match anything she knew of. She assumed it was their version of combat armour. MacLeod's seemed to be simple – probably a light variant – while the two Romulans had heavy plating attached over vital areas suggesting it could take several direct shots from a high powered rifle even after the shields dropped. Also present were exposed slots on the upper arms and shoulders as though they were missing attachments, though Aishia had no idea as to what could or should be added at those locations.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and stopped. Without meaning to she'd forgotten to watch where she was going and had almost walked into – and probably over – a rail which would have resulted in her having a nasty fall.

"Miss T'Thon?" Macleod was smiling in amusement but the fire from earlier was still evident in his eyes.

"Sorry, was just trying to think if there was anything else about this Balak that would be useful beyond Commander Shepard wanting to use him for combat practice."

MacLeod grunted at the image, one he agreed with one hundred percent. "So where is this Bar?"

Aishia pulled up a map on her own omni-tool then pointed over towards a walkway. "Down this way, it should be about a five minute walk." MacLeod started off and Aishia jumped to keep up. "If I can ask Commander, what do you think of the Citadel?"

MacLeod looked around the Ward absently; "It's definitely impressive but honestly I've been too busy with repairs to see much of it myself. That's why I sent out survey teams."

Aishia nodded a little as she looked around Tayseri Ward. She didn't come here much as when she was on the Citadel she stayed in the Asari Diplomatic Compound in the Presidium or in the Spectre residential complex in Kithoi Ward. "Well, I hope this incident doesn't discourage you, or your crew, from continuing to explore the Citadel. I'd be more than willing to show you around at a later date." MacLeod looked at the lean, and well-proportioned Asari and smiled.

"Miss T'Thon, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking me out on a date."

Aishia stumbled as MacLeod make his comment; drawing a chuckle from the Romulan giant behind them. She managed to keep her footing, and quickly fought to keep from blushing. "That's not what I meant Commander. I don't know you well enough to think about that yet."

MacLeod stopped as they reached the outside of Jango's Bar. "Yet?" he asked as he turned to his guards without letting her respond. "Wait here for my signal and co-ordinate with the _Vanguard_ to beam in Hazard as they beam out our crew."

"Commander, why not beam them out first?" asked Khev, a mischievous smile on his lips as if he knew the answer.

"If we do that, we run the risk of this just happening again." MacLeod smiled, but it was a smile devoid of any good intentions. "And after reading about this Balak character, I'd like to teach him why not to cross me or anyone from my ship."

Khev turned to giant Rheu and whispered. "Told you." Rheu just grunted as the two took up station on either side of the door.

MacLeod started to walk into the bar but stopped as he noticed Aishia move beside him. "What are you doing?"

"My orders are to protect you, and as I'm not a member of your crew you can't order me to stay." She stood with her hands on her hips and a slight movement of it to once side. So once again, MacLeod learnt that no matter the species; when a female does that, you have lost the agreement.

"Very well, but we'd better make that clear to Balak just in case." Aishia nodded and gave a sad little smile as they entered the bar.

"You were told to come alone." MacLeod turned to face the voice and saw the target for the anger building up inside him sitting at a table off to the side. Two other Batarians stood on either side of him and another four were standing around the deserted club. "What is this Asari doing here?"

MacLeod turned to indicate Aishia as he settled into the seat opposite Balak. "This is Council Spectre Aishia T'Thon, she's been assigned as my bodyguard, and unfortunately I don't have the ability to stop her following me."

Balak examined Aishia clinically and she had to fight of a shiver at the way he - and the other Batarians - was looking at her. "T'Thon? Any relation to Councillor T'Thon?"

MacLeod looked up at Aishia, caught off-guard by the statement as she answered. "That's not relevant."

Balak laughed a little and looked at MacLeod. "Anyway, I'm sure you wish to see your crewmembers." He gestured and the Batarian behind the bar activated a viewer near their table. "As you can see, they are unharmed. For now."

MacLeod gripped the arms of his chair to stop himself from launching across the table at the monster opposite. "And what are you willing to offer for them to be returned unharmed?"

Balak smiled and, allowing the Human in-front of him to stew, he slowly took a sip from the drink he had on the table.

"What do you want?" MacLeod growled what little patience he had let was rapidly evaporating. He knew that the two Hazard teams were ready to assault the warehouse where his two crewmembers were being held, but he wanted to prove a link between this… being … and his Government. "Who is funding you to work here on the Citadel?"

Balak laughed softly, a sound which grated Aishia and royally infuriated MacLeod. "Well, for the latter, let's just say I have powerful friends who can keep me safe from the Council." He sneered as he looked at Aishia before turning back to MacLeod. "As for what I want, well I want compensation for your murdering of Batarians when you interfered in their private business." Balak never showed any external anger, and his smile seemed to grow as he spoke. "And I will get what I deserve from you soon enough but first we have a more pressing matter to discuss."

"And that is?" MacLeod snarled through clenched teeth. Being an augment meant he was more prone to anger, and this being was managing to push all his buttons.

Balak grinned, "Well I told you to come alone, and you didn't so there must be a punishment for your failure." He turned to the viewer. "Salrak."

MacLeod barely had time to turn to the screen as a Batarian placed a gun against the chest of the Bolian and pulled the trigger.

MacLeod jumped from his seat – and noticed half the guns present track him – and watched in open mouthed shock as the Bolian, the senior pilot Lieutenant Mok, collapse to the floor. Blue, cobalt based blood and organs slowly started to burn into the ground.

"By the Goddess." Muttered Aishia before her hands started to glow. "You monster!"

Balak gave her a spine-chilling smile as he spoke. "The Human was warned to come alone. The alien's death is on your head Asari, not mine." The glow from Aishia's hands grew bright enough to overpower the ambient lighting.

Balak, seemingly unconcerned by the enraged Spectre mere metres from him, turned to face MacLeod. "Now that we understand each other Commander, what do you have to say for you actions?"

MacLeod clenched his fists, silently activating his communicator, and turned slowly, deliberately, to face Balak. His eyes ablaze as his voice dripped with venom. "What do I say? Just one thing."

He closed his eyes as he whispered a silent prayer for the young crewman who had just died. Then he fixed Balak with a cold, dead stare. "Energize."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't think there was any real armour for Hazard Team in the games but seriously after the Dominion War they must have something for real!**

**As for using a base armour without thinking about copyright, well can deal with that later as doubt it even occurred to most of the SF crew to think like that.**


	20. Payback and Preparations

20: Payback and Preparations

* * *

Balak let the memories come to him. The first thing that he remembered happening after the Human spoke was seeing his two captives, one clearly dead, disappear in a blue light – the same light as he saw at the Council meeting several days ago. He'd been told by his superiors that that had been nothing more than the deactivation of a hard-light hologram and not an actual trans-mat beam; though right now he knew they'd been wrong.

Just after that, energy beams – real, honest to goodness energy beams! – had shot through the windows and taken out his guards. He remembered reaching for his gun, but not getting there are as a Human hand had grabbed his and crushed. Somehow the Human had more strength that Balak expected and had crushed hard enough for Balak to feel the bones crack.

As he screamed out in pain, the Human had smashed his other fist into his face and Balak had flown backwards into, and over, a nearby table.

He had tried to stand but felt the familiar pull of a biotic field and was dragged forwards towards the Human, who met him with a powerful kick to his rib-cage.

Balak had collapsed, sure his ribs were broken, if not shattered, and he had felt the darkness mercifully take him and the memory ended.

...

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Sickbay

Serpent Nebula

21:15 October 10th 2183

xxx

Balak groaned as he regained consciousness. He tried to raise his arms, but felt them restrained. He started to struggle against the restraints when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You were badly wounded by the Commander, though I can understand why."

Balak looked up at the speaker in disgust. "Get away from me you piece of Human filth!"

The man turned and looked down at him. "I'll have you know that I'm not human. I am the emergency medical hologram - well now I suppose I'm now the long-term medical hologram - of the _USS Vanguard_, and as such I am classed as an artificial life-form, with my own rights and freedoms."

Balak started to freak out. Not only was he held on the Human warship, but he was being treated by an AI!

The EMH noticed Balak's agitated state and touched a control on the side of the bio-bed. "If you continue to struggle you will only hurt yourself." The EMH shook his head at Balak - as a father would do to a young child. "And while I'm sure you feel threatened being on this ship, you should know that I will not allow anyone to hurt one of my patients, even if they are responsible for the murder of one of the crew." He lent down so he could whisper in Balak's ear. "And just so you know, the only reason you're alive is a little luck and my supreme skill as a surgeon."

Before Balak could try again to escape, the door slid open and in walked Executor Pallin and a clearly incensed, yet smiling, MacLeod.

"Ah Commander," the EMH stated as he turned to the newcomers, "You'll be happy to know that the patient has recovered well enough from your discussion to be transferred." He shifted his gaze to Pallin; "Are you here to arrange the transfer of the patient?"

MacLeod's smile grew as he looked down at Balak – who thought the smile was far too predatory for a Human to be able to have – and spoke. "Yes and no. After discussing the actions, recent and past, of our guest," he sneered when he said the word guest. "I've reached an agreement on how Mister Balak will be charged."

Pallin harrumphed a little as he looked from Balak to MacLeod then back, but overall he didn't seem too displeased about the agreement MacLeod had reached with the Council regarding this Batarian. "Commander MacLeod and I have agreed to not press charges against you for actions aboard the Citadel."

Balak laughed. "Humans! I knew their species was weak!"" His laughter died by way of he looked at MacLeod, who was clearly smiling now about something that Balak didn't know."

MacLeod pulled a chair over and sat down next to Balak and whispered slowly, sweetly in Balak's ear. "Well, Starfleet rules would mean you only serve life without parole in a cell. And as I really don't want you my ship, that's not an option." While the voice was polite, Balak could detect the dark humour and malice that was laced with politeness. "So I arranged for someone else to take custody of you." He looked up towards the door, and Balak had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Hello Balak, been a while."

"NOO!" Balak screamed as she walked into Sickbay, causing MacLeod and Shepard to share a twisted laugh or two.

...

* * *

Conference Room

21:45 October 10th 2183

xxx

Alenko gazed out of the window as he, along with Liara, Williams and Garrus, waited in the room for Shepard and MacLeod to arrive.

A number of Starfleet crew were mingling at the entrance to the room as he turned back to look and figured it was worthwhile to at least say hello so he walked over to the group.

Guessing as to the leader he approached a short, blonde-haired human female with piercing blue eyes. He extended his hand as he spoke; "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Alenko. My crewmates are Gunnery Chief Williams, Doctor T'Soni and Mister Vakarian." Each person in nodded or smiled at the mention of their names as the Starfleet crew looked at them in turn.

The blonde smiled as she shook Alenko's hand. "I'm Ensign Fourier. They're Ensigns Ratcliffe and Connors, who like me are assigned to Security. Nurses Davids and Munroe are from Medical and Ensign Turval and crewman Jankowski are from Engineering." She smiled as the Starfleet crew retuned the greetings. "We make up Hazard Squad."

Ratcliffe stood as the tallest at around one metre eighty, while Munroe was the shortest at around one fifty. Turval was the only non-Human in the group.

"Hazard Squad?" Liara asked the question on all the visitors' minds.

Ratcliffe smiled. His red hair and pale skin giving him a clear Viking look. "Yeah, Starfleet is not a military essentially, and occasionally some missions are classed as dangerous," he shared a private joke with the rest of the Starfleet crew as he looked back at them, "or **_Hazardous_** and as such a special team was devised on-board the starship _Voyager,_ and then endorsed to Starfleet Command by the Captain of the _Enterprise_ which prompted Starfleet to create such a team on all larger ships."

"Indeed," continued Turval as his eyebrows twitched at the joke. "It is a logical decision to have such a unit available to the Captain when needed." He paused as he looked out of the window at the massive Citadel Station. "Even more so when a starship is beyond Federation borders."

"So you don't have marines?" Asked Williams as she slid into a seat besides Liara with others starting to do the same.

"No, Starfleet is not a military." Answered Munroe as she settled into a seat directly opposite Williams. "We're a defensive and exploration operation."

"Though we forgot the defensive part over the last hundred years." Commented Connors, as he fidgeted nervously with his curly brown locks.

The visitors noticed the way every one of the Starfleet crew looked at Connors in sympathy as he spoke and Davids placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well we won't forget now." He said to his friend, getting a small smile from Connors in thanks.

An awkward silence fell over the room; the Starfleet crew worrying about their friend and the visitors chose not to speak as they were worried they'd only make things worse with the wrong word or phrase.

"I said no!" Everyone turned and looked as the doors opened and in stalked MacLeod, with D'Mora and Shepard close on his heels. "And I mean it this time!" He marched to his chair at the head of the table while D'Mora took the XO's chair and Shepard went to the far end of the table.

"Commander, you know why I told you this." Said D'Mora as though pleading with him; well pleading for a Romulan that was. "And it's non-negotiable." Shepard was fighting to hide her smirk, which only inflamed MacLeod's mood as he turned to his XO.

"We'll discuss it later, that's all you're getting." He stared at her and eventually she gave a subtle nod to allow the matter to be tabled for later. Turning back the table he brought up a galaxy map and zoomed in on a system on the other side of the Galactic core. "This is our target Virmire. As of now, I'll turn the briefing over to Commander Shepard as it'll be her mission, my crew and I will be tagging along primarily to rescue our missing crewmembers."

Shepard nodded her thanks as she stood. "Virmire is located in the Hoc System through the Sentry Nebula Relay. It lies in the Attican Traverse and is classed as a Garden world. Yes?" She had spotted that one of the Starfleet crew had raised his hand.

"Why hasn't it been colonized?" Asked Jankowski as he read the floating information about the planet. "It seems to be a prime candidate for living on."

"It is, unfortunately it lies in the Terminus Systems." A large area of the galactic map turned red. "This area is outside the control of the Council and if any large military force went in, it would lead to an all-out war." Jankowski nodded in understanding and Shepard continued.

"Now what exactly we'll find there we don't know as the Council only got a broken transmission from a STG team, that's a special force used by the Salarians, saying they'd found a base belonging to Saren." She looked at MacLeod as she spoke. "As this is the only base we know of belonging to Saren we suspect it will be heavily defended by Saren and his Geth. There will also likely be some Asari loyal to Matriarch Benezia, even if she is not an issue now." She paused and briefly looked at Liara.

"So what can you tell us about the Geth?" Ratcliffe enquired when Shepard stopped. Shepard activated her omni-tool and accessed the files in question. Thanks to Drake and Morroth a simple data transfer system had be developed to allow omni-tools to access a few dedicated terminals that were taken off the main computer to prevent a virus transfer. Such a terminal had been setup in the Conference Room and so the various models of Geth that Shepard and her teams had encountered started to be displayed on the small viewscreen behind her.

"I'll let you look though the files yourselves, and my ground crew and I will fill in any details we can on-route but for now we need to make plans to gear up. The _Normandy _will leave at zero-eight-hundred tomorrow morning. Commander, I'll expect you and your crew to be on-board by then."

MacLeod and Shepard both looked around the room and saw everyone understood the brief. While the meeting had been short, a full tactical discussion was scheduled for zero-ten hundred and an introduction to Biotics was planned for later in the afternoon. Shepard wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was looking forward to seeing what MacLeod could do against her Biotics, having read the report of his fight alongside Spectre Aishia.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Said MacLeod as he ended the meeting and stood, "Sub-Commander, my office. Now." D'Mora stood and followed MacLeod out of the room, both walking with clear purpose as they prepared for a verbal fight.

"Who do you think is going to win that one?" Commented Fourier, a small smirk on her face.

"D'Mora." Said Shepard and Ratcliffe simultaneously.

The two looked at each other before Shepard broke the silence. "What makes you say that Ensign?"

Ratcliffe shrugged nonchalantly and spoke; "I know a few stories about the two of them from the war."

"The Dominion War?" Asked Munroe as she subconsciously leaned in, expecting an explanation to Ratcliffe's statement.

"No, the Great Tribble Hunt!" Ratcliffe fought unsuccessfully to keep the smile from creeping onto his face.

"Well do tell Ensign," started Shepard as she eased back into her seat.

"Well during the war the Commander was stranded on Betazed when it was captured by the Dominion. Not long after it fell a small cloaked Romulan scout force was shot down over the planet and…"

...

* * *

Virmire

xxx

Ku looked over at her remaining cellmate, Crewman Fields. The man was older than she was – she guessed around forty-five – and had been working with two others, Crewmen Jaconn and Greq, near her quarters when the Geth had attacked.

He had looked despondent but now seemed to be talking to himself.

"Fields?" She asked cautiously. The strain of watching their two crewmates being marched away – and the screams that started soon after – had made them both very quiet.

Ku didn't know how long they'd been here but she guessed it was at least a few days as every time Saren appeared he had said Good Morning as he leered at her.

"Can't you hear it?" Fields said as he turned to look at her, a strange look on his face. "It wants us to help it right?"

Ku shook her head. The constant, subtle, tempting voice she kept hearing at the corner of her senses was telling her again to give in, obey.

"We must stay strong. The others will come for us!" While she wished her voice carried her heart's conviction, she could hear that it didn't.

The voice was getting stronger, and she was beginning to worry that she was seeing things at the edge of her vision. She knew she was alone with Fields in the cell, but she also was certain that she wasn't alone in her own mind.

She had read some papers about the effect of constant subtle telepathic fields effecting people's thought processes, so she had an understanding of what was happening, but she knew this impulse was being directed by another intelligence and not Saren himself. Someone was looking to break her and Fields to learn about Starfleet technology.

She was all but certain that Greq and Jaconn were taken because they weren't Human, so the process wouldn't work, or couldn't be tracked, as easily as their species didn't seem to exist in this reality.

"Good morning my dear." Ku had to fight down the bile rising at the back of her throat as she turned to look at their captor. "And how are we today?"

He watched her with an amused smile on his face. Sovereign had told him that the female was resisting somehow. It would not stop her becoming indoctrinated if given enough time, but it was not something that the ancient intelligence had ever experienced from a race lacking any telepathic skills. The Asari were only touch telepaths, and that had been encountered before so it knew how to manipulate Benezia and her followers subtly, but this Human was peaking it's interest, and that didn't sit well with Saren.

"No witty comeback today? No comment about my sexual needs?" He grinned as he opened the door. "My, how you have fallen."

He turned to Fields and smiled. "Your friend here has seen the light haven't you?"

Fields nodded rapidly as he almost crawled over to Saren's feet. "Yes, it wants me to tell you. Teach you."

Saren tilted his head and an Asari scientist started to move in to collect Fields.

But Ku was faster. Before Saren or the Asari could use their biotics, she'd struck Fields as hard as she could at the base of his neck, severing his spine, just as Erik had taught her.

The Asari scanned Fields with her omni-tool. "She broke his neck and spinal cord. He'll be dead in a few minutes."

Saren chuckled as his eyes watched Ku slowly creep to the back of the cell. "So there is still fight left in you. Good." He turned and started to walk out the door. "Bring the body. We can examine it for the effects of indoctrination on these Humans."

The Asari moved to Saren's side as a Geth stepped into the cell and started to drag the body away.

"What of this one then?" Asked the Asari as they walked back to the lab.

"Turn up the field up to its fullest."

The Asari gasped. "But that will probably kill her!"

"It doesn't matter now." Saren's mandibles twitched in amusement. "Shepard and this MacLeod are on their way. We wouldn't have cracked her before they got here."

"Shepard's coming here?" The Asari was more than a little nervous as this was the Human who had easily killed Benezia and her personal commandos.

"Yes, so we'd better make sure they feel at home when they arrive."

...

* * *

**A/N: Did Balak get off easily? Probably but there's a reason for that. Have patience and you'll find out why.**


	21. Last Minute Arrangements

21: Last Minute Arrangements

* * *

_USS Vanguard_

Sickbay – Morgue

Serpent Nebula

21:00 October 10th 2183

xxx

MacLeod looked down at the body of Lieutenant Mok with clenched fists. He didn't blame Balak for the Lieutenant's death, or anyone on the Citadel. He blamed himself. Instead of just beaming the hostages out he'd tried to make a point to the local races, and it had failed and now another member of the crew, no his crew, had died because of him.

"The burden of command sometimes is not choosing who lives and dies, but having to live with your choices afterwards." He turned and saw Captain Anderson standing just inside the door to the morgue, with a Starfleet security officer, who was acting as his escort, waiting outside.

MacLeod took a final look at the dead Bolian and turned to the Captain, "What can I do for you sir?"

Anderson paused as he looked down at the body of the dead alien and indicated for MacLeod to come out of the room. MacLeod did so and the pair walked in silence to the nearest turbo-lift.

"This is an incredible ship," remarked Anderson as they walked. "You can feel the power coursing through her, yet it never seeks to overpower or intimidate. Truly breath-taking."

MacLeod smiled as he looked at the exposed panels and watched the various cables and terminals blink, flash and pulse as the ship went about its daily operations. "I guess it is. I've never really noticed it before."

Anderson laughed softly as the turbo-lift doors opened for them. "I guess growing up around such refined power would make you a little indifferent to it. But to someone who has spent his life on dedicated warships, a vessel like this helps remind me that there is more to this universe than warfare. That beauty and elegance can still be found in the most powerful of things, natural or artificial."

MacLeod nodded, not really wanting to get drawn into a talk about the beauty of a photon torpedo, unless it involved firing one into the derriere of a certain Batarian or Turian, followed but three or four more!

The turbo-lift soon stopped and they stepped off to begin the short walk to the MacLeod's quarters.

MacLeod nodded at Rheu who stood outside the room. No matter how much he protested to D'Mora about the guard, she would not back down. Moreover, he found her concern a beacon of hope for him to hold onto so he decided not to complain too much.

Anderson barely avoided stumbling as he rounded the corner and came face to stomach with the armoured Romulan. He supressed his dinner as he remembered the Romulan from the video footage provided by Aishia of the short but brutal battle. The Romulan had grabbed a Batarian as he had tried to flee and with one massive, armoured fist, the Romulan had crushed the Batarian's helmet until blood has started to seep out of the cracks.

MacLeod would have disciplined Rheu except for two things; one, he was not technically under his command and two, he'd have done the same to Balak if not for Aishia placing him in a Stasis Field long enough for C-Sec to arrive and help secure the area.

Once free of the Stasis, MacLeod had glared at the Spectre before angrily beaming away all Starfleet and Romulans from both locations and several Batarians that had been tagged with sub-dermal transponders. However, that had resulted in a good deal of damage to one of the transporter rooms – not to mention to a poor Batarian Biotic and six others in the room at the time. Who knew dark energy did not like being taken apart at the sub-molecular level then reassembled a few seconds later?

Anderson looked at MacLeod as he chuckled to himself and settled into a chair, with Anderson quickly doing the same on the other side of the table.

"Now Captain, what's up?"

Anderson slid a Starfleet padd he'd been loaned onto the table and MacLeod picked it up. "The Alliance team has arrived along with a small unit of ships which have been assigned to guard your ship at the Fang shipyard."

The Fang shipyard was a secret shipyard located between the Serpent Nebula and the Boltzmann System which orbits a brown dwarf that is thought to have been the star that helped create the Nebula when it went supernova millions of years ago. While the _Vanguard_ was being sent there, the runabout _Agnew_ - named for a former Captain of the Battleship HMS _Vanguard _- would remain behind with a two man crew in orbit of the Citadel to allow the rapid transfer of MacLeod, D'Mora , their team and any survivors to the _Vanguard_ if she was still docked at Fang.

MacLeod picked up the padd and looked down the list of ships and Captains and paused when a familiar name came up. "Shepard?"

Anderson nodded, "Yes, the newly promoted Captain Hannah Shepard is the Commander's mother." Anderson leaned in conspiratorially as he continued to speak, "Shepard doesn't know about it but I figured that a familiar name would help set your mind at ease that this isn't a trap."

MacLeod looked at the Captain Shepard's ship; it was one of two cruisers and six frigates assigned as 'protection' for the _Vanguard._ While MacLeod was none too happy about having both Alliance and Turian ships as protection, he felt better than if it had just been Turians as they, by and large, seemed to distrust Humans. In addition, he personally disliked a certain Turian Councillor.

"When will they arrive?"

"Some time tomorrow after you leave. The Turian forces will detach from the Citadel fleet and the combined force will escort your ship to Fang."

"Captain.." MacLeod started but Anderson cut him off.

"I know you're not comfortable with this, but the power that your ship showed during the video file yesterday has people worried and the longer your ship stays this close to the Citadel, the more likely it is that certain elements of all the various governments will consider making a play to take your ship for themselves."

MacLeod gave Anderson a very predatory grin as he imagined such a battle; "I don't know what you'd call that Captain, but I'd call it target practice!"

Anderson chuckled to hide the slight fear he had from both MacLeod and the truth of the statement. Anderson didn't know the full strength of this vessel, but given to what it could do while badly damaged, he felt sorry for anyone stupid enough to attack it now that the ship was almost fully combat ready, well almost sorry for the attackers.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I need to get back to the Citadel to co-ordinate with Admiral Hackett on fleet matters."

MacLeod stood and shook hands with the Captain. "We can have you back in there in minutes."

Anderson raised his hand in defence as he spoke; "Thanks but I think I'll just take the shuttle back. No offence, but the idea of being taken apart and put back together is a little disconcerting."

MacLeod bowed slightly in acceptance and indicated for the door with pair soon on their way to the shuttlebay.

"I almost forgot," started Anderson as they entered the turbo-lift again. "The Alliance has setup an account for you and your crew to help with making purchases on the Citadel….."

As the doors closed Anderson and MacLeod discussed the money being made available by not only the Alliance, but the three Council races as well. MacLeod knew what they wanted out of this but was smart enough to accept it for now, but he decided to limit access to only a handful of people for now.

Though the amount of money they were providing was large, excessively so he thought. But their reasoning was very obvious and MacLeod found himself thinking about re-reading the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition before making any deals with the local races.

...

* * *

Transporter Room 2

21:30

xxx

Drake looked down at the damaged platform and sighed. No-one had thought to check whether a Biotic person was safe to transport but they'd found out that there were complications. Such as the Batarian 'volunteer' exploding rather violently when he'd rematerialized killing two other prisoners and badly wounding a third along with Ensign Connors who'd been beamed up at the same time while crewman Denver from security and the transporter operator, crewman Selvic had both suffered minor injuries.

The transporter itself was offline and in need of major repair but before that happened Drake, Varik and two others, specialist Venters – a specialist in transporter physics and crewman Jankovic – a technician, were trying to work out what exactly had happened, and how to prevent it from happening again.

"Well the explosion blew out the coils." Stated Jankovic as he pulled the component out from its slot. "We'll have to totally replace it along with a bunch of isolinear chips and a few gel packs. Beyond that, the physical damage wasn't too bad."

"It was sufficient to killed three people and wound four others crewman, so I believe, crewman, that it was 'bad' in any sense of the word."

Jankovic sunk back into the hole in the transporter pad where he was while Drake and Venters shared a look from behind the control station.

"It seems that the dark energy generated by the eezo in the Batarian's blood reacted badly when we tried to reassemble the molecules on the platform." Remarked Venters to draw Varik's attention. "Something is interfering with the phase transition inhibitor and preventing it from calibrating for the dark energy present in this eezo."

"Indeed. However, I admit to lacking a sufficiently advanced understanding of dark energy to be able to see a solution to this problem."

Drake thought to himself as he tried to remember a name then it clicked. "Gwagra!" He said then noticed the looks the other gave him. "Um, Specialist Gwagra. She graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy. If I remember she was on-board only to conduct an experiment involving dark energy and transwarp, but that was delayed due to the Borg and she never left the ship."

Travik nodded at the Ensign's good memory. "You are correct Ensign. She was working on her doctorate and it does relate to dark energy." He paused and tapped his badge; "Computer, locate Specialist Gwagra."

"The Specialist is currently in Multi-lab two on deck six, section sixteen-beta."

Varik tapped his badge twice – too close the link to the computer and open a new comm-link – then spoke again. "Varik to Specialist Gwagra."

There was an audible sigh as Gwagra answered. "What is it?"

Varik raised an eyebrow at the disrespectful tone of the reply but chose to overlook it. "Your presence is requested in Transporter Room Three."

"What could I possibly be needed for up there?"

Varik looked at Drake for some help, but the Human just shrugged, indicating that he had been having issues with his fellow scientist.

"There is a problem with the transporters involving dark energy and the local substance called element zero."

"Eezo you say?" The female voice perked up at hearing something that interested her. "I'll be there with my kit in a few minutes."

"That would be appreciated." Replied Varik before he closed the link. He turned to see the three humans fighting to not smile at how he'd closed the comm-link. "Ensign Drake, you are in charge. I need to report to the Commander to assume command."

Drake nodded as Varik left the room.

"Varik's taking command?" Asked Venters with a slightly worried look.

Drake nodded. "Yeah, the Commander is leaving with Hazard to rescue our crewmembers who were taken by the Geth."

"You mean Ku right?" Asked Jankovic as he re-emerged from his hiding hole inside the transporter pad. "The Commander only cares about her."

"Yeah Simon, what's up with that?"

Drake glared a little at Venters for using his given name when on duty. "Well Sandra, the Commander is close to her, that's all." Using her given name, got his comment across easily, as Venters blushed a little at the subtle telling off.

"What about the Sub-Commander?" Ask Jankovic to save his co-worker.

Drake Smiled; "That's another story, which I'll tell you about in the Forlorn Hope, _after_ we finish our shifts. Clear?" he fixed them with as good a stern stare as he could- which he knew was honestly not that good – and waited for their replies.

"Yes sir." Came the duel reply, with a slight giggle from Venters.

Drake smiled a little as he shook his head. At least these two seemed in good spirits but he wondered how long it would last as all his research suggested there was no way back home. There were hints in the personal reports for his department that suggested that several crewmembers were starting to slip badly and he was sure the same was happening in other dpeartments. Right now all that was keeping it from bubbling to the surface was the rescue attempt and repairing the ship. After those were done, Drake suspected that the new connamd staff would have to have a series of discussions to find ways to deal with the crew becomming increasingly despondent.

...

* * *

Deck Two

23:00

xxx

D'Mora exited the turbo lift and walked towards his quarters. She paused outside, turned back to her guard, Decurion Kassus, and handed him a padd. "These are my orders. Examine them then give them to Sub-Lieutenant Khev. Do you understand?"

Kassus took the padd and quickly scanned the orders, his eyes widening rapidly as he read. "Sub-Commander?"

D'Mora fixed him with a solid glare. "Do you understand?"

Kassus snapped to attention. "By your command."

D'Mora nodded and smiled, "I know it is unusual but ask Khev about why I have issued them. Tell him 'Teelah', he'll understand and explain it."

Kassus clasped his hand to his chest in salute, bowed, then turned and returned to the turbo-lift.

D'Mora smiled up at the door guard then pressed the buzzer.

"Enter."

She walked through the door and saw her target, and her sahe'lagge.

"Sub-Commander," asked MacLeod as he looked up from behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Hna'mi Hru'fir." She answered as she moved around the desk towards him.

MacLeod looked up at the predator approaching him, and smiled. "Rha?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yes." She pulled him from his chair then abruptly pushed him down hard onto the desk. "I need my mate."

He growled back into the kiss and pushed her back hard into the wall. For a few minutes they wrestled until he unexpectedly pulled back while still pinning her to the wall and looed at her carefully. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely more than a whisper mixed with a groan. "Whether we get home or not, whether we die on this mission or not. I want you with me." A single tear slid down her cheek, which caught his eye. He did not know why she would be crying, except to be glad back in his arms, but he knew she was worried or concerned about something.

"Then you have me." He said as he kissed the cheek just cleared of the tear and pulled her with him towards the bedroom while kissing her jawline.

As they fell onto the bed, she turned and looked at him, a look of pain and concern definietly evident on her face this time.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly; "Not now. Ask me again after we come back." She leaned in until she could hear his heartbeat through his chest. "Right now, I just want to be with you."

He watched her for a moment, and gently stroked her cheek before he answered her by lifting her head and kissing her once more as he pulled her back into the bed.

...

* * *

**A/N: Good thing no-one beamed Tevos up at any point prior to the the Batarian incident... ;)**

**And now we are - finally - of to Virmire. Though it will take a wee while to get there since I personally doubt that even a Mass Relay is capable of moving someone instantly across the galaxy.**


	22. In Transit

22: In Transit

* * *

On-Route to Hoc System

_SSV Normandy_

Hanger Deck

09:30 October 11th 2183

xxx

Tali ran her gloved hand down the side of the shuttle that was sitting next to the _Mako_.

"It's a nice looking little ship." Tali turned and looked back at the speaker.

"Adams," She said as she smiled behind her mask. Chief Engineer Adams had happily accepted her into his staff once she had proved her abilities with tech and she was eternally grateful to him for that trust. "Yeah, it's so small and yet so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Said Adams as he walked towards Tali and the little shuttle. Thankfully it was barely half the size of the _Mako_ so there was no problems with sliding it into the bay of the _Normandy_. No-one outside of the two pilots who brought it over had been inside; MacLeod and the other six people he brought with him had come through the docking hatch and were currently being given a brief tour of the ship by Alenko and Williams while MacLeod, D'Mora and Shepard were in the conference room trying to work out some details of how, if at all, to merge the two groups.

"You should see the Mark 11," both turned to see a human in a Starfleet uniform walking from the elevator. He extended his hand and happily shook with both Talia and Adams. "Specialist Miha Jankowski."

"I'm Chief Engineer Greg Adams and this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayna, or Tali for short."

Jankowski gave Adams a slight nod and smiled warmly at Tali. "This is a mark ten shuttle, capable of carry four people at most. She still has shields and two phaser arrays, but this is the smallest type of shuttle that we carry on-board."

Adams nodded, he'd seen the video footage of the battles and been amazed at the manoeuvrability of the fighters deployed by the _Vanguard_ – and the way in which they had survived multiple hits from frigate and cruiser class ships. "I'd love to get a look at her engines."

Jankowski smiled but shook his head; "No can do. Commander's orders." He looked around conspiratorially, "Though I could give you a quick peek inside. Just don't touch anything."

Adams turned to look at Tali, who gave a slight nod, before extending his arm, "By all means."

Jankowski smiled and tapped his badge which caused a hatch to open at the rear of the shuttle.

...

* * *

Conference Room

10:15

xxx

Shepard watched as MacLeod stretched in his chair, "Something wrong Commander?"

MacLeod looked up at Shepard – and noticed all the other eyes were on him as well. "No, just didn't get much sleep." He answered with a slight smile.

Shepard raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it was obvious to her what he meant as D'Mora was sitting next to him and her body told the story. _Seems Romulans have an afterglow too._

"Well, as I was saying, we have to figure out the initial team setups for any ground deployment then work on merging a command structure for ground ops."

"Command is easy," Replied MacLeod. "Your ship, your command. I'll take a back seat all the way through this unless something happens to you."

Shepard nodded her thanks. She hadn't been sure if it would have been that easy to sort out overall command so she was glad to get it sorted without any fuss over who was in command.

"What about teams? Will we get lasers?" Asked Williams hopefully.

Ratcliffe chuckled. "You can use a laser if you want, we'll use phasers." He lifted up his type-two phaser to make his point.

"Or disruptors." Added Kassus, who was along as D'Mora's guard, as he lightly tapped his rifle.

"Whatever," dismissed Williams as she looked at Commander Shepard expectantly. "You promised us new guns remember?"

Shepard knew Ash had been going on and on about the idea of using a phaser since it had been first mentioned a week ago. And she knew Garrus and Wrex were just as keen on getting some new toys. "It's kind of hard to forget when you keep fantasizing about them!"

Garrus and Wrex both chuckled – as did a few of the guests – while Alenko just blushed and again wondered why he had to deal with two women like this, and who he'd pissed off upstairs to draw this assignment.

"Well what else can I fantasize about on this ship?" Muttered Williams before she even realised it, and started to turn a shade of red. "Oh bloody hell." She muttered to herself, expecting a verbal lashing from Shepard.

"I think I could help you with that." Said Ratcliffe, which caused to Shepard to stop talking even before she began – though it left her with her mouth slightly agape.

Williams looked over at the 'other' Human and ran her eyes up and down him a few times. "Is that so?" She heard herself asking, even as Shepard turned to MacLeod for help in stopping this before it got out of hand.

"Yeah," Ratcliffe looked at MacLeod to make sure he was safe before continuing. "If I get more kills than you I get to buy you dinner."

Williams subconsciously leaned forward and fixed him with a predatory stare. "And if I win?"

Ratcliffe flashed her an inviting smile, one she found extremely tempting before he replied; "If you win, you buy dinner."

Both turned at the sound of a loud clap to see MacLeod fighting to keep a smile from his face. "Well now that you to have arranged your date, how about we get back to business." Shepard and D'Mora both shook their heads a little, for slightly different reasons, while Wrex, Garrus and Kassus all laughed or chuckled slightly.

Shepard fixed the two flirting people with stares before she did continue. "Actually we need to sort out team deployments, comm frequencies and withdrawal plans."

MacLeod looked around at her and nodded. "Well for teams, we'll keep in two four man teams. Myself, D'Mora, Kassus and Fourier will be our lead team. Ratcliffe, you keep an eye on our medics." He looked up at Shepard, "we'll need an extra body to complete that team as I want Jankowski to stay with the shuttle in-case we need beamed out."

Shepard stared at him for a moment then snapped out of her mini-trance. "Right, transporters got it."

"There is a problem there," started D'Mora. "We can't beam out any of your team easily as it seems active eezo or Biotics and transporters don't mix."

Alenko cringed a little at the image, "That bad?"

"Ask the Batarian." Replied D'Mora, drawing a chuckle from Wrex.

"It would be funny if it hadn't put three of my crew in sickbay." Said MacLeod as he stared at the imposing mass of Krogan.

"How are they?" Asked Shepard, to hopefully draw those two apart. Wrex's approach to things could easily rub someone the wrong way and MacLeod seemed very protective of his remaining crew.

"Thankfully no-one was killed, but one member of Hazard is still under observation."

"OK," Shepard gave a slight nod in relief that no-one had been killed in the accident then continued with the meeting. "Well, we can work in equal teams of four. I'll hold off on setting my team until we get boots on the ground so how about we head down to the range in the cargo bay so we can examine weaponry and discuss how to merge the various pieces of hardware in a combat situation?"

MacLeod agreed with a slight nod and quickly stood, followed by everyone else, and the party made their way to the elevator.

...

* * *

Medical Bay

11:00

xxx

"Copper based blood?" Asked Chakwas as she interrupted Nurse Davids as he told her about Hazard.

"Yeah, Vulcans and Romulans are copper-based, not iron based." Davids and Munroe had decided to basically campout in the Medical bay and after getting to know Chakwas, they were discussing the medical issues – and problems that arise in such situations – when dealing with many different races on the same ship, something Chakwas was only now beginning to understand.

Chakwas shook her head. "I've never heard of a race with copper blood." He paused as she brought up the various blood types of the races on-board currently. "The Asari are iron based, but strangely have blue blood. Krogans are also iron based. Turians are based on nickel. A few other races have different metal bases, but none are copper-based."

"What about cobalt?"

Before Chakwas could reply the door opened and Alenko burst in. "Shepard and MacLeod are sparring and it's getting intense!"

The three medical personnel shared a collective look before Chakwas spoke; "How intense?"

"Full contact." Alenko didn't even wait for a reply as he turned to try and stop a few off-duty crew from heading to the elevator.

"Typical Shepard." Muttered Chakwas as she grabbed a medical pack and set off after Alenko, with the two Starfleet nurses close behind with plans to get into the shuttle to replicate some supplies.

The group exited the crowded lift to find a large group of crew gathered around an area behind the shuttle. Chakwas pushed through the crowd until she was next to Garrus. "What the hell prompted this?" She had to shout to even stand a chance to be heard over the crowd.

Garrus took one eye off the fight to answer the doctor; "We came down to discuss weapons and tactics and Wrex mentioned about close quarters, and soon enough the talk turned into this."

Chakwas glared over at Wrex, who was standing with Williams watching the fight from the ground team's lockers. "How long has this been going on?"  
Garrus shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe thirty minutes? Maybe longer?"

Chakwas shook her head in annoyance then looked at the equally bloody fighters. "They both look battered." She said. While she'd never admit it to anyone one the ship outside of Adams, she did enjoy watching fights, so long as they weren't death fights like a few Krogan and Turian tournaments she'd heard about.

Garrus nodded in agreement. "Shepard's more flexible but MacLeod has a greater reach." He smiled to himself. "Reminds me of a time in my past."  
As if to prove his point, MacLeod launched himself towards Shepard, who barely avoided the fist and landed a few quick shots to the exposed ribs. However, MacLeod countered far quicker than she expected – again – and caught her fist with his arm and spun, sending her flying up and away from the fight. If not for a biotic pull on the floor she'd have hit the wall of the ship hard enough to break a few bones. Instead she fell to the floor under some control, allowing her to adopt a defensive crouch on the other side of the quasi-ring they were sparring in.

How can he move so fast? She thought to herself. She fought numerous opponents, both in sparring and actual combat, and no-one she'd fought who was that large and built could move so quickly. Only some Geth move faster.

"So we're using Biotics now Shep?" She fought a growl at hearing that nickname – his counter to her calling him Mac – and stared back at him.  
"Well you're not holding back so why should I?"

MacLeod laughed a little – annoying Shepard a little and telling him his ribs were bruised from her last combo – and taunted her some more. "Actually I am. I never go all out unless I feel the need."

Ratcliffe winced at a memory of the last time his Commander had. He'd levelled all of Hazard in less than three minutes of combat without getting hit once. And that happened often enough for a quiet pool to exist in Security about how the Commander was able to do it. Ratcliffe still didn't know how he did it, but the current leaders were either the Commander was an android or he had Klingon ancestors.

Shepard smirked and allowed her hands to glow. She knew she was tired and would only be able to do so for a short while, but she figured as he'd never fought a biotic, it would be easy enough to overpower him.

MacLeod watched her hands glow and smirked. He'd read her bio and thanks to Aishia, and a private training session with her and Hazard, had some idea of what to expect. While he knew Shepard wasn't as agile as the Asari – he didn't think he had ever seen someone move so gracefully in a fight –he knew she packed far more power in her punches. _Does she use a pull or a throw? _He wondered as he prepared for her first Biotic move.

He got his answer when he felt himself start to tumble backwards from an unseen force. Instead of fighting against it, he twisted and started a slow backflip. The power of Shepard's throw caught him off-guard and he flipped twice before landing on all fours in a position that Shepard found eerily familiar to that of a Geth Hopper.

"Is that all you've got Shep?" He taunted, causing him to taste his own blood.

In anger Shepard sent two Avenger rifles flying off the workbench towards him. He managed to avoid the first but the second caught him in the shoulder, causing him to spin and lose his footing.

As he tried to spring back up, Shepard repeated the trick with two pistols. This time MacLeod dodged one but caught the second, and used its momentum to spin him.

Shepard barely managed to avoid the freshly accelerated pistol, but as she untwisted she saw him almost upon her. _How does he_... was as far as her thought process went as he crashed into her at almost full speed, where he proceeded to lift her off of her feet before slamming her down with their combined mass and momentum.

Shepard didn't think and sent him flying upwards with all her biotic might, causing him to smash into the roof of the bay. As he started to fall she lashed out and sent him flying across the bay, causing him to clatter into several _Normandy_ crewmembers that couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way.  
Chakwas, Davids and Monroe started to move to their respective commanders until Shepard shouted out; "No. This ain't finished."

The medics stopped, and everyone moved back from both fighters as Shepard struggled to her feet. Slowly she moved over the bay, wincing as her right wrist felt dislocated if not broken and her left ankle was starting to swell up, until she was directly over MacLeod. She collapsed to her knees beside him and rolled him over.

"Here endeth the lesson... for today. Time to get up tough guy, you can 'buy' me dinner in the mess since you lost." She said with a smirk.

Her smirk quickly turned into a frown as the man didn't move. She placed her hand on his chest to ensure he was still breathing normally. "Come on Mac, stop screwing around, I'm hungry here! Mac? Mac?!"

Concerned he was badly injured she turned to call over the medics when she felt her arm being pulled. Before she knew what was happening she found herself pinned to the floor with MacLeod sitting on top of her, a clear grin on his face.

"Ever hear the phrase 'You are unwise to lower your defences!' Shepard? I think you'll be the one buyin.." He was cut off by a surge of white hot pain as Shepard slammed her knee into his groin.

As he fell off her she turned and placed her good hand on his shoulder. "You should take your own advice future-boy. So you're buying?" Mac was only able to groan a little louder in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

As everyone stood in morbid fascination – and fear of crossing the two Commanders – Shepard turned her head to look at Chakwas. "Okay, now you can heal us." She slumped down next to MacLeod and waited for the medics to work their magic.

As the three medics rushed over to their respective commanders, Ratcliffe stepped into the shuttle to grab the medical kits.

D'Mora frowned as she, along with Wrex, Garrus, Alenko and Williams stepped forward through the crowd as it started closing in on the two fallen warriors. "Right, fight's over. Get back to work." The Human crew looked at the Romulan in confusion. "NOW!"

Wrex chuckled as the remainder of the crew scrambled to get as far away as possible from the alien with the scary temper.

She looked from one fallen Commander to the other then back, and then she looked up at the two other aliens present. "Humans!" Both Wrex and Garrus chuckled at the comment and all three started to turn when they heard a groan and turned back to see MacLeod slowly raise his arm, his finger extended.

"Did I win?" Before D'Mora could swing her boot at his head, Wrex and Garrus each grabbed an arm and half lifted, half dragged her away to Kassus who was trying his best to stay away from his Sub-Commander until her temper subsided.

...

* * *

**AN: First time writing a fight scene like that and thanks to Archer83 for the help and idea. Bad timing but neither character likes to back down!**


	23. Out of the Bag

23: Out of the Bag

* * *

Edge of Hoc System

_SSV Normandy_

Mess Hall

05:30 October 12th 2183

xxx

Shepard grimaced as she slid into a chair in the hall. While the combined efforts of Chakwas and the two Starfleet nurses had fixed her up and quickly sent her to her quarters to rest for the rest of yesterday, there were still twitches of pain when she stood or sat down and as such she was dreading taking the _Mako_ down to the surface.

She knew it had be really stupid to let the fight get so carried away but dammit, she wasn't going to be shown up on her ship by another Commander. Even if he was cute. She shook her head to clear that last thought. If D'Mora ever heard her say that, she was sure the Romulan would gut her where she stood.

"Morning Shepard. "

She turned and looked up as Liara came out of the medical bay to collect her breakfast. "Morning Liara. How's the research on the Protheans coming?"

Liara shook her head a little as she collected a set of rations from the table and moved to the table. "As well as could be expected." She looked around to make sure no one else was around then leaned across the table and whispered; "So is it true?"

Shepard looked at the Asari with a slight tilt to her head; "Is what true?"

"That MacLeod isn't fully Human?"

Shepard frowned and looked around also to make sure no-one else was around, which thankfully was the case as shift change wasn't until oh-seven hundred, before fixing Liara with a hard stare. "What do you mean?"

Lara took a bite of her meal, and made a little face at the bland taste. "Well, after you left medical, I accidentally overheard him talking with Chakwas and his two crewmembers."

"Accidentally?" Shepard was clearly sceptical about that.

For her part, Liara managed to blush a little as she answered. "Alright, I may have tried to hear what was being said inside." She paused and took another quick look around the area to make sure the coast was still clear. "Well Chakwas asked him how he was healing so fast and MacLeod got evasive before he said a word that make his two medics gasp."

Shepard found herself leaning across the table, making the conversation seem even more conspiratorial. "What word?"

"Boo!" Both jumped at the new voice and turned to see MacLeod leaning against the wall coming around from the elevator and stairs.

As her heart rate stabilised, Shepard noticed he was carrying a plate with cover. MacLeod grinned when he noticed her eye-line and smiled as he placed the plate in front of her, clearly pushing her rations out of the way. "For you."

Shepard looked at the covered plate carefully, mildly concerned something on the plate was going to try to kill her. She looked up at him, but he shrugged and indicated for her to remove the cover.

As she did she gasped at what she saw; "Eggs? Tomatoes? Sausages?" She looked up at him in confusion. "What is this for?"

He shrugged again and sat down next to Liara who was watching the pair quietly but methodically. "Well I missed dinner, so I figured I'd 'buy' you breakfast instead." He fought to keep a smile from his lips. "Now eat up before the others wake up and want some."

Shepard didn't have to be told twice, and started to attack the breakfast in front of her which caused both Liara and MacLeod to chuckle a little. She paused and looked at them, a piece of scrambled egg hanging from her mouth. "So what was the word?"

Liara blushed and shrunk into her chair, but a slight nudge from MacLeod told her to continue. "Augment."

Shepard choked on her egg at the word as she remembered the word, or more importantly someone who fit that name, from the historical files she had read.

She looked at him in a new, worrying light and said the name he knew she would. "Khan?"

MacLeod nodded. "My great-grandfather was from that group but he saw the writing on the wall and took his family and followers and left. They covered their tracks by faking their own deaths and left on a sleeper ship at the start of the Eugenics Wars.

"They found New Hibernia and settled there. It wasn't an easy place to live, but it was beautiful, pristine and it ours without anyone else around.

"My great-grandfather and a few others started work to try to control the aggression issue, and they managed to dial it back a bit." He paused as Shepard choked again, this time on a piece of tomato. "But only a bit."

"So how do you compare to a baseline Human?" The scientist in Liara coming to the forefront as a thousand questions swirled in her head. Particularly what would happen if all Humans had this kind of treatment?

"Well, my IQ is listed at comfortably over two hundred. My eyesight and hearing are beyond perfect by standard tests. My strength is around four to five times that of a similarly built normal. And baring an accident, I should live comfortably into my forth century."

Shepard stared at him for a few seconds and groaned. "You really were holding back weren't you?"

MacLeod shrugged again; "If I didn't I could have killed you with one good punch to your chest."

Shepard shook her head, almost – almost – sorry for Saren for angering the man in front of her. Then another thought occurred to her. "One thing. This will stay off the records. I'll get Chakwas to wipe it from her records and try to contain it before it gets out of hand."

MacLeod looked at her, and Liara, in puzzlement. "Why?"

Liara had worked out why not long after Shepard had said what she was going to do. "Cerberus?" She asked Shepard.

Shepard nodded and looked sternly at MacLeod. "If you don't know about them I suggest you read up quick. All I'll say for now is that they are a Human supremacist group who will do anything to 'improve' humanity's standing in the universe. Especially if it leads to them taking over everything."

MacLeod went to reply when he saw Ratcliffe and Fourier come round the corner from the lift.

The pair stopped in front of the table and Ratcliffe spoke; "Sir, do you have time to talk about something?"

MacLeod knew very well what they wanted to talk about and looked at Shepard.

"Use Liara's lab behind the medical bay." Liara gave a slight nod to say it was ok also.

MacLeod smiled his thanks to the two and stood to walk into the room with his two subordinates. He also noticed the rest of Hazard was hiding just behind the corner. With the exception of Ensigns Connors and Turval who had stayed on the _Vanguard_, all of Hazard followed their leader into Liara's lab.

Shepard watched them go then turned to Liara, who had stolen one of her fried tomatoes. "Now that is a conversation I'm glad I'm not going to be a part of."

Liara nodded as she chewed on a piece of tomato. She had tried some years ago and found the flavour and texture very much like a fruit she had adored as a child and so she hadn't been able to resist stealing some for herself.

"What the…" They both turned to see Joker walking down from the sleep chambers. "Do I smell bacon and eggs?"

Shepard smiled and lifted up a strip of bacon. "It is. What will you do for it?"

Joker brought his hands together as if praying. "Anything!"

Shepard smirked evilly; "Anything?"

Joker looked at his commander and gulped hard. "Oh shit!"

...

* * *

CIC

11:00

xxx

Shepard looked at the tactical outlook around Virmire. The _Normandy_ had come out of FTL early in the morning and had managed to slip behind the fifth planet in the system, Prescyla, and they had the last few hours scanning the system.

Thanks to the sensors on the small shuttle, they'd been able to scan the entire system and had plotted the patrol routes of the Geth in-system. Over a hundred ships ranging in size from a frigate up to Saren's flagship, which dwarfed even the _Destiny Ascension_ were in system.

Pressly and Joker had been busy plotting a stealth approach to the planet and had finally figured a way to get to Virmire while avoiding the patrols and especially Saren's dreadnought.

"We'll come in on an elliptical orbit from above the system." Said Pressly as he explained the plan to her. "That way we'll avoid all their patrols and enter the atmosphere when that dreadnought is on the other side of the planet."

Shepard watched as the holo-display showed the ship entering the atmosphere and landing. "Have we found his base?"

Pressly nodded and punched the controls causing the map to zoom in on a spot on a smaller southern continent. "It's located here." Pressly paused as the mapped moved over the base. "Their scanners even found the Salarian base-camp. It's around five klicks from Saren's base in a side-canyon off the main approach."

Shepard looked at the topographical display. "We can't land at the base-camp straight away as it's inside the anti-air defences of the base and the only other valid landing point is at the start of the approach along the coast." Shepard frowned. "So we'll have to drop the _Mako_ at the start of the approach."

Pressly nodded but his expression was grim. "While that'll get a team on the ground, the _Normandy_ would have to fly around and wait, hoping not to be shot down. Even with our stealth systems the Geth will know we're here the minute we enter the atmosphere and drop the _Mako_."

Shepard looked up from the map to turn to the third person standing with them, who until now had remained silent. "Any ideas how we could get around that issue?"

D'Mora smiled a little as she pushed herself off the bulkhead she had been leaning against and approached the map. She looked over the map with a predatory eye then pointed to three points. "These three gatehouses will pose the biggest delay with the middle one being the real key. It has to fall fast to allow this ship to land at the Salarian base-camp."

Shepard nodded with a little irritation. She knew this already so why was the Romulan leading her on like this?

"We know that." Mentioned Pressly, his irritation was evident in both his voice and body language. "That's not what the Commander asked.."

D'Mora stared at the Human officer for a minute before turning back to the map. "Well listen little man and all will be explained." Shepard wasn't happy about this dismissal of her officer and planned to talk to Mac later about the attitude of his Romulan XO.

D'Mora tapped the map around the second gatehouse and brought it up. "This is the real target as if we take down this anti-aircraft gun you can sneak your ship into the base without the main base guns getting a clear shot at you." She tapped a small cliff overlooking the gatehouse. "We can insert a team here and they can take and hold the gatehouse long enough for your vehicle to break through the first gatehouse and rendezvous with the team.

"After that, the team will follow behind to ensure no attempt is made to flank our assault."

Shepard looked at the map. It was a solid plan except for one issue. "How do we insert a team there without giving ourselves away? A HALO? Sounds dangerous but it could work."

D'Mora looked at the Humans female and smiled a rare, approving smile. "Well you could do that, but I think I'll just transport down to the cliff top and assault from above."

Shepard felt like slapping herself. She had forgotten about the transporters, even after reading the problem that occurred when a biotic was – what was the word? Transported? "Right. You and Hazard could beam down just before we enter the atmosphere and assault the AA tower as soon as we encounter Geth in the _Mako._"

D'Mora's smile grew until it was clear she was looking forward to the attack. "Exactly. These machines have no idea who they are messing with!"

Shepard looked again at the map. "It should work. We just have to make sure that we can reach you before the Geth realise our plans and counterattack you."

"I doubt that their smaller units will pose much of a problem, but those bigger ones, the Primes and Armatures might be an issue."

"Well fingers crossed you don't run into any before we get there." Shepard gave Pressly a nod – which he saluted in return – to indicate the briefing was over and started towards the stairs with D'Mora. "How is Mac doing?"

D'Mora did not like this woman calling her mate by a nickname but she knew how to be diplomatic when the need called for it. "He's down in the shuttle. His team are still talking in there." She indicated the door to the briefing room just as they exited the CIC.

Shepard looked at the wall as they started their descent and shook her head. "Is it really that big of an issue? He's not like Khan and those others centuries ago."

"Maybe, but the Humans are still scared of genetic improvements." She smiled as an old memory around that word came into her head.

They walked in silence down the stairs before Shepard turned to D'Mora. "How did you find out?"

D'Mora smiled at the new memory, then frowned a little. "It was just after my ship had been destroyed over Betazed. I had just managed to beam down to the surface along with my recon team before the ship that had transported us was detected and then destroyed.

"We'd barely gotten over that fact when we were surrounded by Jem'Hadar and forced to surrender. As they we lining us up, shots came a nearby treeline. I managed to break free of my captor and turn to see a Human charging the Jem'Hadar First." D'Mora paused and looked down at the floor in retrospect. "I lost half of my ground team that day, but I witnessed Erik, Commander MacLeod, kill four of them bare handed." She looked at Shepard with a predatory glint in her eyes. "He actually hit the First so hard with a punch that his head snapped round ninety degrees before he fell to the ground."

Shepard managed to fight off the gulp of fear at that image as she spoke; "Guess he was holding back then."

D'Mora gave a slight tilt of her head and entered the elevator. "More than you know Commander. More than you know."

Shepard watched the doors close and thought about what Mac was planning to do to Saren. She knew she shouldn't smile at the sick and twisted images she had, but deep down she knew that the Turian deserved everything that was coming to him.

...

* * *

Fang Shipyard

_USS Vanguard_

12:00

xxx

They had been at the shipyard now for over a day, and Varik had spent as much time dealing with repairs as he had dealing with the Turian commander of the flotilla that had been assigned as escort to them.

While the Alliance ships had been more than happy to keep their distance and only carry out low-level scans, the Turians had actively buzzed the _Vanguard_ on more than one occasion and had tried to scan the Federation ship intently.

Thankfully, their scanning technology was limited. It seemed that the dominant races in this universe had not even managed to carry out internal scans of a Mass Relay. Which was something that Varik and Drake had managed to do after reconfiguring the subspace transceiver. The readings were strange as the internal nature of the Relays consisted of Element Zero, Neutronium, Rodinium, Tritanium and an unknown compound that seemed to help to harness the energy released by Element Zero.

The newly promoted Ensign Gwagra, had postulated that this new element regulated the flow of energy in a way similar to the Borg Transwarp conduits, and if the external surface of the Relay was damaged by a large enough explosion of energy, that the Relay would detonate with the force of a small supernova. Though Drake had rightly pointed out that there was no such thing as a 'small' supernova, Varik found the idea that many inhabited systems had such a potentially devastating device in-system unsettling.

Regardless of this fascinating discovery, Varik had been forced to come to the bridge to deal, yet again, with the Turian commander, a being that he was fast considering as infuriating as a drunken Klingon.

Varik raised his eyebrow, as he looked at the duel images on the main display. "As I have already told you Captain, we have no need for your soldiers to be on our ship."

"And as I've clearly stated Lieutenant, this is a classified location, and as such all non-Council ,or Council associated vessels, need to have an honour guard on-board while here." Replied the Turian Captain, Virnicus, his anger and annoyance at having to deal with what he regarded as a disrespectful junior officer, clear for all to see. "This is not negotiable."

Varik wished again that MacLeod was here – and how he could not believe he wanted the emotional and overly aggressive former Security Chief back, but it was the truth – so he did not have to deal with such an unpleasant individual as Captain Virnicus.

"Captain, Starfleet rules are clear." He paused as he brought the exact rule he was thinking of. "Rule Seventy-Four, section sixteen, subsection three-a, clearly states that no armed group can board the ship without the approval of the ship's Captain, First Officer or Security Chief." He paused, taking a very small amount of contentment from what he was about to say. "As the Captain is comatose, the First Officer is dead and the Security Chief is off-ship, then any action to board this ship by your troops will be treated as a hostile action and we will be forced to defend ourselves with lethal force."

Virnicus harrumphed. "You have only one ship, whereas I command a task force of eight ships." His mandibles twitched in what Varik took as the Turian definition of a sneer. "We could easily overpower your ship and crew."

Varik looked at the Turian and contemplated his next move. As words and mental logic seemed to be failing, he decided to use some practical logic and an idea given to him by MacLeod before he had left, to explain the folly of this Turian's logic.

He calmly placed the cup of Vulcan tea he had on the armrest on the floor then tapped his button. "Bridge to Transporter Room One. Beam the cup twenty-two centimetres in front of me to the bridge of the lead Turian ship. Preferably the same distance from their Captain as the cup is from me."

"Aye sir."

Varik waited, and Virnicus and the Human on-screen watched in rapt awe – and a little horror – as the cup disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

"How?" Started the Human, only to be cut off as the same blue light could be seen coming from the bridge of the Turian command cruiser.

Virnicus stared in open-mouthed shock and fear at the cup sitting on the floor before him. He looked up at the strange alien he was talking to, "How?"

Varik tilted his head as he spoke, "Do not assume that because you have numbers and position that you can win an engagement with this ship. By my calculations, you have a mere seven point two three percent chance to defeat this ship in combat." He paused for effect. "Provided we did not detect your weapons powering up or raise our shields in time. If we did carry out either of those actions, your odds drop to such a low level as to be closer to zero than one percent." He stood from the command chair. "I believe we are finished." He made a slight gesture with his hand Havaris terminated the link to the Turian ship, allowing the Human to fill the full screen.

"That was an impressive display Lieutenant." Said the Captain Shepard, knowing that what she had said was a gross understatement. "I'm sorry that Virnicus is being such a stick in the mud, even for a Turian."

Varik gave her a slight bow of his head as a thanks and her concern. "No need to apologise Captain Shepard. I am used to dealing with highly emotional individuals every day. Ones such as Virnicus is simply full of hot air, as you Humans would say."

Shepard had to fight of a laugh, though Varik could hear a few murmurs of amusement off-screen, as she replied. "That's true enough. If he does bother you again, don't hesitate to contact me or one of the other Alliance ships for support."

Varik gave her a gentle nod of thanks. "Understood, _Vanguard_ out." Shepard gave a smile and a nod just before the signal cut out, and then Varik settled back into the command chair.

"Sir," started Havaris. "Forgive me, but doesn't subsection three-b state that in the event of all three of the aforementioned officers not being present on-board ship, that the next most senior officer can allow armed troops on-board."

Varik did not turn, as he used the chair console to check on ship repairs, but he did answer. "Indeed Lieutenant. What are you suggesting?"

"Well sir, you are the next most senior officer, so you could have allowed his troops access. So in essence, you lied to the Turian Captain."

"No Lieutenant, I did not lie. It was merely an omission of fact."

"Aye sir." Varik did not need to see Havaris to know that the Bajoran was smiling at what had just transpired.

While Varik did not take any enjoyment from enlightening the Turian, it was…. satisfying to see Virnicus' face when the cup had appeared on his ship.

...

* * *

**A/N: And now the secret's out, so how long until Cerberus (and others) come looking?**


	24. Holding Action

24: Holding Action

* * *

Virmire

13:00 October 12th 2183

xxx

MacLeod ducked again, wishing for the umpteenth time that they could have just transported straight into the base but no, something had interfered with the transporter – different universe, same problems – and had prevented it from getting a good lock on signal. Therefore, they had had to go with D'Mora and Shepard's plan of taking the AA tower at the second gatehouse by assaulting it from the cliff top while Shepard and her team assaulted through the first gatehouse before linking up with them here.

Though the good thing about that was for the first time in a Hazard op, he had not had to hold back or hide his abilities, and had taken down two Geth in close quarters using his enhanced speed and strength, and the two specialised wakizashi swords he carried with him. Since he had expected this to be a battle with lots of close quarter fighting he had taken two of the shorter swords instead of the longer katana he liked to take on Hazard missions.

"Where the hell are you Shepard?!" He screamed into his helmet com-unit as a rocket exploded against the wall near him, showering him in debris which bounced harmlessly off of his shield, causing the shield to flare blue where it did. The armour had already paid off as Fourier had taken a direct hit from an Armature and while the shot had drained nearly eighty percent of her shield, it had held and then the armour had protected her as the roof of her section had caved in. She had been beamed back up to the _Normandy _and was now being treated by Chakwas, Munroe and Davids. Jankowski was operating the transporter on the shuttle while Ratcliffe had beamed down to replace Fourier.

He wished again they had used the shuttle to engage the AA tower but it was too well embedded in the cliff for the shuttle's type four phasers to reach quickly. Also, without knowing the strength of the AA guns, he wasn't willing to risk the shuttle anyway as the transporters would be their only way out if things went to hell. Though, given to how aggressively the Geth were counter-attacking to take back the AA battery, he suspected that if nothing else, Hell would be quieter.

"We're bogged down with Geth, at least platoon strength here." An explosion could be heard over the comms. "ETA is about ten to fifteen."

MacLeod grunted as he popped up and fired off a quick burst at the Geth Rocket Trooper who had just taken a shot at him moments ago, catching it directly in its head unit and frying the Geth's targeting circuitry instantly. Thankfully the barrier of the Geth seemed totally unable to stop phasers or disruptor blasts. "Only a platoon? Is that all?" He noticed D'Mora give a look to say 'stop angering our ride' but he really couldn't help it.

"Fuck you Mac!" They've got rocket drones and an Armature with them."

"Only one?" Muttered Kassus from beside MacLeod. MacLeod silently laughed about the open com-links, knowing Shepard got that comment, and replied to Shepard to explain.

"We've got two Armatures taking pot shots at us plus a squad of Primes and twice as many regulars." He paused as a Hopper jumped over the barricade and stuck to the roof above him. It only had a split second to realise what was below it as Kassus happily blew its head off with a blast from his rifle. The two warriors shared a look before both moved for different cover as their old cover was struck by multiple rockets followed by a blast from an Armature.

MacLeod noticed a hand in front of him and let D'Mora help pull him up behind her cover. "And a few Hoppers."

"Sounds like fun." Commented Shepard dryly over the link.

D'Mora shook her head and looked to the sky. "Ajoi, give me the strength to not kill these crazy Humans."

MacLeod looked at his mate and tried hard not to laugh. He heard movement behind and below them and realised another probing party was at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at D'Mora and saw she heard it as well.

As one, they stood and fired down at the base of the stairs, striking two regular Geth and a Prime. The other Geth moved with their incredible speed behind what little cover was left as the bonded pair ducked down behind their cover again.

They braced for the fire to strike what was left of the barricade they were hiding behind when an explosion occurred from the bottom of the steps.

"That was the last one." Said Ratcliffe of the grenade he had thrown at the cowering Geth.

MacLeod gave him a nod of thanks and used his omnicorder to scan the enemy forces. While the Geth were blocking standard frequencies, like most of the local races they lacked any real knowledge of subspace – and had obviously not cracked the files they had stolen from the _Vanguard_ – and so he was easily able to locate each Geth unit.

The two Armatures were hiding just behind a blind about three quarters of a kilometre away while the smaller Geth were moving slowly from cover to cover towards the gatehouse. By his estimates, the closest platoon of the Geth second wave would reach the stairs in about two to three minutes.

"Shepard?" He almost pleaded over the commlink. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Getting there." Was her only reply as she grunted and closed the link.

"Fvadt!" Cursed D'Mora as a piece of the roof fell down towards her. She dove out of the way but in doing so left herself exposed. She turned to see a Prime take aim at her with its rifle and cursed again silently. She saw the shot being fired but never felt it as MacLeod dove out and pushed her behind the next barricade. This left him stretched and exposed in the open and while the Prime's shot had missed, many other Geth quickly turned and fired at the exposed Human.

MacLeod started to scramble, only to feel something grab his back and pull him up and away from cover. He felt himself go flying backwards, and heard and felt several shots impact with his shields, causing them to drop rapidly. A nasty side effect of the shields was that while they could handle substantially more impacts than the barriers of the local races, MacLeod and his team could still be pushed around by large enough exertions of force. Say a roof collapsing or a Geth Prime throwing you.

As he crashed and tumbled on the floor he saw a Geth – clearly the one who had thrown him – raise its rifle to him. He was unable to do anything as he thumped into a wall except watch in morbid fascination as the Geth aimed and his chest, only for its own to explode in a shower of green.

He crawled behind the turn of the wall to hide from the main Geth force and looked back to see D'Mora shoot the Geth again in the head, ensuring it stayed down. He gave her a smile, which she returned with a quick nod – before pulling out his type-two phaser. His rifle had been destroyed by a well-placed shot from the Geth as he flew through the air moments earlier.

"Power levels?" He called out over the comms.

"My rifle's depleted!" Screamed Kassus as he dropped it and pulled out his sidearm. The fact that happened was not good news at all.

"Ten percent on the rifle." Stated Ratcliffe as he pooped out and downed a Prime. "Correction, nine."

"I've got a few shots left." Said D'Mora as a rocket flew through the gatehouse, managing to miss both the barricade she was behind and the far wall as well.

MacLeod cursed quietly. This was starting to look very bad. They had only beamed down with a rifle and a sidearm each as they had expected their phasers to make quick work of the Geth. Unfortunately, a level eight blast from a phaser only burnt a hole through a Geth, it did not actually take it down so either it took several hits at level eight, or a single shot at level twelve or above. The result of this was that their phasers drained far quicker than they had expected and now they were paying the price for their lack of intel on the Geth.

"Oh hell.." He heard Ratcliffe mutter over the comms. Followed by an almighty explosion as the bridge to the AA controls exploded as a blast hit it. "We've got a Colossus!"

MacLeod stared at his officer for a second in pure shock. Almost out of power, pinned down with the enemy advancing and now they call in the heaviest ground unit they could? MacLeod knew he had pissed of the wrong someone upstairs and crouched down as two rockets smashed into the wall near where he was.

"Shepard, anytime now…."

"Give us five minutes." Answered Garrus, meaning Shepard was too busy driving the _Mako_ to answer. "We're dealing with another Armature then we'll be there."

An explosion occurred to MacLeod's left and he turned to see D'Mora barely avoided the falling roof as her cover was obliterated by the combined fire from the two Armatures and the Colossus. "Well we've now got a Colossus to go with our two Armatures."

There was a pause as the occupants of the _Mako_ contemplated how badly out-gunned the colleagues were, even with their energy weapons. "We'll get there as soon as we can."

MacLeod laughed in disbelief at the sheer obviousness of the statement, and where he was right now. "No rush." MacLeod growled as another piece of the centre wall exploded. "Enough of this shit."

He looked at the other members of his team to make sure everyone was still alive then tapped the side of his helmet. "MacLeod to Jankowski."

"Here sir, what do you need?"

"Beam two compression rifles to my location and fresh rifles and grenades to everyone else." Jankowski knew better than to question his commander, and merely replicated the requested equipment and beamed all of it down.

MacLeod grinned as the two type-three modified compression phaser rifles appeared at his feet.

He set both to their highest setting then spoke again. "Thanks Miha. Now when I say arm then beam a handful of grenades as close as you can to the Geth Colossus."

"Aye sir."

MacLeod smiled as he quickly planned out his idea then spoke to the rest of his team via the built-in communicators. "Right, once those grenades go off. Target as many Primes and Rocket Troopers as you can. I'll handle the Armatures." The team quickly sounded off and MacLeod allowed himself a smile as he used his omnicorder to scan the locations of the two Armatures. "Punch it!"

"Beaming now."

There was a pause of fire from the Geth as many units turned to the strange sound that came from under the Colossus, which started to move backwards to see what had suddenly appeared below it.

The movement saved the Colossus from fatal damage, but the explosion of the small pile of photon grenades completely disintegrated its front legs causing the massive walker to collapse forward into the hole created by the explosion.

As this occurred, three of the Geth targets popped up and fired as many blasts as they could from their rifles. Six Primes and five Rocket Troopers were obliterated within seconds, with several more standard Geth Troopers suffering hits which caused varying degrees of damage.

Simultaneously MacLeod stood and depressed the triggers of both rifles he was holding at the two Armatures. The two Geth walkers started to charge their pulse cannons as the first few bursts struck them. While their barriers failed to stop the bursts, the sheer size of the Geth in question meant they were able to shrug off multiple strikes with ease by re-routing their programming through other internal relays but MacLeod kept the triggers depressed as the phaser bolts burnt though the armour and internal circuitry of the Geth.

It turned into a deadly race to see if the sheer amount damage would take out both Geth before they charged enough to fire at the Human as around them the smaller Geth fell rapidly to short, accurate bursts from the other organics.

He saw a few Geth Troopers turn their rifles and let off a few quick bursts at him, though his shields shrugged them off with ease. They paid for their interest by failing to spot Kassus and Ratcliffe in time to save themselves. D'Mora kept peppering the few remaining Primes with short bursts from her new rifle, her Romulan one now discarded with a depleted power core.

MacLeod was thankful that phasers didn't have any recoil but he could feel a cold sweat building as the two Armatures kept charging their pulse cannons. A nearby explosion caused him to stumble and lose his targeting on one of the Armatures. He cursed silently as he quickly re-aimed the relevant rifle and continued to pelt the huge Geth with more shots. The first fell and he swivelled his rifle round so both were now showering the remaining monstrosity with a double whammy of phaser blasts even as its cannon reached full charge.

The other Geth were being rapidly whittled down as without the support of their big guns they were unable to really hurt the well-shielded gate-holders whose weapons totally ignored their barriers.

Just as the remaining Armature was about to fire MacLeod concentrated his fire on the cannon head itself. The small, intense blasts to the head as it was charging caused the head to literally explode, taking out the Armature and a pair of Geth Troopers that weren't able to move in time to avoid the falling mass of the larger Geth.

MacLeod lowered his rifles but didn't seek cover as the remaining Geth were all damaged enough to no longer be considered a threat and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Glad that's over." He turned to D'Mora. "You OK Sub-Commander?" She started to nod only for her eyes to spring open and her head to swivel out towards the fallen Geth.

Her head snapped back and she started running towards him. "Erik!"

MacLeod turned in almost slow motion and saw the Colossus had managed to lift its head enough to target him. Even worse it was almost fully charged.

"Oh sh…." The monstrous Geth fired directly at MacLeod who was unable to move in time and was subsequently sent flying backwards right out of the gatehouse.

As he flew back he had a brief second to realise that his shield had been totally depleted by the blast but his armour had held, so he gave a quick, silent thanks to Drake, even as he crashed hard into something metal.

D'Mora turned her rifle on the Colossus and screamed as she poured fire into its head. Kassus and Ratcliffe did the same until the head exploded and the neck crashed to the ground. Kassus kept watch as the other two turned and jumped out of the gatehouse to check on the Commander.

MacLeod felt himself slide then roll of the metal object and gave a quick prayer of hope that it wasn't another Geth Armature.

Thankfully he saw wheels as he splashed to the ground and soon the doors opened and Shepard jumped out, with Garrus and Wrex taking up defensive positions to cover the two Commanders while Williams manned the _Mako's_ cannon.

"Mac? Mac! Are you ok? Speak to me?" Shepard asked pleadingly as she reached around and pressed the helmet release. Unlike her helmet, his un-clipped and had to be completely removed before she could examine his head.

She placed his head on her lap and ran a quick scan of his vitals with her omnitool. Thankfully he was alive, though he had 2 cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

She turned and looked up as D'Mora came to a sliding halt beside him and spoke. "He's OK. A few injuries but nothing life threatening."

D'Mora gave her a nod of thanks and placed her hand on his face. "E'lav?" She spoke the word with such care that Shepard knew it meant something important.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover. His hand – from his non-dislocated arm – reached up and took hers in his. "I've been worse but let's not do that again OK?"

She laughed softly as she squeezed his hand. "Deal."

He smiled happily as the two women helped him up. As the threesome looked at the gatehouse – or lack thereof – he turned to Shepard. "Next time, you go first."

Shepard fought to keep from laughing as she turned back to the _Mako._ Two gatehouses were down and the AA was destroyed so the _Normandy_ should have landed by now, but that still left one gatehouse to secure but she suspected that it would be easier as most of the heavy units outside the base would have been destroyed in the initial assault and counter-attack on the AA tower. "Deal."

MacLeod nodded back and pulled out his type-two phaser. "Get going then. Once you have taken out the last gatehouse, we'll beam back to the _Normandy_ and we can meet this STG team and plan our assault."

Shepard gave him a mock salute as she closed the doors to the _Mako_. A moment later its cannon turned to face the debris blocking the gate. After blasting a path through the remains of the gatehouse, the six-wheeled vehicle moved slowly forward, driving over the small Geth remains and pushing the larger pieces out of the way.

As it rounded the corner and disappeared from sight ,MacLeod, D'Mora and Ratcliffe had re-joined Kassus in the remains of the Gatehouse and the small group dug in for a short holding action.

MacLeod grimaced as he twisted to cover the route just taken by Shepard and the _Mako_. Regardless of his injuries, nothing was going to stop him from being a part of the assault on the base.

...

* * *

xxx

Saren turned as one of his Krogan Battle-masters approached. "What is it?"

"The gatehouses have fallen. The newcomers have so kind of matter-beaming technology."

Saren grunted in annoyance. He knew the gatehouses wouldn't have stopped Shepard, but he had hoped that they would have held longer. There was still some very important research in the base that hadn't been copied to OSDs. Plus the fact the newcomers really did have some kind of instant transport technology meant they could conceivably be in the base in mere minutes.

He quickly calculated the odds of getting out in time with all the data, but found the chances were slim. "We'll have to make do with the data we have. Destroy the rest."

"What about the Asari scientists?" Asked the Krogan with a cruel grin on its face, knowing full well the answer it would get.

"Kill them." Saren said as he turned and started for his personal shuttle. "We can always persuade others later if we need to."

"And the Salarian prisoners?"

Saren stopped and turned back to his Battlemaster, a stoic look on his face. "Turn up the field to one-hundred twenty percent." He shrugged a little. "Maybe they'll delay Shepard for a few seconds, maybe not. Either way, they have out-lived their usefulness."

"What about the Human I captured?"

"Has she cracked?" The Krogan shook its head. "Then she is of no use to us. Leave her." His mandibles twitched. "I suspect she'll delay Shepard and MacLeod longer than the all the Salarians will." Saren paused as a thought came to him. "Actually, when they start their attack, drug her and take her to the labs. Hide yourself somewhere near the back, but that will give you a clear shot at her bed. I suspect that this MacLeod will lower his defences to try to save her. When he does, eliminate her."

The Krogan bowed and turned away to carry out its orders even as Saren walked to the waiting shuttle.

Shepard might have found his base, but Saren's Krogan army was ready, as were the Geth. All that remained now was getting to Ilos and activating the Conduit.

Once he landed he would keep a few Geth dropships in orbit but most of the Geth fleet at his command, numbering almost four hundred of the dropships and around a hundred cruisers, along with the Reaper known as Sovereign, would move into place a single relay away from the Citadel.

Once he had activated the Conduit and boarded the Citadel, the fleet would attack. With the Relay offline, and the power of Sovereign at his command, the Citadel Fleet would fall quickly, the Reapers would arrive soon after and Saren would have proven that some organics are worth saving.

Yet, at the back of his mind, a thought appeared that this would not work and that Sovereign was using him. However, just as quickly the thought had occurred, it was squashed and forgotten.

...

* * *

**A/N: Now, weapons are taken from ST: Elite Force, just like the idea of Hazard team, so no need to complain about ST not having grenades as there is a grenade launcher in the game.**

**Any other comments are more than welcome.**


	25. Calm before the Storm

25: Calm before the Storm

* * *

Virmire

_SSV Normandy_

Medical Bay

14:00

October 12th 2183

xxx

MacLeod looked up from his bed as the door to the bay opened and in walked Shepard and a Salarian who he guessed was in charge of the STG team.

"Everything back in place Mac?" Asked Shepard teasingly. She really should stop it but teasing him with that nickname – and all the banter they were having – was too much fun. Some of her crew were starting to whisper about it, there was even a suggestion that the two of them were attracted to each other but Shepard knew that while that was possible, nothing was ever going to happen. She saw him more like a long-lost brother than a possible lover. Besides, he was with D'Mora and she was happy for them.

MacLeod fixed her with a death stare, though his eyes and the twitch of his lips told her it was only in jest. "Well if someone had reached our location quicker, I wouldn't have had to stay here for the last hour."

Shepard smacked his shoulder – the good one – and turned to the Salarian. "This is Captain Kirrahe of the STG. He's a little upset that we're all the reinforcements that the Council sent."

MacLeod stifled a laugh. "Well the Council didn't actually send me." Kirrahe looked from one Human to the other in confusion. "I'm here as Saren kidnapped members of my crew and I'd like to ask him to give them back."

"I see." He clearly did not. "The Commander tells me that you have energy based weapons. Forgive me, but I find that, and other aspects of the story she has told me, somewhat hard to believe."

MacLeod shook his head as he wondered how often he would have to explain this while they were stuck here. A thought deep down told him that they could be here forever and that concerned him deeply, yet that same part realised it meant he could be with Isha with no interference from either of their governments, so he did find the idea of being permanently stuck as somewhat liveable.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood up easily. His right arm was in a loose sling, the shoulder had been re-set and his ribs healed with a combination of Alliance and Starfleet technology. The injuries had healed to such a degree that Chakwas had reluctantly given him a bill of clean health, though he was to wear the sling until they attacked Saren's base, and probably afterwards as he was very likely to re-injure it during the assault.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you." The trio left the medical bay and made their way down to the cargo hold for Kirrahe's demonstration.

...

* * *

Cargo Bay

xxx

Ratcliffe leaned against the lockers as he spoke; "By the score keeping we agreed I've got a hundred and twenty two points." He was smiling smugly as he had shot so many Geth he felt only MacLeod could have a higher score, given to the fact he had taken out two Armatures single-handedly. Ratcliffe might like his commander, but he was not going to give him the points for the Colossus, those belonged to Jankowski.

Williams hid a smile as she turned from cleaning her rifle. "Really? Is that all?" She could feel the smile creep across her lips as she spoke. "Since I was manning the _Mako's_ guns, I took out all the Geth we had to clear to reach you and your team so let me think." She paused and tapped her chin lightly with her index finger. "If I remember right, that gives me around two hundred and sixty points."

Ratcliffe cursed under his breath as he looked at her. "Good thing we're not finished yet then isn't it?" He flashed her his best smile and saw her blush slightly as she turned to face him.

"You know, Alliance regs say I can't get involved with an officer." She said as she stepped towards him.

"Good thing I'm not in the Alliance." He said as she came closer.

She looked at him carefully. "We'll see." She said as she walked right past him without looking him in the eyes. "We'll see."

Ratcliffe smiled to himself and looked down at the weapon she had just been using. He had an interest in older style ballistic weapons and as such found the logical advancements made in this universe to be intriguing, much like a certain gunnery chief.

"Ratcliffe!" He turned and saw MacLeod pointing a phaser rifle at him. Shepard was standing next to him, as was Williams and a small number of Salarians.

"Sir?" He asked in fear. Somehow, he just knew where this was going but he hoped he was wrong.

"Stand still." MacLeod handed the rifle to Williams who gained a very twisted smile as she aimed the rifle at him.

Ratcliffe raised his hands and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as Williams fired the phaser and he slumped to the ground.

Williams smiled as she handed the rifle to MacLeod. "Thank you, sir." She said before she saluted Shepard and walked towards the elevator, planning to grab a quick snack before they assault on Saren's base. The plan for which had been explained briefly to MacLeod as they came down to the cargo bay.

MacLeod turned to Kirrahe and smiled as he held up the compression rifle. "That was setting two. He'll be out for around five minutes and when he awakes, he'll have a minor headache at best." He saw the looks Kirrahe and his XO, Rentola, were giving the phaser. "While we won't be issuing any such rifles to your team, I'll send two of my team with yours to help your assault."

Kirrahe was examining the phaser rifle closely. He had heard rumours of the STG and the Asari developing basic particle beams, but this was light-years ahead of anything they had cooked up so far. "How effective is it against kinetic barriers?"

MacLeod shared a look with Shepard and allowed her to answer; "The Commander here took out two Armatures using two such rifles in less than twenty seconds of continuous fire." Rentola gasped at the knowledge. "Their barriers had no effect on the beams as they are, like ours, unable to stop beams of pure energy." She looked at MacLeod a slight smile on her face. "Though strangely, starship barriers do offer some protection, though it is minimal at best."

Kirrahe placed his hand on his chin as he thought about the idea of having such weapons available to him during the assault. He turned to MacLeod. "Thank you Commander. I will do my best to ensure your men are protected at all times by at least two of my own."

MacLeod gave a small nod at the promise. "Thank you." He snapped his fingers and walked over to the shuttle. Shepard and Kirrahe waited outside for a few minutes until MacLeod came back out with Munroe and a pair of hyposprays.

"If you'll allow my medic to inject something we might be able to help with your odds of survival."

Kirrahe looked at the hypos. The device seemed similar to devices used in medical facilities across the galaxy. "I am not sure what good an injection would do Commander." He said questioningly.

MacLeod smiled as he nodded for Munroe to inject both Salarians. "We have a device that allows us to transport living people from one place to another." He held up a hand to stop the torrent of questions that were already forming in the minds of both Salarians. "I won't explain how it works, but I'll show it working." He tapped his badge. "Energize."

The two Salarians –and a few other people present – watched in disbelief as MacLeod disappeared in a swirl of blue light, only to reappear ten seconds later on the other side of the bay.

MacLeod walked back over to the Salarians and smiled; "That's how we were able to get the jump on the Geth at the second gatehouse.

"Now, we can't just beam into Saren's base as the same dampening field that blocked your communications back to your Council is also affecting the scanner the transporter uses." He held up the hypospray. "This will inject a small device that will allow us to, hopefully, be able to beam anyone out of the base and the surrounding area, even while the dampening field is up. Once it is down, we should be able to beam everyone back without the transponders.

"Now, the technology for how this works is classified but as this is a joint operation, I'm using my command authority to provide the transporter for emergency evacuations of wounded personnel. However, you will just have to turn off your eezo power sources or things will get very messy."

"Messy?" asked Rentola.

MacLeod grimaced slightly. "We beamed up a Biotic Batarian prisoner. The active eezo in his blood exploded when re-assembled, killing him and two others, while four more people ended up in sickbay."

Kirrahe nodded. Element Zero was unstable when energy was applied to it so the reaction was understandable, if extreme, and he had no wish to see that happen to any of his team. "I will inform my team to remember that. Thank you."

He turned and looked at Shepard. "If there is nothing else I'll go and ready my men. Have your soldiers come to me in five minutes for their assignments."

The two Salarians turned and walked out of the ship, with Munroe in tow, and Shepard turned to MacLeod.

"You sure about the transporter working?"

He shook his head. "No, I hope we can remove the jamming field, but even then, I'm not sure if the sub-dermal transceivers will be strong enough for the transporter to get a lock on to." He paused and sighed. "If, when we find my people, I'll place them inside a pattern enhancer and have them beamed back here. I'll carry the enhancers myself." He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "If something happens to me, get her… Get them inside the enhancers, tag them with the hypo and flip the switch on all the enhancers. Jankowski will know what to do."

Shepard gave a slight nod of understanding. The science of that was _way_ over her head, but she followed the gist of what he had said and knew well what he was asking her to do, if it came to it. "OK. I'm planning to send Ash, ah Chief Williams, with Kirrahe, what about you?"

MacLeod smiled a little; "Ironically Ratcliffe and Fourier." They shared the smile at the idea of the two soldiers who had been flirting being assigned together by chance. "He's Hazard's XO, and she's a sniper. Since we'll be dealing with close quarter fighting, she'll be more use for the direct assault providing long-range support and he needs the experience of commanding small teams. And he could benefit from watching someone other than me giving orders to mid-sized combat units."

Shepard couldn't help but smile at him. When she had first met him, he had been chipper but it was a ruse which she had easily seen was nothing more than a ruse for the fact that he was uncomfortable with commanding a starship. However, here, during a ground operation in combat he was fully able to lead if needed. She decided then and there that if anything happened to her, he'd assume command of the team until they could finish the mission. While he was an outsider, he had more seemed to have more experience of leading a diverse team than anyone else she could think of, and he held the same rank as her.

"OK, get your team together. We'll assemble outside with Kirrahe then move out on his signal." MacLeod nodded and turned to go back into the shuttle. After the almost-debacle at the gatehouse with energy cells and grenades running out, he planned to be more prepared this time.

Shepard activated her com-unit from her omnitool. "Shepard to all ground team members. Assemble outside in five minutes in full assault gear."

Soon enough everyone was present and she made the calls about teams. Williams would go with the two Starfleet officers and the STG. Tali would stay on-board to check on and prep the bomb.

Shepard decided that Liara would join MacLeod's four-man team, while Alenko, Garrus and Wrex would be in her team.

Shepard had talked with MacLeod about the idea of two teams and she had settled on Liara as she was the least a military of her crew and would probably fit in better with a Starfleet unit, as while they were combat trained, they were clearly not a dedicated combat unit. Additionally, she would provide MacLeod with a biotic should the need arise, and could do an excellent job of examining their technology as it was used and then provide Shepard with an after action report on it.

...

* * *

Fang Shipyard

_USS Vanguard_

Conference Room

15:00

xxx

Varik waited patiently as everyone filled into the conference room and took a seat. It had been almost a week since they had assembled for a senior briefing and if Varik did not know any better, he would believe that MacLeod had an aversion to such meetings.

After being at the Fang Shipyard for a full day, he had decided to call a senior staff meeting to go over the status of the ship, and from there, he planned to be able to provide MacLeod with a full report when he returned.

Varik had taken the lead chair as senior officer, with Havaris having chosen to sit to his left and Judal to his right. Down Havaris' side were Sub-Lieutenant Khev and Major Sahen – Khev had been ordered by D'Mora to reveal that the Centurion was actually a Major from the Tal Shiar, something Varik found troubling to have to deal with – and his engineering deputy Sarq.

On Judal's side were Ensigns Drake and Gwagra representing the practical and hard science units and Lieutenant Reiji, an Andorian who was the senior pilot left following the murder of Lieutenant Mok. While Varik felt the move to split the already small science team into two units was unusual, he could see the logic behind such a move, especially if they ended up stuck in this universe for any length of time.

"If everyone is ready?" He asked as he looked at the faces. "Very well, Lieutenant Sarq you may begin."

The Tellarite nodded then spoke: "As you know, almost all repairs have been completed and level one diagnostics have been carried out on all major systems save for the Warp core, weapons and armour." He paused in case anyone wished to ask something, but no one did. "We've held off on those three after the incident with the Geth."

"You mean when they boarded this ship and captured or killed six crewmembers?" Asked Sahen with a smirk. While he did not enjoy being stuck here, either in this universe or on this Human ship, he always found it amusing when the high and mighty Federation made a mistake.

Unlike many other members of the Tal Shiar and the Senate, he did not see the Humans as equals or worthy of respect, just merely a problem that the Empire had allowed to continue for far too long. As such, he was happily taking notes about all the new technology he could uncover while here for eventual report back to his superiors.

Sarq silently counted to five to fight off his races' pre-determination to argue every point before he replied. "Yes, when that happened." He looked away from the Romulan and looked at his fellow Starfleet officers. "Everything is working as well as we can hope without a serious overhaul in a dry-dock, though when we can do that is.." he paused. He had planned to say guess, but knowing how much Varik disapproved of such emotional concepts he changed his wording, "unknown at this time."

"That's putting it mildly." Muttered Havaris, which earned him a pair of pointed looks from Varik and Sahen. "Sorry."

"As I was saying," Continued Sarq after again talk a short pause to calm himself. "All systems are working within accepted parameters, and we have full power to all areas of the ship."

Varik gave his deputy a nod of thanks as he sat down. This was Sarq's first time in a senior briefing and Varik felt he had handled himself adequately. "Thank you Lieutenant." He looked at the very nervous Andorian. "Lieutenant Reiji, what is the status of our fighters and shuttles?"

Reiji fidgeted a little in her seat, clearly uncomfortable being at a senior briefing but she was the senior pilot left, thus such she was now the new CAG, even if her rank was far below that of a Commander. "We've reduced our fighter numbers to twelve _Valkyries_ and used the spare parts to replicate a replacement for the _Jindo_. We've also taken the time to draw up a schedule to transform our shuttle contingent into either _Danube _or _Venture_ class ships."

Varik nodded. One advantage that the _Akira_-class had over even the largest Starfleet vessels was that as a semi-dedicated fighter carrier she carried two industrial-sized replicators in the hanger bay instead of the normal one aboard the larger _Galaxy _and _Sovereign_ class ships. This meant they could replicate or de-replicate two shuttle-sized ships in minutes, though all internal circuitry that was key, such as phaser arrays, isolinear chips and warp cores had to be removed before or added later. Overall, this meant they could get two new shuttle or runabout sized vessels up and running in about three hours, with the same amount of time needed to deconstruct one.

Varik pondered the suggestion and decided that it made sense. The runabouts and scouts would allow them to scout out other systems with dedicated ships and both classes were far better protected than a shuttle. "Without taking people away from other areas, go ahead with the plan Ensign, but keep three type eleven shuttles and the workbees available for possible emergencies." Reiji nodded, thankful that her idea had been approved as it would give the flight officers and crews something to do.

Varik looked at Havaris. "How are our tactical systems?"

Havaris smiled. "We've used the delivered antimatter and base materials to reload our torpedoes to around three hundred standards and we should be up to a full complement of four hundred by the time the Commander returns. Without setting up a specialized lab on an asteroid or moon, we will be unable to replace our Quantums. The three trans-spatials have been removed from the firing chambers and placed into cold storage. All three main phaser arrays are online, and working within expected parameters. We've also carried out checks on the secondary arrays but, as Lieutenant Sarq said, we haven't been able to carry out a full diagnostic and test."

Varik gave a nod and once again found himself impressed at the logic displayed by MacLeod. Before the Commander had left, he had discussed with Varik an idea which the Vulcan had found highly logical;

To not insult their guests in this dimension, and to help with the repairs, MacLeod had proposed using the money provided by the Citadel Council and the Systems Alliance to purchase - on the open market - the various refined materials they needed for repairs and anti-matter as well. In addition, he had ordered Varik to purchase supplies of materials used locally in ship construction for analysis and to deceive the locals into thinking that they had to buy such things instead of just replicating them from a base stock.

One of the quirks of replicating was that for metals and alloys, it was easier to create the parts and components to shape if they had the various raw materials for de-replicate first. MacLeod did not want the Council to know this and so he had made the decision to not purchase the raw materials, but the compounds and alloys instead.

Varik found it highly logical – if a little devious – and so had followed the orders competently. The compounds and alloys had all arrived quickly, though since they beamed everything onto the ship they had easily been able to detect and remove the tracking and monitoring devices that the various governments and corporations had tried to sneak onto their ship. The most interesting local alloy was Silaris, used as the armour of Asari military ships. Due to the nature of the material, a quick scan had found that it was actually twice as strong as the Tritanium alloy used in the construction of Starfleet vessels - though still far weaker than the advanced ablative armour brought back by the future Admiral Janeway.

Interestingly enough, the only thing that was coming in slow was the anti-matter itself, though they could manufacture enough on-board that this was not a real issue. Havaris had mentioned in his last security report that he suspected that it was being held back in an attempt to prevent the _Vanguard _from being fully re-fuelled.

Varik found such actions something he would expect of a Romulan or Cardassian, and planned to consult with Sub-Commander D'Mora and Commander MacLeod when they returned about this.

"Acceptable." He turned and looked from Havaris to Khev. "How is the integration of the Romulans into the security teams going?" He did not approve of the measure but it kept the Romulans busy – and under the watchful eye of security – while giving them something to do beyond spying on the advanced technology on-board the _Vanguard_.

Havaris indicated for Khev to answer, and the Romulan did so. "As well as could be expected." He hesitated and took a quick side-glance at his superior. "Some of our soldiers are unhappy that for every one Romulan in a security team, there are three Starfleet officers, and that they are only guarding non-critical systems. However, most understand that we would do the same if the roles were reversed." Sahen coughed a little. If the roles were reversed, he would have had the Federation crew thrown in the brig or out of the airlock, along with a few of his own people who were far too close to the Humans for his liking.

Khev ignored the sound of the Major and continued. "Also, four of our survivors are trained scientists or engineers and they were hoping to be assigned to the research teams for analysing and finding practical uses for the local technology."

"I'd be more than happy to have them join my teams." Said Drake, cutting off Sahen who planned to complain about this not already having happened. "One of them helped actually helped already with the Centurion heavy armour."

"Centurion?" Asked Judal, stating the question that everyone suddenly had.

Drake nodded. "Since the base armour given to us by the System Alliance was military green, and they looked like soldiers, one of my team jokingly called it that and the name is now sort of official." He looked at the two Romulans. "I hope that is ok?"

Sahen actually liked the usage of the name. While his general dislike of Humans was well known, he had studied up on their culture, specifically the words they had used to describe the Empire. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had found out about the Roman Empire that had existed on Earth thousands of years ago and actually approved of the Humans using the same names and concepts for the Star Empire. "It is acceptable." He was silently amused when Khev had a momentary look of surprise at the Tal Shiar officer liking a Human idea.

"Very well, we will designate the armour, and its variants, as the Centurion." Stated Varik, ending that particular little side topic. He had seen the final proposal for the heavy variant, and he found it effective, if somewhat disconcerting. The arm sockets had proved resistant to the attachment of type three phasers, but Drake and his team had gotten around that by using modified Romulan disruptor rifles that had been reconfigured to use Starfleet energy packs that were embedded in the armour itself. This left the hands free to carry other tools while giving the suit the firepower to take on small enemy forces single-handedly. At least now, Varik's curiosity about where the idea for that had come from had been satiated.

"What else have you discovered about the local technology?" He asked. Since the armour had been brought up, it was only logical to continue on that path of discussion for now.

Drake smiled. "Well, we've adapted the omnitool concept further to allow for a new type of tricorder." He lifted his arm to show the gauntlet he was wearing. Many of the science teams had started using the device as it was easier to use than a tricorder and kept their hands free for other tasks. "The local omnitool and the omnicorder variant that Commander MacLeod and his team are using both have limitations in needing to wear a large and complicated gauntlet like device on the arm.

"Using some simple replacements of local parts with our own technology, we've managed to make the HLT, or hard light tricorder, a simple clip-on device that sits on the forearm and has all the tools of both an omnitool and a tricorder, save for the nanite fabrication facility of the omnitool as those pose a security risk.

"The device has three times the memory capacity of a standard tricorder and can be adapted for use in the same way as a standard tricorder."

Drake paused and used his HLT to project a hologram of a hyperspanner. "We're still working on how to use the HLT to create fully usable devices from just force-fields, but once we have done so the HLT will make it possible to carry out repairs without having to search for a tool kit first." He smiled as he changed the hologram to that of a Klingon dagger. "It will also allow, in theory, the HLT to be used as a hand weapon generator, though that feature will only be added to Hazard team units once the technology is perfected."

Varik gave a slight nod of thanks. Several of his engineers had tried out the HLT over the last two days and had been glowing in their praise for the device . "Thank you Ensign." He turned to Gwagra as Drake sunk back into his seat. "Ensign Gwagra?"

Gwagra used a small console in front of her on the table and a holographic image of the Mass Relay appeared. "After examining the relay, and reading up on what was provided about Element Zero, I think we have got a working knowledge of how a Relay behaves." She waited as she had the hologram zoom in on the rotating structure at the rear of the Relay. "In essence, the Relays are only able to communicate with a handful of others. They do this by generating an incredibly powerful mass effect field around whatever it is that they wish to propel, which shrinks the ships mass, then opening a subspace window similar in theory to a Borg Transwarp Conduit and firing the vessel though the tunnel. It should be noted however, that the region of subspace that they use is one not currently understood by Federation science." There were a few shivers at the mention of the Borg, but no one interrupted the presentation.

"This allows the ships being propelled to not have to worry about any large gravitational objects - say a star or planet - that could inadvertently cross the path they are travelling on." She smiled a little. "It seems the locals lack any real understanding of subspace. So they cannot fully explain how the Relays work and as such they have not figured out that little trick even after thousands of years."

Varik found that both puzzling and disturbing. MacLeod had shared with him the observation about the local technology stagnating heavily once a race reached the Citadel and Varik found it troubling that it was indeed true of yet another piece if technology, especially as this one was the key to the whole Galactic wide travel system used by the local races. "Thank you Ensign. Now.."

"There were a few other things." Gwagra had no qualms about interrupting so happily did so now. "While analysing the data from the Citadel Relay, one of my team found several signals in a pocket region of subspace and after reviewing our earlier scans from the Relays we have passed through, we found that these signals seemed to act as links between the various types of Relays." She stopped as the holo-display changed to show the three Relays they had travelled through to get to the Citadel appeared onscreen. "The first Relay, classed as a Secondary Relay, had a series of subspace signals that linked to others, which seem to be other Secondary Relays within a range of no more than two hundred light years. The distance range of these Relays is based on the galactic map provided by the Citadel Council. The second larger Relay that we travelled thorough to reach the Citadel, which is classed as a Primary Relay, had another set of subspace signals. However, there were only three distinct signals in that set that we believe link it with other Primary Relays." She paused again, as the third, much larger, Relay appeared. This Relay was the Relay for the Serpent Nebula and the Citadel. "The Citadel Relay is different." She paused as the map came up of the main Primary Relays that were active around the Galactic core. "It has signals that seem to link it to over thirty different Primary Relays, meaning any Primary located at these roughly evenly distributed locations around the galaxy can access the Citadel."

"That seems flawed." Commented Sahen as he looked at the map. "If you built a station as the centre of your Empire, as the Protheans supposedly did, then it would be basic common sense to limit the ways that people can reach it as a means to protect yourself from threats."

Gwagra nodded slightly. "If it was an Empire that was paranoid yes, but that's not the really strange part of this." She paused as everyone looked at her. "There were two things that did not add up. First, when we tried to date the Serpent Nebula Relay, we could not do so from external scans as the structure is quantum locked. This means that it sits outside of space-time in a way that is difficult to explain."

"That's putting it mildly." Muttered Drake. When Gwagra had tried to explain it to him, he found it well beyond his understanding and resulted in him getting a migraine so bad he had had to visit sickbay for stronger mental relaxants than he was allowed to replicate personally.

Gwagra gave him an evil look before she continued. "As I was saying we were unable to date the external structure of the Citadel Relay, but using subspace frequency we were able to scan the internal structure and date it at several hundred million years old, at least. I would like to scan other Relays to confirm that this is true of the entire Relay network."

Those present sat in silence at the new information. If the readings were accurate, and the Relays were hundreds of millions of years old, it meant that the Protheans did not build them, someone or thing else had done so.

"Now for the truly unexpected part." Said Gwagra, which made everyone pay attention as if the age of the Relays was not the strange part, they were – to varying degrees – worried, excited or shocked at what could be. "We detected another signal that while it is in the region of subspace that it is used for linking the Relays, does not belong to any Relay."

"So where does it come from?"

Gwagra gave a slight nod. "The signal comes from the Citadel itself doctor." She used the controls to bring up an image of the massive station known as the Citadel. "This signal has the same pattern as that of those used to link the Relays and allow them to communicate and transport matter between two linked Relays but strangely, it does seem to lead to another known Relay." She waited as the others digested the idea that not only was the Citadel at the centre of a galactic web of travel, but that it leads to somewhere else that as off the map. "Indeed, the signal actually is aimed on a vector that heads through a dead region of our galaxy."

"So where does it lead?" Asked Sarq with as neutral a tone as he could manage.

Gwagra shrugged. "That's the mystery as this if the signal path is extended it quickly leads out of our galaxy, towards a large area of the universe, which in our dimension, is believed to be the location of a massive dark-matter nebula or proto-galaxy. It also suggests that there is more to the Citadel than meets the eye."

Varik thought about all the new information. He was not sure how to deal with it as these findings clearly challenged several long-held beliefs of the local races in regards to the Protheans and the Relays so just handing over the data could be disastrous. "Ensign, understanding the Citadel, the Relays and Element Zero and how they all link together is now the only area of study for your team, all other research will be handled by Ensign Drake and his teams." The two ensigns nodded at the orders and Varik looked around the room.

Everyone was in various states of shock or disbelief about the news but the briefing needed to continue, as there was one more major piece of business to attend to. Varik had already seen the report – it was his original reason for arranging this briefing – but still found the details of the report troubling.

"Ensigns, have you made any progress on determining how we can travel back to our own dimension?" He asked the two scientists. They shared look that the pair had filled those present with various states of dread.

Drake fiddled with his fingers before he spoke, though his eyes were stuck on the scratch he had recently made on the table. "We've got a few more things to analyse and as such we would prefer to make our presentation at a briefing tomorrow."

Varik easily picked up on the undercurrent from the young Ensign – as did everyone else – and knew not to push over such a delicate matter. "Very well. We will meet tomorrow at eighteen hundred and you will present your findings. Dismissed." All left the room with some sense of dread or foreboding at the news Drake would deliver tomorrow.

Drake himself waited until everyone else had left before letting his head hit the table. How was he going to tell them that all the data pertaining to their dimensional jump had been erased by the jump itself?

...

* * *

**A/N: Now, how the Relays actually work is never explained in game, or at least I do not remember it ever being explained clearly so I used the idea of subspace/transwarp to link it to a ST concept.**

**Obviously, both the ST dimension and the ME dimension covered in this story are not the 'Prime' universes of the games or TV/movies, so things will be a little different.**

**If anyone can suggest a cleaner way to merge the FTL concepts of both dimension, or other tech issues, I'd be grateful to hear from you.**

**Hope you enjoyed and next time it's the base assault.**


End file.
